Dark Sea: A Matter of Trust
by Black Wren Sky
Summary: A Dark Sea Chonicles story within the "The King and The Princess". Luffy, still reeling from Pudding's betrayal, takes a second bigger blow from Law. But is the Hearts Pirate Captain really out to steal the throne from Luffy or is Law is desperate need of help from friends that won't abandon him?
1. Intro

Intro: Game Masters

 _January 20, 801 WG_

"What do you want, Holiday?"

The question was voiced with annoyance but contained a tinge of wariness. The speaker was a woman dressed in a pale blue dress of simple design. The top part hugged her torso, softly outlining her gentle feminine curves, then flowed out at the hips and gracefully descended to her toes. The sleeves were long but split at the shoulders with only three ribbons binding them to her upper arms in three places while leaving the sleeve to hang loose at the elbow, exposing her forearms. Her long pale blonde hair was tied up in a high, partial bun held in place by long hairpins of silver. A silver choker with white diamonds graced her delicate throat. She held up a matching silver fan, unfurled to hide her lower face from the unwanted visitor. Her crimson eyes, however, glared over the lace tipped ends of the fan.

She was a vision to rival even the infamous Boa Hancock. However, while the Pirate Empress drove men to do whatever she ordered by instilling feelings of sexual desire within them, this woman could obtain equal results through awe and fear. She was one of simple elegance and calm authority. A snow queen that knew her place on the throne was hers by right of birth and she conveyed it in the way she stood, in the way she spoke and in the way she moved. One did not disobey her lightly. Few could not even contemplate such a thought.

"So suspicious, My Lady," replied the man. He was plainer in appearance, the common brown hair, invaded by the gray of age, was only a couple inches long. Brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he smiled. He wore a long white lab coat over a suit of dark gray. He was not perturbed by her attitude; a lesser man would have been falling over himself babbling apologies for disturbing her tranquility.

"I simply came to ask a boon of you, Lady Marlene," he continued.

"You wish to continue Rocklin's work." It was a statement not a question.

"Perceptive as always," said Holiday with a small bow. "Yes, I wish to restart Rocklin's experiment. I do plan to not be so foolishly wasteful so as not to end up with another... ahem… Dragon."

Marlene snapped her fan shut revealing a delicate chin and pale lips pressed together in a disapproving frown. "I cannot allow you to continue it," she said, her manner calm but serious. "There would be no greater disaster than for Roses to battle one another. The world was nearly lost once before to such a conflict, I cannot condone any action that would invite such destruction again."

Holiday frowned. "The end products would all be Marines, My Lady. Why would you suspect them of fighting one another when they will be facing the enemies of the World Government as a team?"

Marlene narrowed her eyes and replied, "It is for that reason that I cannot allow it. Even should _your_ Roses stay true it would not change the outcome. There will still be a battle between Roses."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Surely you are not suggesting that whelp is one? He has shown not a trace of the power this project was promised to provide its recipients. I would have thought that if he had such abilities it would have shown itself by now. The conflict two years ago should have brought it to the fore."

"Yet he continues to survive what he should not. This is not mere luck."

Holiday narrowed his eyes. "You read too much into his luck."

Marlene's smile was both beautiful and frightening, and it turned his insides to ice with its frigidness. "Never forget, Holiday, the power of the Rose is to alter fate and there are many ways this can be achieved. Good fortune is simply the most passive way it expresses itself."

(Notes)

Unlike "Fire Storm" the Intro doesn't name the time zone, since this is a continuation. Instead it reveals two characters that are important to the overall arc of the Chronicles but don't appear within the story itself.

Marlene came into existence during the writing of the rough draft "Make Me Forget" but this is her first appearance in the timeline.

Holiday has been repurposed for this story just as Helgram was for "Fire Storm". Briar is not in this story so Holiday is definitely the head scientist working the back angle.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Prelude to Betrayal

 _January 23, 801 WG_

Law wandered the port of Barcelong, searching the book and chart shops of the large city. The city had the reputation of being the gathering place for all knowledge regarding the seas of New World. If anywhere were to have a clue about the location of the fourth and final Road Poneglyph this place would. If he could just find it before Straw Hat did he could win the race for the One Piece and become Pirate King. Only then could he start on his long-term goal.

So far, though, Law hadn't had any luck. He was not expecting something that said "Road Poneglyphs to be found here". He wasn't naïve. However, he thought he might find some hint to its whereabouts. Even finding clues pointing to the three he knew about could help him determine which clues were pointing to the fourth. At least that was the idea. He had run down several leads since leaving Wano, but most didn't pan out. Some had led to him finding regular poneglyphs, but the fourth Road Poneglyph continued to elude him.

It had been nothing but dumb luck and his association with the Straw Hats that allowed him to obtain the first three coordinates. Forging the alliance to defeat Kaido, that had really been about destroying Doflamingo, had yielded more than he could ever imagine; actually defeating Kaido and discovering the existence of the Road Poneglyphs that would point out the location of the lost isle. He never thought he would be so close to obtaining the One Piece and it made his current position unbearable. He had to find that final Road Poneglyph. He had to reach Raftel. He had to make Cora-san's wish a reality. He had to find justice for the people of Flevance!

He had been so fortunate to have discovered the Road Poneglyphs, never mind to have obtained three of them in such a short period of time. It also made him aware of how little he had to do with that discovery.

It was Straw Hat defeating Doflamingo that had drawn Jack from Zhou. If they had followed Law's original plan they might have walked right into the middle of some of Kaido's most dangerous men without even realizing the danger. The original plan, to have Doflamingo and Kaido fight one another would have gone up in smoke.

It was Straw Hat's crew, separated from their captain, that had decided to drive away the remaining forces of Jack and save the Minks. If they had all remained at Dressrosa, the Minks would have died from the poison released by Jack's weapon and they would never have found the first Road Poneglyph. Upon discovering the massacre, Law would have decided they needed to leave Zhou rather than risk encountering Jack by staying in the affected area.

It was Straw Hat who had recklessly risked Big Mom's wrath to retrieve his kidnapped crew member and, while they were there, stole a copy of her Road Poneglyph. Would any of them have even known it was there if not for the Minks' leaders telling them where two of them were? And they told them out of gratitude for saving their people. The same could be said about the Poneglyph with Kaido.

It was Straw Hat's charisma that had united the other captain of the worst generation in attacking Kaido together. It was Straw Hat's determination that had led them to trust him with their shadows and fight against Kaido alone, thanks to the arrival and power of Gecko Moria. And it was Straw Hat that already knew about that particular ability of the former warlord and could use it himself.

Straw Hat was the only reason Law was this close to victory. It may well have been a mistake to break up the alliance. Straw Hat was naïve enough that if Law had suggested they continue it for taking out Blackbeard, he probably would have gone along with it. That thought didn't sit well with Law and he broke it up when Kaido fell. It was too easy to get swept up in Straw Hat's flow and they were rivals. If he had remained in their glow _he_ probably would have started believing they were friends and then he wouldn't be able to take the One Piece from Straw Hat.

Considering their luck, they may have already stumbled across the missing fourth Road Poneglyph. He should have asked them about it when he saw them last month, but the thought hadn't even occurred to him. The One Piece had been the furthest thing from his mind when he sought out the Straw Hats then.

He grumbled to himself as he continued to trudge down the street, ignoring the odd looks he was drawing and brushing off the whispers that tickled his inner ears. Whispers that no one but he could here.

These whispers were a gathering of voices that rode the wind and conveyed intentions and gave insight from time to time. They sounded like the buzzing of insect wings only more pleasant. If he concentrated he could make out a word or two, but, more often, he only understood their moods which were conveyed by the tones and pitches of these voices. These moods said more than the one or two words that managed to find his ears. Thus concentrating yielded poor results and just induced headaches that made him crabby… crabbier.

These whispers had invited him to rescue Straw Hat from Marineford. They had also bid him to wait after he left Straw Hat on Amazon Lily and they were the ones that urged his alliance with Straw Hat on Punk Hazard. Of course, he did not listen blindly to these voices since they couldn't do more than convey impressions of ideas. They weren't instructing him on taking any particular action.

When he had watched the feed for Paramount War, the voices had grown alarmed when Straw Hat had faced danger from Akainu following his brother's demise. Law still had to make the decision to rush over and save the young captain.

When he had left Amazon Lily and the crew discussed going to New World, the voices had expressed dismay, but it was Law who had to put the brakes on heading over there.

When he saw Straw Hat on Punk Hazard, the voices had been dancing around the Straw Hat captain in a frenzied storm of excitement. Law was still the one that had to make the decision to include Straw Hat in his plans that he put into action now that the young man was there.

The voices simply added to his information and Law used it to determine what the best course of action was to take. Calling it instinct was accurate. That was probably what it was to others, he was just the one that was consciously aware of them.

He had first noticed the whispers when he had stood before a poneglyph he had stumbled across in some ruin on some long abandoned island in the North Blue. It was early in the Heart Pirate's career, Law had been twenty-one, and he and his men had been searching for treasure.

He had stood before that giant block with the unreadable characters, staring, sensing it was important but not know why. Then, when he placed his hand on the block, it was as if he were swallowed by a great surge. He could _hear_ the Poneglyph, speaking with hundreds of voices, and he knew what the Poneglyph's strange writing was saying. He had nearly been brought to his knees by the power of those voices that had flowed through him with their understanding and emotions, overwhelming him. Then it was over and the poneglyph was nothing but a silent block of stone. The whispers that had filled his heart and mind with comprehension had faded but not disappeared, a constant buzz that grew or softened.

It was in that moment that he understood that he needed to find Raftel. To become Pirate King and read every one of these Poneglyph, to reveal the truth they hid. It was time for D to bring another storm. He had wondered for years how he could make Cora-san's dream come true, now he knew. First though, he had had to deal with Dolfamingo.

Law had not expected to survive toppling Doflamingo. He knew he needed to drive the Celestial Dragons from Mary Geoise to make Cora-san's dream come true, but facing down Doflamingo looked as if it would take everything he had. The man was overwhelming power. Involving another D seemed to assure that the storm would continue to blow even if he fell. Straw Hat was a D as was his father, who was actively working to overthrow the World Government. If Straw Hat reached Raftel then the chance the Revolutionary Army would gain the knowledge they need to topple the World Nobles seemed very likely. There was no guarantee but it was a much stronger possibility than if he died alone trying to tear down Doflamingo.

Which was why he had made sure to set the gears of revolution turning in Punk Hazard. With those gears now spinning, the World Government would eventually have fallen. They had made it clear during the Paramount War how afraid they were of such a revolution. They would do anything to keep it from happening, take any risk to stop it. It was now all pointless. The great war was coming, he had made certain of it.

But he had survived, thanks to Straw Hat. He didn't know if this was a sign he needed to see his work through to the end or something else. Was he supposed to find the One Piece and achieve Cora-san dream himself? Was that why he was saved? Straw Hat didn't seem to hear the voices, though, what happened on Zhou had been a surprise. It had take an enormous amount of willpower not to scream when Zunisha had cried out as Straw Hat and Momonosuke had.

Seeing Straw Hat respond to Zunisha had made Law hesitate, wondering if he was misunderstanding his role, but Straw Hat continued not to hear the voices that gathered around him. Perhaps all D's could hear the greater beasts and attracted the attention of the voices. For Law to actively hear them even as moody whispers may have been his sign that he was the one that needed to find the One Piece and Straw Hat was the powerful ally.

It did appear to Law that he had the more worthy cause. The World Nobles had screwed so many people over the centuries that what Cora-san had wanted, what Law was trying to do, was bring them down for the sake of those wronged and bring an end to this terrible system that allowed it. Ironic for a pirate to be seeking justice, but with those in power wielding a warped version of it, it really wasn't surprising. Only when someone was willing to move against those in power would justice for the fallen ever happen.

It was a noble cause even if Law may have been going about it the wrong way. Straw Hat was just trying to find the One Piece for the fun of it. He had no cause other than the call of adventure. He wasn't even doing it for his Revolutionary father who was also acting to overthrow the corrupt system. Law sometimes wished he could enjoy his voyage as much as Straw Hat did, that was the only envy he had for the man and his dreams.

The whispering voices were agitated and restless today and they were annoying him more than usual. They had become restless after he landed on the island as if there were some threat nearby. However, if Law fled every island that agitated them he wouldn't accomplish anything. Only a hand full of times had they ever calmed themselves, when he was on an island with a Poneglyph or when he had decided to go to Punk Hazard. He largely suspected the later was because they were anticipating Straw Hat's arrival, a captain Law would need to implement his plan. The restless agitation they possessed seemed to be their default. his shook his head again.

He had let himself get distracted by that unexpected encounter with Ace's lover a month ago. She had confused him with her abruptness, dashing up to him, handing her that tiny girl, then running off with the Marines hot on her heels. He did regret not trying harder to save the woman, stranger though she had been. He had thought she had a plan of escape or perhaps he just convinced himself of it at the time so he wouldn't have to deal with a vice-admiral. Some of them were as bad as admirals and Law wasn't one to pick fights he couldn't win without cause.

The voices grew louder, more insistent. Law paused, this was not their standard agitation. A chill shot through his spine and he leapt to the side, his Haki detecting an aura of power and death coming from an alley to his left.

"Name yourself!" Law shouted, his hand poised to unleash his devil fruit power, his sword up and ready for him to draw once his power was activated.

"Kacoo! You had seemed too distracted to notice me, but you actually stayed tuned for real threats. Too bad it wasn't enough to avoid your current situation." A figure stepped out of the shadows, cloaked in black and wearing a noh mask. A pigeon sat upon his shoulder.

"Who are you?" demanded Law, his hackles rising. The man's aura was similar to a admiral and dripping blood lust. Law wondered if there was still a chance for him to run and glanced around for possible escape routes. It was then he realized the main street was empty and his Haki detected not another soul around. He had been distracted. Was this why the voices had become so insistent?

"Kacoo! I see you aren't as reckless as some. You are already seeking a way to flee." The speaker was the bird on the man's shoulder, unnerving Law.

What kind of game was the person playing at using the bird to speak through? "ROOM!" shouted Law, activating his power. He had spied what he needed. "SHAMBLES!" He switched places with a barrel several yards down the road then started running. It was draining trying to sustain his area of effect especially while in motion, he used it just to get a head start on the enemy.

Law didn't even take two steps before the cloaked figure was in front of him. A knee slammed into his chest and he flew back crashing into the very barrel he had just switched places with. Law used the momentum to roll himself back onto his feet. The noh mask was in his face before he had stopped sliding. A fist collided with his stomach and he was launched through a shop's window. Merchandise scattered across the floor along with shards of glass. He could feel the pieces piercing his flesh through his clothes.

"ROOM!"

The cloaked figure didn't even let him finish. He kicked Law into the counter then pressed the pirate captain to it. Law grunted as he was forced to bend back over the edge, his hands pinned to his chest.

"Think carefully before you commit to any further actions, Trafalgar," said the cloaked figure, speaking with his actual voice, a smooth baritone. "I didn't come to give you justice. I have a job for you."

 _Justice?_ The only people in the world that spoke that word while committing acts of violence were Marines. But it wasn't a Marine, they wouldn't hide behind masks. An official from the World Government then, but who was it? And what did he mean by job? Law had had his Warlord title revoked after it came out in Dressrosa that he had allied with Straw Hat. He wasn't obligated to do tasks for the World Government anymore.

"Job? How old is your information that you think I take orders from anyone?" snarled Law. He'd spit but the mask was in the way of it being even marginally satisfying.

"This job suits you only because you are friends with Straw Hat Luffy," said the cloaked man.

"We were merely allies, not friends, and that alliance ended two months ago!"

"Does Straw Hat feel the same way?"

Law remained silent. That stupid idiot certainly did not feel the same way.

The man snorted. "Since you don't see him as a friend, and your business arrangement is at an end, then that should make this job easy." The man reached with his free hand into his cloak and withdrew a photograph.

Law felt himself tense. Was it a picture of Ann? Was he being asked to kill Ace's daughter? Law kept himself as still and unreadable as possible. He didn't want to give the World Government any information if they didn't have it already.

The man held up the picture so Law could see it. Law stared confused at the image. It wasn't of Ann, which was a relief. Then he realized what he was seeing and gasped.

"What-what have you done? Who do you think you're _fooling_?"

"I'm fooling no one. Now shall we make a deal, Trafalgar Law?"

(Notes)

Some of the details regarding the Voice of All Things are made for the Chronicles. The part where Law can hear it is based on a theory that circled the bases last year and has yet to be disproven.

The details about how Kaido was beaten is also a months old theory.

"Dark Sea Chronicles" starts to split from the story about chapter 879 in the manga and completely goes its own way by chapter 899. Which are the towards the end of Whole Cake Island.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His Demons

 _January 31, 801 WG_

The Thousand Sunny moved along at a brisk pace over the sun bathed sea. The weather had become stable and cool, an island was near. Nami stared at the blue sky for a moment more then turned to regard her captain who sat on the head of the lion, his preferred seat. Ordinarily. Nami would not be concerned or even give him much attention, but the sense of distance that had enveloped him for the past week made him seem far away and untouchable. It was as if he had placed his crew at arm's length when he usually held them tight to his chest.

Nami understood why. A week ago, Pudding had lured Luffy on board her ship to talk about what they had assumed would be an alliance. It ended up being a two hour assault to try to force Luffy to give up the location of Raftel. Luffy had nearly died, and, though the worst of the drugs' effects was over, he was still weak, listless and lacked an appetite. Very dangerous signs for a captain who was a hyperactive glutton.

Nami approached her captain to report, trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Luffy, we seem to be approaching an island. I think we should stop and freshen our supplies."

The Straw Hats had the coordinates, but the place they indicated was still a great distance away. Even after a month of sailing, they still had a ways to go. There was no telling what lay in wait for them as they approached the island. Was merely hidden or were their Sea Kings and Typhoons and crazy current between them and their destination? How many more populated island were left between them and their destination? This might in fact be their last chance to get supplies before hunting and gathering became the norm.

Luffy didn't respond to her statement. He didn't even twitch. Nami bit her lip then climbed up behind him. "Luffy?" she called again while tapping his shoulder.

Luffy jerked and spun around, his face wild, his fist pulling back to throw a punch. Nami held her ground and schooled her expression to remain of modest concern rather than alarm. A gamble. Luffy might just finish that swing and then she would be in a world of pain, but she refused to be afraid of him. She alone of the whole crew understood what had actually happened to him. She alone understood the pain and humiliation he was suffering. That was the distance she was noticing. He was keeping a painful secret from his crew. He couldn't bring himself to tell them what Pudding had done and it was hurting him since he was typically a very honest and outgoing man.

Nami wanted him to talk but didn't know how to bring up the subject. The last time she had asked him about what happened had been the night it occurred. He had told what Pudding had wanted but avoided the details of how she had been trying to break his resistance. Nami offered to be his ear if he needed to talk a few days later but, while he had thanked her and smiled, she felt the walls around him go up. Torture would have been a lot easier for him to deal with, but Pudding had sexually assaulted him. Using drugs to weaken him in body and soul, she then had worked him in an effort to break his inexplicable resistance to her devil fruit powers.

Nami had only figured out that much because she had been the one tending to him while he lay burning with fever and dripping sweat. She had picked up on a few critical signs and was able to figure out the rest from past observations. She hadn't told Luffy what she knew to spare him further humiliation. Now she wondered how she was to get him talking about such a sensitive topic when it was clearly eating him alive.

The rest of the crew was concerned about Luffy's well being but none could fathom why he wasn't recovering at his usual rate. Nami hadn't told the rest of the crew what she figured out, believing it was not her place. They just knew their captain was depressed after being betrayed by a friend. Pudding wasn't even a close friend and Luffy had always gotten over past betrayals fairly quickly. Getting back to business within hours even after Usopp had jumped ship. They thought it was the lingering effects of the drugs.

Luffy froze upon seeing her, then he shook his head and lowered his fist. Nami inwardly sighed in relief and said, "Luffy, I said, we are approaching an island and might want to stop to freshen our supplies."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds fine." Luffy turned away from her and went back to gazing out to sea.

"Luffy," said Nami as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense, but he did turn his head to look at her. His eyes were devoid of warmth and traces of fear and uncertainty flickered in their depths. She had to try again to get him to open up. "I'm here if you ever need to talk. Whatever is troubling you, I can listen. I can help." Luffy stared into her eyes, a question entering them, yet said nothing. She thought she felt the distance between them shortening and the walls slowly retracting. _Tell him_ , a part of her screamed. _Tell him you know!_

Nami opened her mouth to speak again when Sanji bellowed from below, "I saw that, Luffy! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you threaten Nami-san like that!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" snapped Luffy as he spun away to face the sea once more.

Nami ground her teeth in frustration as she felt the walls go up with double the force. She spun around, drew her climatact and roared, "Thunder Tempo!" A bolt of lightning descended from the dark clouds she had released from her weapon to strike at a very confused Sanji. The cook's overprotective nature toward women could be such a pain to deal with even as she accepted there was no changing him.

She jumped back down to deck and stormed past the smoking and twitching Sanji. "There wasn't a problem, Sanji!" She stomped her way up the deck with Brook and Chopper diving to get out of her way. She glared up at Jinbei, who didn't deserve to be glared at as he had done nothing, but she was in a foul mood, and shouted, "We're pulling ashore at the island up ahead."

"Understood," said Jinbei, without comment or expression. The older, experienced, and sane, former captain was a rock in a storm when it came to the volatile nature of the crew. A few glares weren't going to bother him.

Nami turned and saw Ann standing a few feet from her. She was holding a plate of sandwiches over her head and looking at Nami with wide frightened eyes. Nami took a deep breath and let go of her anger. It was one thing to hurl auras of underserved rage at veteran pirates, small children were another matter entirely.

With a smile she knelt down until she was eye level with the toddler and asked, "Is that for Luffy?" Ann nodded slowly. "Then let's get that over to him. I don't think your uncle has eaten anything today." She led the small girl back to the bow.

Luffy was now sitting hunched over instead of up straight. Probably a sign of his current defensiveness. Nami inhaled and cheerfully called to him, "Luffy! Your lovable niece has brought you a special treat! Come over here and thank her properly for the trouble."

Luffy's head slowly rotated until he was glaring at his navigator, his brown eyes now filled with suspicion and just a bit of resentment. Nami wondered if she and the crew had been giving Luffy too much grief about how he should interact with Ann. Since she joined the ship last month, they had been shaming Luffy into doing things for his niece that he didn't really want to do. It was probably only a matter of time before he rebelled fully. Then Ann gave him the eyes and Luffy sighed then climbed back onto the deck. Adorable toddlers with bedazzling green eyes were a super power that deserved to be criminalized. Mercifully the World Government hadn't figured that out yet.

Ann placed the plate down on the deck. Luffy sat putting him almost at eye level with his little niece. Ann then picked up a sandwich half and walked over to her uncle. She held it before his mouth and said, "You're not eating! That's bad. So say, 'Ah!'"

Nami squashed the urge to laugh. Ann wanted to feed Luffy since he wasn't eating enough. It was indescribably sweet and hysterically funny at the same time. However, if Nami laughed at this moment, Luffy would just grow more distant. This was not the time to find amusement at his expense.

Nami sat down as Luffy stared at the sandwich as if he had never seen one before and was wondering if it was poisoned. "Come on, Luffy," she said, wanting him to eat properly at least while he worked things out. "Just say 'Ah.'"

Luffy's eyes flashed and his expression changed. His whole body tensed then a wave of fear, followed swiftly by anger, washed over him. Nami stared in surprise wondering what was happening then suffered a flash of insight. Pudding must have done something similar at the start to get him to take the first set of drugs needed to incapacitate him. Too late she realized she had struck a trigger.

Luffy snatched the sandwich from Ann and ate it in one bite. Then he cleared the plate within seconds. Glaring at Nami, he snarled, "There, happy! I ate something. Now leave me alone!" He got up and returned to his perch without even glancing at his niece, who looked ready to cry.

Nami wanted to scold Luffy, but she didn't have the heart. It was partially her fault he had acted that way. If she had just kept watch, and not said anything, everything would have been fine.

She reached over and pulled Ann into her arms. "I'm sorry, Ann. He isn't mad at you. You were being really sweet." Nami rose with Ann in her arms and turned to leave when she heard a sniff.

It wasn't Ann.

Nami turned to look back at Luffy, whose back she could just see past the spike mane. His shoulders were shaking and he was hugging himself as he curled forward.

Luffy was crying.

Nami felt as helpless as the day she learned of Ace's death. Luffy was suffering and there was nothing she could do to help him. She didn't know how to help him.

Ann wriggled in Nami's arms until Nami was forced to put her down. The young girl then climbed up onto the lion's head and jumped onto her uncle's back. Nami opened her mouth to call Ann back but stopped.

"It'll be all right, Ji-kun. Everything will be all right. It will be all right," said Ann over and over as she patted Luffy's shoulder. Luffy shuddered then reached around and pulled Ann into his arms. He then hugged her like she was a stuffed bear.

"I'm sorry," whispered Luffy.

Ann just kept patting his shoulder and saying, "It'll be all right," as if it were a spell to make all the terrible things disappear. Perhaps it was something she had learned from her mother while they were on the run. Perhaps it was something she had learned to do for her mother.

Nami sat back down and leaned against the railing. She didn't know what else to do for Luffy, but be there for him and watch his back while he battled with these new and frightening demons.

(Notes)

To understand what is going on in this arc you need to hop over to "The King and the Princess" which will be containing the short stories that occur from year 800 through year 809m "The Fall". My Profile discusses these details.

Since this happens fairly early in the Arc I was able to post those necessary chapters here. There are only three short stories that occur before this story in "The King and the Princess".

This is probably not going to be my most popular story since there it focuses more on the psychological issues then action and adventure but it does set the tone for the Chronicles. The Chronicles earns the name "Dark Sea".

For those interested in the artwork for this work and sneak peeks to other stories from the Dark Sea need only visit the front page of my Deviantart account. .com(slash)black-wren. Scroll down until you see the fabulous One Piece art that was done by FanasY.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luna

 _January 31, 801 WG_

The island didn't contain any cities or a massive port. A modest snow capped mountain presided over a large forest of conifers, the staple of fall islands whom experienced snow in the winter season and cooler temperatures in the summer. A few villages could be seen from the ocean along the shoreline and smoke rose from deeper within. While all the shoreline villages had small docks for fishing boats, only one, a town, judging by its size, had a harbor capable of handling a boat their size.

Luffy watched the approaching island with only distant interest. He had himself under control again but still lacked the energy to get excited about the new island before him. Ann sat in his lap. She wriggled and attempted to pull the edges of his open front shirt around herself. Luffy wondered without concern why she was doing this until he realized that some of the fishermen they were passing were waving and smiling at them, or more accurately at her. When Luffy finally looked at them they grinned and gave him a salute before returning to their nets.

Luffy's sluggish thoughts finally grew concerned that he wasn't being more careful with Ann as Sunny entered port. The people they saw didn't even bat an eye at their ship, though their black pirate flag was waving proudly from both masts. The town was full of activity and seemed to be a trading hub for the island. Burly men with furs walked up the main street as vendors offered fruit and fish. Store owners chatted with women from their doors and children raced up and down the street.

Jinbei brought the ship alongside and Zoro jumped onto the dock to tie it in place. Luffy watched it all without comment. The smells of cooking food only made him queasy rather than tempted him as they should have. The food in Pudding's meeting room had smelled just as delicious. Luffy fought back the urge to vomit as he struggled to stuff the unwanted memories back into their trunk.

"Luffy?"

Luffy jerked. He had forgotten Nami was behind him. He turned to glare at her.

"Let's go for a walk and see the sights. Maybe we can get Ann some new books or something." Nami beamed him with a smile. She had been frustratingly nice every since the incident with Pudding. Luffy couldn't figure out what her game was. Nami being nice when she would usually be exploding meant she wanted something. Luffy had been a jerk ever since he rose from his sick bed last week, yet Nami refused to get mad at him. She was treating him like he was glass instead of rubber and he hated it.

He could deal with a mad Nami. He could handle the greedy Nami. He had nothing but respect for the business Nami. However, he didn't know what to do with this uber nice Nami. He didn't know what her deal was but he wished she would stop; it felt like he was being pitied.

On top of that, she was again using Ann as a way to make him do things he didn't want to do. If a small voice within hadn't been openly chastising him for his negative thoughts, he might have snapped at her long before now. He knew she was concerned about him and trying to help. He didn't have a right to be mad at her when his feelings were entirely Pudding's fault.

He sighed. Reading to Ann had become the only way to push the unwanted memories from his mind, even if it was just for one hour each night. A few new books wouldn't be a bad idea.

Luffy lifted Ann and tucked an arm beneath her so he could have one hand free to hop over the Sunny's mane. It was too late to hide Ann from the people here, so he might as well bring her along and let her enjoy the sights too. She might actually appreciate it.

Most of the crew had already gone ashore. Jinbei remained with Franky onboard the Sunny.

"Luffy-kun…" Jinbei looked at his captain with worry and regret. The fishman felt the worst of all his crew about what happened because he had been with Luffy. Luffy was just grateful Jinbei hadn't been hurt. He didn't blame any of his crew. He was the captain and he had been the one to let down his guard around someone who had shown she knew how to manipulate people in the past. A brilliant actress who could fool even her own family members.

Jinbei's sad eyes irritated the Straw Hat captain for the same reasons Nami's niceness did. He didn't want to be pitied! He wanted everyone to go back to treating him like everything was fine and nothing had happened. He was sure it would be easier for him to forget if everyone else did as well.

At the moment his insides heaved and Luffy slapped his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard as bile rose in the back of his throat. He was not going to throw up! Everyone was already walking on eggshells around him. He needed to get over it. He needed to move forward. To smile and laugh and enjoy food like he did before. If he could do that then everyone would stop treating him like this. They'd go back to being irritated, exasperated or mocking of his antics. He didn't want them to keep thinking there was something wrong with him.

He heaved again and he quickly put Ann down lest he lose his lunch all over her. Bending over was not possible and he dropped to his knees rather than drop her. He stayed there, kneeling, as he fought to suppress the nausea.

"Luffy!" Nami's knelt beside him and rubbed his back. It was a gentle warm touch that conveyed her concern and care for him. It was the gesture of a friend worried sick for someone that they felt helpless to do anything for. It was kindness he desperately wanted to accept. It was a touch that had been corrupted.

Pudding had been just as gentle, just as sweet, just as soft-voiced as she robbed him of his pride and dignity.

The vomit slipped through his fingers and splashed in disgusting chunks all over the grass covered deck. He had no reserves of strength to call on to hold back his tears of frustration and self-hatred at his weakness. He just wanted to knock his concerned crew back and demand they stop fussing over him. That they let him be a mess and stop trying to fix him. At the same time he dreaded being alone. Alone to do nothing but see and feel and hear the nightmare memories that wouldn't leave him.

He heaved again.

He heard Ann repeating her mantra "Everything will be all right" as she patted his shoulder. Her hands were shaking and he could hear sobs entering her voice. He was scaring her badly. He needed to pull it together. He needed to get back to normal fast and no one was helping him with their pity!

"Ano… Captain, sir?"

Luffy looked up and spied a young girl, a few years older than Ann, standing on the deck in front of the gangway. She had waist-length fawn brown hair tied back in two braids. Her round face was decorated with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She wore an ankle length dark blue dress that matched her eyes with forest green trim. She held a steaming iron teapot in one hand and a ceramic, handle-less cup in the other. A white towel lay on her shoulder.

The young girl was staring at him with concerned eyes. Then she held out the cup to him. There was already tea within it. "It helps settle bad stomachs and clears the taste from the mouth.," she said, though no one had said anything.

Luffy stared back at her for a moment, uncertain, but shook his suspicions. A little girl was not going to drug him. He took the cup with his free hand. With her other hand free she grasped the towel and held it out.

"Thank you," he said as he took it with the messy hand, careful not to touch her, and wiped his mouth. Once his mouth was clean his sipped the tea. His stomach was still rolling and he didn't want to inspire another heave by drinking too quickly. Within seconds of his first swallow, his rebellious stomach settled and he was able to drink the rest with more confidence. Though, he still didn't guzzle it.

He handed the empty cup back then tended to the mess on his hand. Once he was finished, he looked at the wreck of the towel he had used and grimaced. He couldn't hand this back to her.

"It's all right," she said and smiled at him. "You can return it to me later."

"Thank you," Luffy said again and bowed his head. He didn't know why but he was suddenly calm. He still felt embarrassed but the earlier irritation was gone.

The young girl poured more tea into the empty glass then set her teapot down and walked closer to him. This time she offered the cup with two hands. "I'm sorry I rudely boarded your ship without permission but I heard you crying as you pulled into shore and knew I had to act."

Luffy took the cup and sipped it. He could feel his cheeks flush with further embarrassment. He didn't think he was being loud.

She shook her head again, seeming to read his mind. "You're cries came from here." She placed her hand over her heart. "My family are spirit healers. Obaa-sama says I have the gift and I will become her apprentice in a few years to learn the craft of spirit healing. That's why I could hear your cries and came to help. Obaa-sama may be able to help, Captain. She's the best.

Luffy looked down at the reflection gazing back at him from with the cup. His face was gaunt from poor eating. Dark circles marred his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was pale from illness. It was the furthest image from the man who had toppled Big Mom, led the alliance against Kaido and saved the Kingdom of Giants from conspiracy and destruction. His face was not the face of a soon-to-be Pirate King. It was the face of a defeated and broken man. No wonder his crew pitied him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to your grandmother, e-to?"

The young girl smiled brightly and replied, "Luna! Etiron Luna! It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Luffy." She curtseyed. "After you speak with Obaa-sama I can give you a tour of Market Row."

Luffy smiled and the expression felt like a long lost friend had finally come home. "I would really appreciate that. Can I bring Nami and Ann with me. We wanted to go shopping for some storybooks for Ann since she likes being read to before she goes to sleep."

"Sure!"

(Notes)

Luna is a minor character who becomes much more important in a couple decades. But this is where we, and Luffy, meet Luna first. This is also are first introduction to the Mendorans who become rather important to Luffy later on.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grandmother Gwendolyn

 _January 31, 801 WG_

After Luffy had cleaned himself, and the towel he had used, up more thoroughly, he, Nami and Ann followed Luna. She led them away from the town and into the forested area beyond it. The trees, a mix of firs, pines and cedars, stretched their branches across the gap above their heads, plunging the path into deep shadow. Though, it was mid-day, twilight surrounded them. However, there wasn't much undergrowth to bar their way and travel along the path was easy. The path itself was only distinguishable by the lack of needles and cones that covered the forest floor everywhere else.

Ann held Luffy's hand as they walked and held her bear tight against her with her other hand. Her little feet pumping to keep pace with the longer stride of the adults. The rapid movement sometimes caused her shoe to catch on a bit of uneven ground when she failed to lift her foot high enough. When Luffy felt her stumble for the third time, he bent down and scooped her up. Ann tucked her thumb in her mouth and glared are her uncle. Luffy took in her irate expression, wondering what her problem was.

Soon he heard the babbling of a creek and the trees started to clear. Sitting beneath the trees was a house covered in moss and grass. It was small and round and one couldn't tell where the ground ended and the roof began, as it were pretending to be a small hill rather than a home. Only the front of the house had a clear break with a wall of stones, broken only by a wooden door. A chimney poked up from the grass roof and smoke twirled from the top. Grasses and flowers over various varieties choked the open area before it that the sunlight was able to reach. Despite the chill in the air and random patches of snow they had spotted beneath the trees on the way here, the flowers were blooming. Hardy, cold tolerant insects danced among them as they sought the nectar within. The brook they had heard raced over the edge of a modest dam turning a small water wheel.

Luffy was beginning to feel light headed from the scent of all the flowers. As the young girl approached the door, it opened and an old woman stepped out. She stood straight and her gray hair was pulled into a single long braid that was then wrapped around her head following the hair line. Her ankle length dress was moss green with brown trim and a brown vest that reached to her toes. She was slightly round in body and wrinkles outlined her eyes and mouth. Despite the obvious advance years, her cobalt eyes were as sharp as daggers and held a look of no-nonsense about them. This was presumably Grandmother Gwendolyn.

Her blue eyes landed on Luffy. The Straw Hat captain froze at the intensity of the stare. He felt a massive pressure press down on him along with the odd sensation of being completely naked on a winter island at midnight. Unbidden came the disturbing memories from the night of the attack.

 _Jinbei lay unconscious on the floor, the sedative already at work. Luffy, pinned to the couch, awake and aware but his body refusing to do as he bid. Pudding astride him, all three eyes staring into his with determination and resolve._

Luffy pushed back hard, forcing the terrible memories away. Ann shrieked as she fell, dropped as he bent over, grabbing his head.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, her face a mask of shock, concern and confusion. Had she not felt it?

Ann wailed from the ground where she landed. Nami looked between the two then picked Ann up, trying to comfort her while glaring at the old woman. Luffy looked over at Grandmother Gwendolyn. What had she done to him?

The old woman's expression was grave. "You seem unnaturally sensitive, Captain," she said. "My spirit pulse should not have bothered you. At most, you should have suffered a mild discomfort, not a triggering event. Now I understand why you were so loud my grandchild could hear you from the coastline while tending to my garden here. The return you sent was a Tsunami to my ripple."

Luffy glared at the old woman. She had done something, but her explanation confused him. Nami, equally confused, asked, "What do you mean 'spirit pulse'?" She continued to rub Ann's back as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. Luffy wanted to kick himself for dropping Ann.

"Come inside. This explanation will take a while," replied Grandmother Gwendolyn as she turned back to her house.

With the troublesome memories back in their trunk, in fact they were weirdly quiet all of a sudden, Luffy stood straight and took a deep breath. He glanced over to Luna, who seemed pale and rocked on her feet.

"Luna?"

Grandmother Gwendolyn paused to look at the girl and sighed. "I said your return pulse was a tsunami. It seems you didn't merely return my pulse you pulsed."

Luffy felt himself stiffen at her statement. Well, it wasn't like he had done it on purpose. And why did she feel the need to pulse him in the first place? Whatever this pulsing stuff was.

"Please bring her inside so I can lie her down. She should be fine in an hour."

Luffy snarled an unflattering comment but picked up the young girl and cradled her in his arms. Luna didn't respond and her head rolled so he tilted her until it rested against his shoulder. He really hoped he hadn't hurt her. Luna had just wanted to help him even thought they were strangers. He followed Nami into the house.

"Right here, Captain," said the old woman, gesturing to a bed covered by a thick, patchwork quilt. "Lay her down here." Luffy placed the young girl on the comforter, still confused and angry, and confused even more by his anger. It had been an accident and it didn't seem anyone was holding it against him. If what happened was unexpected then no one was really to blame and the old woman stated Luna would be fine. So why was he so aggravated by all this?

Once the girl was settled, he turned back to face the old woman. Nami repeated her question, "So what is a 'spirit pulse' and why did you use it on Luffy?"

The old woman didn't answer right away, instead she settled herself onto a seat pillow on the floor. She gestured for the other two to take a similar position. Nami and Luffy, with Luffy giving a disgruntled sigh, sat themselves onto the nearest seat pillows. Ann settled into Nami lap.

"I can try to explain what a spirit pulse is, but it would probably be easier to understand if I used an example of it. One that you are familiar with. Spirit pulse is a technique that utilizes spirit energy. For those not of Mendora, that energy is described as 'will power' and its most common use is for Haki."

Both Luffy and Nami gasped in shock. "Were you using Conqueror's Haki?" asked Luffy. It did seem similar to it just not a type that knocked people out.

Grandmother Gwendolyn shook her head. "I can see why you would think that. You are a user yourself, but that is not the explanation for the pulse you gave nor the source of mine. While the sense of projection they have is the same that is the only thing they have in common. Conqueror's Haki is supposed to overwhelm and suppress other spirits. My spirit pulse is not so hostile."

She glanced around at the tiny windows in the surrounding walls, they hadn't been visible from the outside, then back at the pair. "Think of spirit pulse as light and think of the spirits within other people like darkness. Spirit pulse is used to illuminate a soul or spirit of a person. It allows me to see what ailing it. Like a doctor bringing a light to an injured patient in a dark room. Usually that is all it is."

Luffy nodded slowly, though, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of a spirit pulse. It sounded like she was trying to see his inner thoughts, which was why he had suddenly remembered that night as if he were there again.

"However, in your case, it was as if the little bit of light I gave bounced around within you, brought your spirit to a boil and shot back a flash of intense light many times brighter in all directions. Like you were surrounded by glass and wounds contained mirrors. A poor explanation for something I can grasp only instinctually since I have never encountered it before."

Luffy looked at the old woman. "Do you have any idea why it did that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Luffy can use Conqueror's Haki," suggested Nami.

The old woman shook her head. "Haki uses a different spirit energy from what my people develop. It is for battle and therefore aggressive. Observational Haki is probably the closest of the disciplines to our type because of its passive nature. Our spirit energy is used for healing, for looking within a person and treating the illness that haunts what medicine cannot touch. Spirit pulse and Observational Haki are separated by a paper thin margin and only the goal of the user determines which it is. You read a person to determine their location and threat level. I read a person to determine the nature of their mental and spiritual wounds."

"So why did I pulse back if Haki isn't the answer?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know. As I said, I can only grasp what happened instinctually. I know what the results were but I will have to examine your spirit to determine the cause. For all I know you are in possession of some third type of spirit energy that is more intense that the first two. As ridiculous at that sounds, that is the only explanation I can offer at this time. Understand, though, that it is mere speculation with nothing to prove it so."

Luffy regarded the old woman with a pout. "I don't think I want to be examined."

"It is no different than if your doctor examined your body to determine why you are coughing," said Grandmother Gwendolyn. "I would have to do the same just to treat you. This unknown element is going to force me to be slow and less precise. Until I know what I'm dealing with."

"So you can't help Luffy until you know what type of spirit energy he has?" asked Nami, hugging Ann a little too tightly, causing the girl to squirm until she loosened her hold with a soft apology.

"I did not say that. I can help, it will just require more cooperation and patience on his part and it will take more than one session. Right now, I can at least help him enough so that he can eat and sleep properly." She looked Luffy up and down with a critical eye. "I can tell at a single glance that his problem are affecting his physical well being. For a pirate captain who relies on his strength to protect his ship, he needs to be in top shape at all times."

Luffy felt some of the tension leave him. He agreed with her statement and he was really tired of being unable to eat Sanji's good food and sleeping through the night. He was also tired of being crabby all the time. He sighed and said, "What do I have to do?"

"First…" Grandmother Gwendolyn looked at Nami. "How much are you willing to share in the presence of your subordinate?"

Luffy bristled. He did not have subordinates; he had friends that he depended on and whose company he enjoyed. However, he did not want to talk about that night in front of Nami. He also didn't want to admit there was something he was not willing to talk about in front of Nami.

As Luffy struggled in answer to Grandmother Gwendolyn's question, Nami picked up Ann and rose to her feet. "Whether or not Luffy feels comfortable discussing things with me here, Ann shouldn't be part of it. Since we can't leave her unsupervised, I'm going to leave."

Luffy felt like a coward which inflamed his anger. He said nothing as Grandmother Gwendolyn gave Nami directions to an area outfitted for young children to play in while being watched. Nami thanked her, then left without a word to her captain. It spoke volumes about how Nami felt.

Grandmother Gwendolyn turned to Luffy and said, "She's a good woman. Now, shall we begin?"

(Notes)

Grandmother Gwendolyn's services become very important to Luffy as time goes by. She will continue to be important to him for the duration of "The King and the Princess".


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lance

 _January 31, 801 WG_

Nami sat on the bench and watched Ann play. Ann had sat next to Nami for fifteen minutes trying to hide beneath the woman's arm before finding the courage to join the other small children at the sandy creek-side beach. One child had offered a bucket when he saw Ann had no toys of her own and another had given her a hand shovel. Ann was now merrily striving to make sand castles with the other children.

Nami noticed that all the little girls had duel braids like Luna. A few older girls that looked to be around Nami age or a bit younger that were in the area had one long braid that hung down their back. Older women had their hair like Grandmother Gwendolyn, with the braid wrapped around the hairline. The little boys had their hair tied back in a horsetail. There were no men or older boys present. It made Ann and Nami's loose long hair stand out.

Since there was an abundance of adult supervision, Nami let her mind wonder. She was annoyed with Luffy. She had thought when he had asked for her to come with him, he was going to at least open up to her about what happened. She could understand not wanting to talk about Pudding's assault around the guys. She did not see them as being sympathetic to him. Especially not Sanji, the lover of women everywhere. However, she wanted to be there for Luffy.

Some part of her knew she was being unfair to Luffy. Luffy was the one suffering. He knew he wasn't behaving right. He knew he needed help. The fact that he had taken it was a relief. She had no right to be mad at him but she wished he could have leaned on her a little bit. She was annoyed that Luffy didn't trust her more and annoyed for being annoyed with Luffy.

Nami sighed and returned her attention to Ann who was calling her. The little girl wanted to show off what she had created. Nami smiled and her annoyance evaporated. She waved at Ann and called praise for the small child's creation. Ann bubbled with joy.

Then Ann called out again, "Ji-kun! Look at what I made!"

Nami stiffened then turned around as Luffy responded from behind her, "Ah! That looks great, Ann!"

Luffy waved and smiled at his niece. The smile was genuine but it only partially lit his eyes. It seemed he wasn't completely back to normal. There was a bag over his shoulder that he hadn't possessed before.

"Luffy, are you done already?" asked Nami. How long had it been?

"Obaa-sama said they shouldn't overdo it and sent him away after about an hour." The response came from Luna, awake and unbothered by what happened before.

"Luna! Are you all right?"

"Yep!" Luna replied with a big smile.

Nami smiled in returned, relieved. She then looked at Luffy. "So, Luffy, what's in the bag?""

Luffy sat down, setting the bag on the bench between them. He looked embarrassed and it was Luna that answered. "The bag contains teas. One type is the one that I gave him earlier. The other is a type to help calm, it's for encouraging sleep, without the grogginess, in case trouble happens at night."

"Granny suggested we stay a few days. She wanted to make sure the tea actually did its job and she said it was a good place to rest before going back out to sea. She also said wanted to see me every day I was here." Luffy was red in the face as he said this.

Nami smiled and replied, "I think that would be a great idea. Ann really likes it here. I think letting her play for a few days with the other kids would be good for her. This is nice island. That is if you can wait on becoming Pirate King for few more days?" She meant the last part as a tease but when Luffy's face darkened she worried she may have overstepped.

Luffy watched Ann play for a moment without saying anything. She was now splashing in the water with the other children, her sandcastle forgotten. He smiled and said, "Yeah, it's been waiting for over twenty years, I think it can wait a few more days."

Nami grinned. Good! Luffy was willing to get help first. She was glad. She wanted them to hit Raftel at their best. She leaned to rest her head on Luffy's shoulder.

"So is that your little one?"

Luffy and Nami jumped apart as if they had been caught in a lover's tryst.

"Lance-san!" said Luna.

A man with a quarter inch beard, long fawn brown hair tied in a bun at the base of his neck, and twinkling fawn brown eyes, stood behind them.

"Uh… Oh! Uh, no. Ann is an orphan. She's been a passenger on our ship for the last month," replied Nami. She knew it sounded strange but tying her to Luffy would immediately reveal she was Ace's daughter. Though others knew of Sabo's status as Luffy's brother, it would be harder to believe he would leave a little girl in Luffy's care. The Revolutionary Army had places for children that were safe. It was how Sabo got his start along with many of the younger generation. If it was known Luffy had a niece then Ace would be the automatic connection people would make.

Lance scratched his head and said, "You know people around wouldn't mind taking in an orphan."

"You can't have her. She's my niece!" snapped Luffy glaring at Lance.

"Luffy!"

Luffy continued to glare as if threatening Lance to not say anything. Lance stared at the two. Nami could see his thought process. The whole world knew Ace was Luffy's brother. She wanted to smack Luffy. Why had he suddenly gotten so possessive? This seemed like the perfect place for Ann.

Lance then grinned and cried, "Excellent attitude, Captain. Keep it for when the boys come calling!" He then grabbed Luffy in a headlock and gave him the father of all noogies. Luffy yelped in surprise and Nami was stunned at the turn of events. Especially since it appeared Lance's noogies were actually being felt by the rubber-man.

Lance finally let Luffy sit back down. Luffy's hat was hanging on his back and his black hair was sticking in every direction. "So that's Ace and Veronica's little one. Glad to see she's all right. We'd been very worried after Paramount and Payback. Though, it sounds like Veronica didn't make it."

Luffy and Nami stared in shock at the man. "You knew my brother?" squeaked Luffy.

Lance looked at him, his face now serious. "This island used to be part of Whitebeard's territory. Ace and Veronica came here a few times. The last time she was showing and Ace was already a total wreck. His crewmates weren't helping and Veronica wanted to get some tips on child rearing from us. She dragged Ace along because she felt he needed to be there. He was way too young to be a father but you do the best with what life hands you."

Lance smiled. "Same goes for you and you are not even partially responsible for it. However, I think it's admiral that you are taking custody of your brother's child. You need any father advice, I'll be happy to give it. See you around, Captain."

The two stunned Straw Hats watched as the man walked away. Nami decided she liked Lance and this whole island.

"So," said Luna, breaking into the silence, "shall we go shopping?"

(Notes)

Lance was originally just a father who would guide Luffy in the mysterious of parenthood. In this story he got fleshed out as something more that had a much stronger tie to Luffy that originally envisioned. As you will see later.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just a Setback

 _January 31, 801 WG_

Nami peered into cabin where they had set up Ann's room, it was part of the space Robin, Nami and Carrot used but had a little privacy wall erected to give Ann her own defined area. Ann was asleep in her bed tucked beneath her pink and frilly comforter. Ann, exhausted from the day's events, had fallen asleep straight away instead of requiring her nightly bedtime story.

And it appeared, Ann wasn't the only one exhausted by the day's events. Nami suppressed a giggle. Luffy was curled up next to her, though his legs lay on the floor, snoring softly. It looked like he had fallen asleep while watching over her.

Nami walked toward the pair on silent feet so as not to disturb them. For the past week, Luffy's sleep had been restless and short. She had sometimes awakened to find him on the deck staring out at the sea when everyone else was snoring away. Usopp had mentioned a few times that he had heard Luffy begging someone to stop before the young man jolted awake.

This sleep was peaceful and she wanted to let him get as much rest as possible. She took the spare blanket and covered him with it so he wouldn't catch cold. His body was weak right now and she was concerned that he could catch some illness in its current state.

Luffy twitched then turned his head, blinking. _Damn!_ thought Nami as Luffy looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, Luffy," whispered Nami.

Luffy yawned and shook his head. He then turned around and draped his arms over her shoulders, his face buried in her neck. Nami turned red and gasped in a hushed voice so as not to disturb Ann. "Luffy! What are you doing?"

"You smell nice, Nami," he said in a groggy, slurred voice. He sounded drunk, though, there wasn't a trace of alcohol to be found on his breath or clothes.

Nami felt the heat rise in her cheeks. This was not the Luffy she knew. Sleep deprived, starving and probably dehydrated, he was beginning to behave in an unfamiliar manner. Had Pudding's assault awakened desire within him? Something he had no defense against because he had never had to deal with it before? Something his weakened spirit couldn't reign in? Had Grandmother Gwendolyn's treatment accidental broken the shackles of something that needed to be restrained without realizing it?

"Luffy! Stop!" Nami hissed and she began to push on her captain. She wasn't ready to cry for help. If she did and the crew saw Luffy like this, it would shatter their trust in him. Nami resolved to talk things over with Grandmother Gwendolyn tomorrow, but that wouldn't help with the current situation.

Nami felt Luffy's weight increasing as he leaned forward and her knees began to buckle. If she fell to the floor it would be all over, she was sure. She was afraid, but not for herself. She was afraid for her captain and her friends. If Luffy were in his right mind he would be horrified by what he was doing. If the worst happened, Luffy would awaken to a far worse nightmare. It would destroy him to know he had harmed one of his friends. She needed to wake him up now!

"Luffy!" she hissed again with even greater urgency. She adjusted her feet and began moving backward, driven by his weight. It was better than falling but there was only so far to could move. She couldn't get the leverage to strike, though, it wouldn't do anything since he was rubber and she didn't have Armament Haki.

Her back slammed into the wall and Luffy raised his head. He stared at her, eyes unfocused, then bent forward. Pinned, she only had one shot. She let him kiss her. It wasn't rough or forced, but strangely, soft and gentle and full of longing. For a brief moment, she wondered if it might not be a bad thing to let him continue, it was so tender and it awoke a yearning within her own heart.

Nami clenched her fists. No, for Luffy's sake, she could not let him continue. She bit down on his lip with all the force she could muster. When he jerked back, she grabbed his face to keep her mouth over his, muffling his cries of pain so as not to alert the others.

Now Luffy was the one pushing against her, trying to get away. Nami held until he stopped vocalizing, then let go only to grab his mouth with her hand while the other tangled in his shirt to keep him close. He was likely to start yelling if she released him completely. His eyes shone with shock and pain. He was very much awake now and very much confused.

"Keep quiet! You'll wake Ann up," hissed Nami. She felt hot sticky liquid oozing down her palm and tasted blood on her lips. She had broken the skin with her teeth. She would have to treat it before she could let her captain be seen by anyone on the crew.

Luffy saw the blood on her lips and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm not hurt!" Nami answered in a low voice. "It's your blood from when I bit you." She pulled her hand away and saw the palm was completely covered in the red sticky liquid. She had done more damage than she thought. "Stay put so I can get a cloth to treat it," she ordered and headed to the wash bucket.

"What was I doing?" asked Luffy in a hushed voice as he sank to the floor. He held a hand beneath his face to catch the blood dripping from his split lip.

"Sleep walking," replied Nami, still whispering. She washed the blood off her face. Luffy wouldn't be able to settle down if she still had it on her while she treated him. Also, if one of the others entered while she worked, she could explain away his injuries as the result of sleep-deprived clumsiness, but if she was bloodied as well it would be impossible to excuse.

"Nami," he said again, turning his gaze toward her, fear making his soft voice think. "What was I _doing?_ " His tone suggested he already knew but didn't want to believe it.

Nami sighed and turned back to Luffy with a pair of towels and the bucket of water. She knelt before him and began dabbing at his lip while he wiped his hands on the second towel. "You weren't trying to hurt me."

"Nami…"

"However, I need to go with you to Grandmother Gwendolyn tomorrow and tell her what happened. She needs to know to work out the tangles," she explained then hurried to add, "but you really weren't trying to hurt me, Luffy. I mean I almost let you continue. That was a really nice kiss you gave me." It was lame and she knew it. It didn't matter it was nice. It didn't matter that she liked it. She knew it and Luffy knew it. Where it mattered most he had been raised right and right now those values were flogging him for his actions.

Luffy turned bright red at Nami's assessment. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Tears of humiliation began to roll down his cheeks. "I… I don't know… I'm sorry!"

"We'll get through this, Luffy." Nami gave his shoulder a squeeze as she put pressure on his broken lip. "We can stay as long as we need to. Okay! It's your dream we're about to complete."

"Why should I become Pirate King? The Pirate King doesn't hurt his friends! The Pirate King—," Luffy was starting to get loud so Nami placed a finger to his lips.

He fell quiet and met her gaze. Her heart twinged in pain at the sight. She had never thought she could see such a broken look in Luffy's eyes. She wondered if this was how he looked when Ace had died before Jinbei had gotten him back on his feet. If he could recover from that he could recover from this. Nami believed that. She had to.

"Luffy, you've been hurt. Badly hurt.," she said while holding his gaze with hers. "It would have been so much easier if you were hurt in body. Chopper would just bandage you up and Sanji would give you lots of food. After a week you would be back to normal and we could continue. Just like before. However, these injuries are to the spirit. They aren't obvious and Chopper and Sanji can't do anything to help relieve the burden. Fate, however, seems to have smiled on us once again. We ended up right where we needed to be to get these particular wounds treated. So we are going to stay put until you are healed. That's all there is to it."

Nami searched his eyes for agreement or at least comprehension. She needed Luffy to understand that his crew was here for him. That she was here for him. So many times he got hurt challenging the worst of the worst so that he could protect them. In exchange his crew had tried their hardest to relieve some of the burden to him. To protect him when he was weak. Luffy had relied on his crew in the past. He needed to do so again.

Even if, this time, the monster was him.

She was certain that was the cause of his fear. He was afraid of the emotions that boiled within him. He was facing feelings he had never faced before and he didn't know how to deal with them. Worse, they were causing him to act in ways that he knew weren't right. He was afraid of what he would do to them if he couldn't maintain control. Yet control was slipping away from him. Yes, Nami needed to speak with Grandmother Gwendolyn even if it meant admitting to Luffy she had figured out what happened. He'd be further humiliated, but she was certain he could overcome it. He had to overcome it! If he couldn't, there was no way he could become Pirate King!

"Luffy, we will get through this and you will become the Pirate King. A king many times greater than Roger! This is just a setback, like Sabaody was. Like Ace was. We overcame that and we'll overcome this. Don't lose faith now!"

Nami pulled the cloth away, the bleeding had stopped. The young man closed his brown eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he appeared calmer, if more worn than before.

"Nami, thanks. I'm going to go to my bed now." He rose to his feet and started walking toward the door.

"Luffy, you can stay here. I can make a bed near Ann if you want."

Luffy looked back and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll have Sanji make some of that tea we were given this afternoon. I want to tell Granny if it worked or not." He then walked outside.

Nami sighed and looked down at the bloody towels sitting in the water of the bucket. She would have to scrub them to get the stains out before mixing them with the regular laundry. As she started to get to work on them she frowned.

The feel of Luffy's lips on hers returned to her conscious thoughts. She licked her lips before she realized what she was doing. There was a lingering sweetness as well as the tang of metal from his blood. She felt frustration and longing rise within her. Thoughts unbidden rose up. The smell of his hair, the feel of his breath on her neck as he commented on her scent. The memory alone was making her grow warm in certain areas. Dang! She _had_ been five seconds away from letting him do whatever he wanted with her.

Nami scrubbed the fabric harder as she blushed in embarrassment. She had wanted him. Was it just the circumstances that made her want to console him or had she wanted him before and these circumstances were the only reason why she refused? More importantly, did he really want _her_ or was this the by-product of having his libido awakened by Pudding and her aphrodisiacs? Could some of the emotions he was struggling to control be sexual desires? He certainly hadn't acted like he had any prior to Pudding. Yes, he would spy on bathing girls, like he did in Alabasta. And sure he reacted when Bon Clay had cloned her then flashed them, but that was such a boy thing. No, this was different. If his sleep-deprived mind was simply losing control over those desires, then would any woman walking in on him have resulted in this very scenario? Robin would have kept calm but Carrot?

She didn't know if Luffy was attracted to her or all women now, and, for Luffy's sake, she'd better figure it out, because next time, she might just encourage his attention and wouldn't that make things all sorts of awkward on the ship?

The whispers were agitated again, but it was different from before. They shifted around him expressing their disapproval. His choice of action bothering them and revealing something about their intentions that Law hadn't realized before.

Law had thought their presence was a sign that he was to become Pirate King. Now it seemed the time when he believed he was the one destined to find the One Piece was over. Despair and desperation now colored his mood. His shook his head trying to clear away the doubts. He needed to focus on protecting what he needed to protect. The dead were dead but the living could still be saved. They had to take priority. If Law wasn't careful he would lose even this window.

Backed into a corner by ties he had long thought lost, he couldn't continue forward without losing what mattered most to him. Perhaps the whispers had been pointing to Straw Hat all along and it was Law who was the ally meant to help _him_. What did that mean for Law now that things had come to this?

"What do you want me to do?" Law hissed at the whispers. "If I even try to make another alliance…" The whispers became more agitated, dancing around him, their voices more rapid as if trying to shout down his thoughts, but there was nothing he could do differently. This time he had to ignore their urgings and do what he had to do.

Law braced himself for the coming meeting. He would needed to be calm and natural less he arouse suspicion from the wiser crew members. He just needed the fourth coordinates. If they could just give him that, no one would have to be hurt! He wondered at the chances of accomplishing his task without causing harm and his mood grew darker. There was no way he could.

The whispers grew more alarmed… and angry.

"Captain are you sure about this?" Bepo looked at Law trying to read the man when he arrived on the bridge. The past week had seen a decided change in his demeanor. Law had become quiet and withdrawn, spending more time alone than with his crew. It was possible Law was becoming frustrated with not finding any clues about the fourth Road Poneglyph, but it seemed to be more than that to the furry navigator, though he couldn't put his finger on why he thought so.

"Yes, I am," replied Law. "We head over to where Straw Hat-ya is. I'm going to see if he has the fourth set of coordinates we need to find Raftel. And if he does, we are going to take it from him… one way or the other."

"What about Ann?" asked Bepo. The other crew stared at Law, waiting. They had come to care about the small girl that had spent two weeks on their ship after her mother was killed. They couldn't see themselves doing her any harm.

"Don't worry about her. I'll send her someplace safe if a fight breaks out," replied Law after a moment of silence.

"Will we really kill the Straw Hats if they don't give us the coordinates?"

"Only if necessary," replied Law without looking at any of them. "And if we do, we take Ann with us." His words were as cold as his expression and Bepo shivered. "I'm not going to lose now. I will become Pirate King and finish what Cora-san started."

Bepo had heard these words before, spoken with urgency and passion. Now they sounded hollow… as if they had become a lie.

(Notes)

Surprise. Surprise. No one is remotely interested in this one. Well too bad, it's necessary for the rest of the Chronicles. So I'm going to just dump the rest of the chapters up here and forget about it instead of drawing it out to catch the attention of new readers. There isn't really any point.

Makes me nervous for Shadow Storm. There is a lot more intrigue going on in that one. I didn't want it to be a repeat of Fire Storm and I finally figured out how to do that but that makes it less adventure and more intrigue. Since people want action and adventure that will probably make it less interesting.

Oh well.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shadows of the Heart

 _February 5, 801 WG_

A few days after arriving, the crew had settled into a routine, some reluctantly.

Ann was having the time of her life. She was making friends and the other women thought she was adorable. They were even willing to watch her for the crew, freeing them up to do pursue their own interests. A first since bringing her onboard their ship over a month ago.

Sanji was flirting with all the single women. They were easy to spot, single long braid hanging down the back meant eligible bachelorette. He was having a blast teaching them new cooking techniques and sharing his creations with the whole town. Many on the crew wondered if he weren't trying to distract himself from his feelings about Pudding. It was thought that Pudding had come to care about Sanji during their big adventure on Whole Cake Island a few months ago. After her attack on Luffy, Sanji had found it easier to dismiss it all as lie. Just an act to get them to help her rise to power within her own family.

Robin discovered the Mendoran's had a rich history that dated back thousands of years with culture and rituals not seen anywhere else. Even more fascinating to her was the fact that their history on the island itself was only a few centuries old. They had been nomads at one point, sailing all over the world before being forced to settle on an island by the World Government.

Robin's discovery led to Nami discovering that the islanders actually had navigation techniques that were vastly different from any of the modern methods. They also possessed old sea charts of islands they had frequented on their nomadic routes across the globe. Some of the charts were old and appeared out of date, Nami couldn't begin to place where the islands were. It almost seemed like some land masses were missing and there was something strange about the placement and size of others. Nami threw herself into the old navigation records and charts, taking studious notes of coordinates and ocean currents. There were likely to be islands missed if one relied on the log pose only. Her dream to chart the world required her to discover every scrap of land in the sea and accurately record its position. These old charts and navigation methods would be a big help in achieving that goal.

Robin's discovery also led Franky to discovering the unique boat designs their ancestors had used to travel the world. The shipwright could hardly believe it when he realized they traveled in boats that were open decked, had no lower deck, and were smaller than the Thousand Sunny. He was impressed, especially since these boats crossed the Calm Belt routinely without incident when the Marines had to use paddleboats and sea prisms to get across.

Upon hearing the other three's discussion, Jinbei wondered how it was his people had never heard of the Mendorans before now. Fishman island was the place all ships passed through if they wanted to move from one side of the Redline to the other without passing through Mary Geoise and having to purchase a new vessel on the other side. The Straw Hat helmsman began looking into the Mendorans' travel history and was stunned to learn there were passage ways through the Redline. According to some of their older records, there were tunnels going through the Redline in certain areas, though none on the Grandline itself. The tunnels were described as having sea water only part way through then rose until the passage was dry. This prevented deadly currents from forming in the tunnels and stopped any exchange of water and wildlife between the seas which would have betrayed their existence. Their boats were pulled onto a rolling platform and moved through the tunnels to the other side. Some entrances were low and could only be entered during low tide while others were high and enterable only at high tide. Due to the biggest of the nomadic ships being smaller than a caravel the entrances weren't obvious to the modern sailor, if they actually happened to be scanning the Redline at the right spot. It wasn't clear if the World Government was aware of them or if they had just assumed the nomads had been using the path through Fishman Island without asking the Fishman, in typical World Government contempt for the Fishman race. Jinbei made a note of them but didn't think they would be much use to the crew. The Sunny was never going to fit through them.

Chopper wasn't enjoying his time on Mendora as much. While the temperature was fine, he had been spooked by the hunters with the deer carcasses strolling into town. Being a reindeer, he didn't want to end up on the menu so he stuck close to the Sunny. He wanted to study the spirit healing and add it to his repertoire of techniques, but just couldn't wrap his head around something that seemed mainly religious and not scientific in nature. It left him frustrated as Luffy was going to Grandmother Gwendolyn everyday for her spirit healing. Chopper was the ship's doctor and not being able to help his captain upset him.

Carrot was spending her time getting into everything. Sheltered as she had been on Zhou, everything about the island fascinated her and she was running all over trying to see and learn everything about it. She was apparently annoying the hunters as she raced through the forest, disturbing the wildlife in the process, which ruined their hunts. The crew had had little success in getting her to calm down.

Usopp was poking his long nose into every shop he could find to see what they had. Gadgets and random do-hickies were his thing when he wasn't being a sniper. He wanted to add to his arsenal of gizmos to become a better "warrior of the sea". However, he was running out of things to work on.

Brook was a mix bag. He was enjoying learning some of the local songs and dances but offending everyone with his frequent request to see the women's underwear. Somehow the fact that he was a talking skeleton didn't faze them like it did so many other islanders elsewhere. It was possible their nomadic history meant they just accepted that the world was full of strange things and people and took his appearance in stride much like the Minks did.

Zoro spent the whole time sleeping or working out, but he was beginning to grumble about their lack of progress. That day he decided to say something while Luffy and Ann were still out, but the rest of crew was present. "Oi, how long do you think we're going to stay anchored here?"

Sanji sucked on his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "Until Luffy is ready to move on."

"We've already spent more time here than anywhere else. How long is he going to keep visiting that old witch?"

Several Straw Hats bristled at Zoro's choice of words but it was Chopper that replied, "Zoro, Luffy is still depressed. He's gotten better but he isn't himself yet."

"I would like to remind everyone that we have large target on us right now. Pudding's attack was the first but it won't be the last. The longer we linger in one place the easier it will be for someone else who wants to be Pirate King or some agent of the World Government to find us."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment then Robin spoke up. "That target won't leave us even after we obtain the One Piece. If anything it will become bigger. Right now no one realizes we have all four coordinates. If we declare ourselves the winner then everyone will come after us to either silence us or challenge us."

Jinbei sighed and said, "If we stay put people will think a clue to Raftel's whereabouts are here. Particular those pirates who are aware of the Road Poneglyph. We do need to think about moving on."

"Though, this place has been a unexpected treasure trove of sea knowledge," said Franky. Jinbei smiled and nodded. Robin chuckled.

Nami sighed and said, "I did get the eternal pose for Mendora so we can make this a routine stop."

"Then there is little reason to stay. We can always come back," said Usopp.

"Nami, you seem to be the most attuned to Luffy condition," said Robin. "How is he doing? Is the spirit healer actually helping him?"

"I don't see what that old hag can do. It seems to be a total sham," said Zoro as he leaned back. "Luffy's being weak and she's exploiting it. He needs to suck it up like he did after Ace died. This wasn't nearly as terrible."

 **WHAM!**

"AH! What the hell did you do that for?!" Zoro held his head and snarled at Nami who stood over him with her climatact in her hands. Her face was a mask of unbridled fury.

"I never expected you to be very supportive of Luffy right now," she huffed while raising her weapon. "But I never thought you could be that cold. To bring up Ace! Thank god Luffy isn't here. I can't imagine what he would feel after hearing that from one of his friends. No wonder he's trying to deal with this on his own. He probably knew he'd be taunted if he tried to confide in us."

"That was a mean thing to say Zoro!" stated Carrot while glaring at him with her fists planted on her hips.

Usopp and Chopper were looking at Nami in terror the rest looked at Zoro like he was scum.

Before Zoro could say anything more and probably get walloped again for his trouble, Franky spoke up. "Nami, how is Luffy?"

Nami straightened and turned away from Zoro. Her fists clenched and shook with the strength of her emotions.

"Nami-san?" Sanji's soft prompt that force Nami to speak.

"He's… changed," she replied. It wasn't like she could answer him or any of them with the full truth of their captain's problems. Grandmother Gwendolyn wouldn't discuss details with her since it would be a breach of trust with Luffy. The old woman only granted advice to Nami on how to handle him going forward when it came to their general interactions. It did provide hints to Luffy's problems but not the clarity the crew wanted. "I don't think there is any way for him to return to what he was before. I think that scares him."

Robin walked over to Nami and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is he going through, Nami. You seem to have an idea but neither you nor him or telling the rest of us."

"I can guess and to that I say his response is typical. I personally think it would be better if told us, depended on us more, but I won't push it if this—!" She leveled a glare on Zoro. "Is what he's going to get. Mishandle him while he's like this and we lose him forever."

The others were silent for a moment as they considered her words. "He just needs us to support him," said Sanji, he turned to head indoors to begin cooking dinner. "Nothing else need be said on that matter. He'll come to us when he's ready."

Nami hoped he was right.

Luffy leaned against the wall, silent. None of his crew could see him from the deck and he made no motion to catch their attention. He didn't move as he tried to process everything he had heard. He could feel no anger at their words, not even Zoro. He felt nothing. Only empty.

Ann murmured in her sleep and curled her fist around his shirt. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the walk back after playing hard all day. Luffy stroked her hair then turned away from the dock and began walking back up the street. He couldn't bring himself to board his own ship. He couldn't bring himself to face his crew.

He didn't know what to do or where to go. He couldn't get past Pudding's attack. He couldn't bottle it up. The memories and the feelings roared up from the dark when he was alone. They conspired to make him ill, leaving him with less and less reserves to deal with life itself. He wouldn't last five minutes in a fight in this state. His crew was losing faith in him. That was understandable. He was losing faith in himself as well.

(Notes)

Nah, There really isn't much to say about this chapter. More emotional and mental issues going on and Zoro foreshadowing again.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mirror of Desire

 _February 13, 801 WG_

"Well that definitely sucked," said Lance. He and Luffy were sitting in a clearing an hour's walk into the forest at the moment.

Lance had spotted the despondent captain earlier as he was returning home for the night and dragged Luffy to his house. Luffy had neither the energy nor will to protest and let himself be led away. Upon reaching the single story home, Lance's wife, a burly no nonsense woman named Matilda, looked Luffy over then set out another place setting for him without a word of complaint to her husband. Ann, too tired to be roused for dinner, was tucked away in a small bed in the back. Once Luffy was seated at the table, Lance having planted the skinny captain in a chair before he could protest, Matilda placed a bowl of steaming stew in front of him with a loaf of dark bread.

Luffy had stared at the food before the woman clucked her tongue and said, "It be mighty shameful to leave good food lying on your plate when you are a guest in another's home." Luffy wasn't big on manners and he knew he needed to eat but his appetite continued to fail him.

"As least nibble on it," said Matilda as she and the rest of the family settled to attend to their own dishes.

Luffy did as instructed, taking some of the bread and dipping it in the stew before taking tiny bites from the soaked part. Somehow he managed to polish off both bowl and bread without realizing it until he had no bread left to grab and the bowl was empty. Matilda had looked supremely satisfied when she cleared away his plates.

While the two boys cleaned plates, Lance spoke quietly with his wife then motioned for Luffy to follow him. The two headed out into the night marching up a path that led through the woods into a clearing where Lance stopped then spun around to face the Straw Hat captain.

"All right, what happened? You're even gloomier now than you were when you landed."

Luffy had half a mind to tell Lance to mind his own business, but Lance and his wife and taken the time to feed him without pestering him with questions sooner. He owed the man some answers. Luffy had then sat down on a fallen tree to sort his thoughts. He told Lance about the discussion he had overheard his crew having on his ship when they thought he wasn't around. It felt even more pathetic for effectively running away from them rather than face their accusations and concerns. Lance, however, had a different view of the matter.

Lance's simple statement said so much in so few words. "Zoro is definitely out of line. It may just be an ignorance thing, though. At least he wasn't saying it to your face, he has some compassion."

"I think I would have preferred him to say it to my face than whisper it behind my back," said Luffy while putting lines in the dirt at his feet. "I know I'm being weak and need to get over it. I know I'm failing as their captain over something stupid like this. I—aah!" Luffy grabbed his head and ran his fingers rapidly through his hair in frustration.

"Captain, you aren't one to fall in love with drama so if you are hurting this bad then whatever happened wasn't small, stupid or petty. It was serious."

"I was able to get back up after Ace died, that was serious too!"

"What got you back up?"

Luffy took a deep breath as he thought about two years ago when he was about to throw everything away after losing his brother. "Jinbei. Jinbei told me to focus on what I still had. Then Rayleigh came up with that plan to get a message to my friends even though it meant going back to the place Ace died."

"You had something to focus on and an immediate mission goal that needed attending to. After that you distracted yourself with moving forward. That's part of overcoming grief. I know you don't want to talk about whatever it was that happened recently, but I don't believe it involved death. In this case something important was taken away and it could possibly be taken again because all parties are still alive. To overcome this you still have to focus on tomorrow and the immediate mission goal. So… What is it you are trying to do? What is your motive to get up and sail?"

"To become the Pirate King."

"Why? What is it about becoming the Pirate King that drives you so?"

Luffy sat up and took a deep breath. He had given this explanation before, and it always confused people at first, but his reasons were still the same. "The Pirate King is the freest man there is. I want that freedom. That's why I want to become Pirate King."

Lance looked at him with wide eyes then burst out laughing. Luffy stared at Lance. "Freedom? That's it? That's so innocent! Pirates everywhere come looking for the crown for the glory, for the treasure, for the knowledge. They come with their own agendas and baggage but you… you just want the freedom. That's so simple yet so perfect!"

"Huh?"

Lance calmed down but was still grinning broadly. "I just remembered something funny. There is a series of stories that we sell in town called Artemis. A really fun series, you should read it to your niece when she's older. It's a little too advance for her right now. The main character is call Artemis, a kid who travels from place to place and has lots of adventures and sometimes saves a kingdom or two along the way. Sound familiar?"

Luffy just stared at him not getting it. Lance snorted and continued.

"Anyway in one of the stories, Artemis is trying to find the Philosopher's Stone and some evil—"

"The what?"

"The Philosopher's Stone. It's a magic stone that can turn lead into gold and grant immortality or such. So some evil people are trying to get it as well so they can become rich or powerful. That would be bad for a lot of reasons so Artemis is trying to find it to stop them. Both evil agents and Artemis are racing to find the stone before the other. The stone ends up being inside a full-length mirror called the Mirror of Desires. It's called that because when you look in the mirror it shows your deepest desire. The evil agents were looking in the mirror and, of course, they see themselves using the stone to makes themselves powerful, but it didn't reveal where the stone was or how to get it. Artemis, on the other hand, looked in the mirror and, because the kid just wanted to find it and not use it, the Philosopher's Stone materialized in the kid's pocket. The trick was to want to find the stone not use in order for the stone to come out of the mirror."

"Huh?" Luffy wondered what the point of this story was. If it was to put him to sleep from boredom, it was working.

"The point I'm making is, I think, becoming Pirate King is like the Mirror of Desire and the Philosopher's Stone. I think wanting to become Pirate King for the freedom might just be the same as wanted to find the Philosopher's Stone without wanting to use it. You can't become Pirate King if you bring extra baggage or desire something other than the crown. All those pirates are bringing extra wants and so they can't find it. Their greed is getting in the way."

Lance scratched his head. "I think I just went and made things more confusing for you. But I'm trying to say is I think you will become Pirate King eventually because you aren't greedy. You may be the one that the crown is waiting for."

Luffy stared at Lance as he slowly worked his way through the metaphoric explanation. "But I don't really feel like I can become the Pirate King right now," he said slowly. Metaphors really weren't his thing. "I don't feel like I should." He turned away.

"That's because you have excellent instincts and you realize you've had a bunch of baggage dropped on you all of a sudden. Until you can buck it, you probably won't be able to, just like all the others. That's why you're stalled here. You're trying to get that baggage off so you can go back to becoming Pirate King."

Luffy sat upright. Lance's roundabout, complicated explanation was finally beginning to make sense. Or at least he thought it was beginning to make sense. "What kind of baggage? What is it that's holding me here?"

Unfortunately for Luffy, that was the limit of Lance's insight. "I don't know. I don't have any information on what occurred last month, so I don't know what suddenly changed. Up until then you were able to get past the Mirror of Desire. Now you can't. It could be something other than freedom has become your greatest desire. Depending on what happened, it could be something as simple as revenge. Or it could be something complicated like obsessing over why a thing happened. As long as you aren't able to answer the question of what you want honestly, you are never going to be able to offload that baggage."

Luffy groaned and fell backward off the log. "I want to become Pirate King!"

"PROGRESS!" Lance shouted causing Luffy to jump. Lance bit back a laugh at the young man's defensive stance and wide eyes. Luffy glared and Lance coughed before he continued, "We have you back at 'I want' from 'I don't feel like' so we have indentified the problem." Luffy hunched his shoulders and settled back on the log in a child-like pout.

Lance smiled gently at him as he said, "It is a strong desire, but something has supplanted it in your heart for the moment. Maybe you should use your sessions with Grandmother Gwendolyn to work out what the new desire is and make peace with it."

"I've already talked a lot with her and nothing's happened," grumbled the Straw Hat captain, once again drawing in the dirt.

"Well, when you attack from the wrong angle you might as well be hitting a mountain. Once you figure out the route, it will be so easy you'll wonder why you were having trouble."

Luffy looked at the swirls in the dirt as he tried to force the underworked gears in his head to move. Revenge or obsession? He didn't think he wanted to get back at Pudding. He just didn't want to see her ever again. Obsession? Maybe. His mind did keep asking why.

"Something to think about, Captain."

"Huh?" Luffy turned to regard the older man.

Lance met his eyes, his expression serious. "Aside from your late brother, you probably can assume that anyone who has ever declared they want to be Pirate King is someone who will turn on you no matter what relationship you had with them before."

Luffy choked at Lance's words. "I never said anything about that."

"So this incident did involve someone betraying you over that."

Luffy flinched back. Lance had been fishing and the Straw Hat captain had fallen for it.

Lance glanced at him and answered the unspoken question. "Children are not deaf and they can repeat a lot of things you don't ever want uttered."

Ann. The crew had talked a lot about what happened. Ann must have talked about it to Lance or his sons. Luffy sighed, letting the tension leave him, then yawned.

"Want to go back to your ship, Captain?"

"No." He wasn't ready to see his crew. His chest still pinged with pain over what had been said earlier. Luffy flopped back then rolled over, feeling the darkness of sleep taking him. It was a long overdue peace and he didn't want to move for anything.

Lance looked at the young man now snoring away on the grass. He smiled and sighed. Nights here could get cold especially during the winter months, he would have to take the Straw Hat captain back to his place. He wouldn't bring him back to the ship, the captain hadn't wanted that and his niece was asleep in his house anyway. Lance would settle the young man on the couch. That way Ann could find her uncle when she woke up.

Lance bent down and picked up the young man, shuffling him onto his back. Once the pirate captain was settled, he said, "I seem to have taken on some of your work, Grandmother."

From the tree-line appeared Grandmother Gwendolyn. "I don't much mind. It really is a shame that you didn't heed the spirit's calling. You have excellent instincts."

Lance smiled and replied, "Nah, I have a cheat in this case. He's just like his mother."

"Hoh?" Grandmother Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow.

Lance glanced her then back at the young man. She was curious about him as well. He had never told her about his time in the service nor what had driven him to return. She only knew what the papers had told. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted her or anyone's help. It was because if anyone else knew what he knew their lives would be in danger.

"That also means, however, if he gets any worse, only his father will be able to help him. He'll spiral into ruin otherwise."

Grandmother Gwendolyn gave a Lance a severe look. "Lance, if you have any way of contacting that man…"

Lance grimaced. He wasn't sure if Dragon would even take his call. It had been eighteen years since they had gone their separate ways. Yes, he knew how to contact him, Dragon had left that open on the belief that Lance would change his mind after he had had time to mourn. After all this time, would Dragon even listen?

"I can try to reach him. That's all I can promise. However, I suggest you not let him slip in the first place, Grandmother."

"Naturally." The old woman turned away and vanished into the woods.

Lance sigh then headed down the path. The young man was small and light on his back. It seemed absurd how much power this person, barely an adult, could wield and how much the fates were placing on his small and narrow shoulders.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shadow of Doubt

 _February 6, 801 WG_

Lance stared out the window at the sky, dawn was coming. The town was dark and quiet. It was still too early for fishermen such as him to be up. Though it was winter, the sun still rose at its usual six o'clock hour. Seasons on the Grandline weren't dictated by the amount of daylight like the islands in the outer seas. No, he was awake for another reason.

There was a quiet energy to the air, signally impending danger. He didn't know what, but it had stirred the old warrior within, waking him hours early. He could see nothing amiss but he knew trouble would soon be here. He glanced at the shadow of the Thousand Sunny then over toward the couch where the Luffy slept. The young man was curled beneath the spare comforter. It was a relief to see him sleeping quietly when he had reportedly been suffering nightmares before.

Though, he had told Grandmother Gwendolyn that he would contact Dragon, he hadn't yet. Luffy wasn't so far gone that he needed his father. Lance wanted to give the old spirit healer a day with the new strategy first. If it worked then Luffy wouldn't need Dragon. Lance didn't want to waste Dragon's time or put him at risk by calling him over unnecessarily, however, it would take time for him to travel to Mendora. If Lance didn't call him over soon enough, Dragon wouldn't arrive in time if Luffy did fall apart.

The troubling energy changed his mind. If danger were approaching the Straw Hats in their current state then he feared Luffy would be shoved over the brink. He pulled out a den den mushi and attached an encryption device. It was an old device and it took several minutes before it confirmed it had completely encrypted the den den mushi he was using. Lance wondered how long and how well it would work but it was all he had to work with. Once he was certain the line was secure, he began dialing.

The ring tone sounded as he waited for a response from the other end. After a minute a sleepy voice responded. It wasn't Dragon, probably an underling assigned to monitor the lines.

"Who is it?"

"I need to speak with Dragon."

"Who is this?"

Lance knew the subordinate was just doing his job by not just blindly handing him over to Dragon. Dragon was there leader even if a call was probably the most harmless communication their leader could have with an unknown. Still, Lance didn't want his name to being going over the line. Dragon was known but Lance was anonymous. If the encryption failed, Lance could become a target along with his entire family and even country. Best not to say his name and convince the subordinate at the other end to just hand over the receiver.

"This matter concerns his son and it would be best for all parties to reduce the relay error by getting Dragon to talk to me specifically."

The young man at the other end was silent for a moment then said, "What happened to Luffy? If you're holding him hostage…"

Lance snorted, cutting the young man off. "Is this Sabo? Dear boy, what'd you do to get stuck on night watch?"

Sabo was silent again then snarled, "What makes you think this is punishment?" He sounded just a little too huffy, thus confirming to Lance that Sabo had gotten himself into trouble with Dragon.

"Dragon's always been the type to humble his officers with grunt work if they got too full of themselves. Though, I think you weren't being as mindful of your task as you should be, Chief of Staff."

Choking sounds came across the line. Lance grinned. If he had the time he would tease Sabo some more just because he could, but this was a business call, so he needed to get back to the subject at hand.

"All right, all right, I'll leave it at that," he said. "I just need to speak with Dragon about his son, but since it's you I guess I can trust you with this message."

Sabo growled. He clearly thought this was ransom call.

"I'll need you to repeat what I'm about to say word for word to Dragon. No interpretations or assumptions. Dragon will understand if you repeat it properly, otherwise he'll just get confused."

"Fine. What's the message?"

"Tell Dragon, Congratulations! Your precious baby boy, the one you threw away your entire career for, is very much his mother's son. Now hurry up and get your ass down here. You're the only one who has the ability to talk him off the ledge he's about to hurl himself off of. I can't. That's why she married you and not me in the first place."

Sabo was silent again then said in an incredulous tone, "You want me to say what?!"

"Write it down and hand it to him if you really can't say it."

Silence again then he said, "What's wrong with Luffy?"

Lance thought about the answer. It was a long answer was complicated and he could tell the encryption device was not going to last much longer. Someone had found the line and was trying to crack the code.

"Just get here before things get any worse."

Nami moved across the deck with purpose. Luffy hadn't come to breakfast again, something that had become common place in the last two weeks. However, he was not at his customary spot on the ship's bow. More troubling was that Ann hadn't appeared for breakfast, and when Nami checked on her bed, found she hadn't slept in it last night. Nami's concern was only growing as she found that no one onboard the ship had seen Luffy or Ann return. Nami decided to head into town to see if any of the townsfolk had seen their wayward captain this morning. She started walking down the gangway.

"Leave him be," said Zoro from where he was lounging on the railing.

Nami glared at him. She couldn't help but feel last night's conversation had played a role in Luffy not returning. "Why should I? He's not himself right now."

"You've been fussing over him for the last two weeks like a mom over her kid. Luffy's not a kid and he can take care of himself."

Nami stormed back up the gangway. Zoro looked at her and cringed when she stood over him, radiating fury. "ZORO!"

"Lively as always, I see."

Both Nami and Zoro paused and looked down at the dock. A man in a long brown coat, wearing a white and black spotted hat and holding a sheathed sword against his shoudler, stood near the gangway looking at them.

Law.

The two froze and went on guard. Law was a contender for the Pirate King throne, and after what happened with Pudding, they weren't going to just make nice with any of their rivals no matter what their past relationship was.

This case was especially tricky. Law had been the one to bring Ann to them. He was the only pirate in the world that knew Ann was on their ship. To make things more complicated, he had presented Ann after they had acquired the fourth Road Poneglyph. That was six weeks ago and at that time he hadn't said a word about the Road Poneglyph.

Nami turned to regard the Heart captain. Why was he here now? Had he found the fourth Road Poneglyph and was here for a translation, betting on Luffy's general friendliness to get it? Nami bit her lip, if Law had retrieved the fourth Road Poneglyph then he was about to win the throne. Luffy was still stalled. Translating it for him would give Law the One Piece. Surely, Law had to know that they weren't going to make this a boat race to Raftel.

"Hi, Tra-o, fancy seeing you here," said Nami in feigned friendliness. No point in picking a fight if it could be avoided. The people of Mendora had been very accommodating and she didn't want to cause them any unnecessary trouble.

Law looked around and asked, "Where's Straw Hat-ya?"

Nami felt her pulse quicken and Zoro shifted his grip on his sword. She kept her smile, though, and answered, "Here and there. We just stopped to resupply."

"Hoh…" Law eyed her and Nami suddenly wondered if Law was aware they had been docked for longer than a simple supply stop. It only confirmed in her mind that, this time, Law was up to something.

"So what brings you here?" asked Nami quickly. She didn't want Law lingering too long on Nami's response or ask a follow up question that would reveal the lie.

Law didn't shift his focus as he replied, "Just happened to wind up here while following the log pose. It's frustrating to not have any hints on where to find the fourth Road Poneglyph, but I guess that's why no one knew where it was even when they had been part of Roger's crew."

"Is that the real reason you're here?" said Zoro, jumping down and resting his hand on the hilts of his three swords.

"Real reason?" Law adjusted his own grip on his sword. "Are you saying that the fourth Road Poneglyph is here?"

Nami hissed in fury and alarm. _Zoro, you idiot! You're playing right into his hands!_

"I didn't say any such thing," replied Zoro, flicking his thumb on the guard of his favorite sword and exposing a centimeter of naked blade.

"Then you won't mind if I look around," said Law turning his back on Zoro and walking away.

Zoro clicked his sword back into place only after Law was several yards up the street and still walking. Nami hurried down the gangway. She grabbed Zoro by the collar and shook him.

"Why did you ask him that? You practically told him about the fourth Road Poneglyph," she snarled, still whispering to prevent eavesdropping.

"Huh? I didn't say any such thing." Zoro, however, was not bothering to keep his voice down.

Nami was too infuriated by Zoro clueless response to notice and her own voice began to rise. "You did! When Law said he didn't have a clue where the fourth Poneglyph was, you got all territorial and asked if that was the real reason he was here, you practically told him that it was here."

"But it isn't here. So what if he got the wrong impression?"

"Maybe not the Poneglyph itself but we have the translation, which is even better for him! If he figures out we already have it, he could come and take it. If we had just acted clueless he wouldn't know it was here in any form."

"Then that would be all the more reason to grab Luffy and get out of here."

"Agreed but if we round everyone up at once, Law will notice. He's the biggest schemer we've met to date, if we start running around he will realize we're trying to bail. I'll look for Luffy and Ann, like I was originally planning, as well as alert our friends if I see them. We want everyone to return to the ship naturally. So you stay here and watch the ship to make sure no one from Law's crew tries to sneak onboard."

"Fine, but if we do it that way, we might not leave until tomorrow morning."

"Then we leave tomorrow morning. We're trying to avoid a fight, Zoro, and Law is docked right next to us. We can't let him suspect us." Nami turned away and headed into town. Things had just turned unbelievably dangerous in a very short space of time.

Unnoticed by the pair, a red fox sat behind a barrel near the dock. It flicked its ears and waited for the swordsman to return to the ship before stepping away from its corner. It moved quickly and watched for people, avoiding their attention until it arrived at the gangway for a certain submarine.

A large man with dark hair looked at the fox and asked, "So what have you learned, Ikkaku?"

"The Straw Hats have the translation for the fourth Road Poneglyph. Something happened recently so our captain's presence had put them on edge. They are planning to leave soon, possibly tomorrow morning or earlier if they can get everyone back to the ship. They're trying not to arouse suspicion so they aren't rushing. There's no Poneglyph here, though."

Jean Bart scratched his head in confusion. "I wonder why they're hanging around here instead of heading to Raftel."

"I don't know either. They were dancing around the subject the entire time. Something seems to have happened, though. They are being unusually cautious."

"Well anyway, good job! We'll let Captain Law know when he gets back."

Ikkaku nodded then head up the gangway. Once she reached the deck, she shivered and stood up back into her human form. Foxes had excellent ears, perfect for eavesdropping, though, the way those two had spoken, even a regular person could have heard them.

Idiots.

(Notes)

Yes, I gave Ikkaku a zoan devil fruit. There was never an indication one way or the other in the series and she could have just as easily gained it since Wano. So she will be a fox for the rest of the Chronicles.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pain in Remembrance

 _February 6, 801 WG_

Law walked through town. The Straw Hats were hiding something, that much was clear from their actions, and he didn't have a lot of time. If the Straw Hats found his presence unnerving then they must have the fourth Road Poneglyph coordinates. The town wasn't all that impressive, but it was peaceful, and the numerous children running around and women laughing made him forget his troubles for a moment.

"Kacoo! What are you doing, Trafalgar?" asked a watery tenor, the voice of that irritating pigeon speaking on behalf of the man who was a harbinger of death. The Cypher Pol assassin. Law froze but didn't turn to look. He had once again failed to check his surroundings. He had become too reliant on the voices, which had become so agitated by his actions that they could no longer warn him of other dangers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a shadow in the space between the buildings.

"Didn't I say I would do as you asked?" whispered Law as he stepped closer to the building and leaned on it as if he had decided to people watch for the time being. He mentally cursed his lack of attention even as he wondered why the agent was here. It was no surprise how he had arrived here. When making their deal, the Cypher Pol agent had made a vivre card of Law so he could track the pirate.

"Kacoo! You are supposed to get the coordinates for Raftel. Why did you walk away from that ship when it was lightly guarded?" The assassin using the pigeon after having already spoken to him before with his actual voice was a strange decision. Law wondered if he was doing it in an attempt to throw him off his game.

"You call Pirate Hunter Zoro-ya a light guard?" Law asked, refusing to be bothered by the change of speech pattern.

"Kacoo! Fair point. So why did you call attention to yourself. They were distracted by their petty squabble, you could have attacked then."

"I will not explain myself to you. I will get you your coordinates and I will save your precious scientist, but you need me alive to do either. Those who have underestimated the Straw Hat crew always pay for it."

"Kacoo! Do as you wish. Just remember if you fail there will be no reason to continue the Ice Man project."

"I won't fail. Raftel and Vegapunk's life. Just remember to keep you word after all this."

"Kacoo! Don't worry. Vegapunk started the Ice Man project of his own volition. If you save him we won't do anything to disrupt his work or render it pointless. That would just upset him. And an upset scientist is likely to sabotage his creations to punish us."

"Oji-san?"

Law looked down and felt his heart skip a beat. Ann stood before him with a fist full of flowers. She was wearing what appeared to be a local dress of green and yellow trim and her black hair was in pigtails. Two boys stood to either side of her, one much older, and stared at Law, their fawn brown eyes suspicious.

Law's mind flashed to when he was the same age as the older boy and looking out for his little sister. The man was still behind him, observing. If Law wasn't careful, he could give Ann away. He was grateful the little girl was dressed the way she was. If she had been in her usual clothes it would have been obvious that she had come with Straw Hat as he was the only ship other than Law's on the island.

"Oji-san? Are you all right?" Ann asked. Her emerald eyes shone as they stared up at him.

"Perfectly fine," he said tersely, feigning annoyance for having some random kid bothering him.

"Come on, Ann," said the older boy and he tugged on the little girl's arm to draw her away.

Ann was stubborn, though, she pulled away from the boy and stepped closer. Law wanted very badly to shoo her away before the man behind him suspected anything, but that would only make things worse. If Ann got upset and started crying, Straw Hat, who had to be somewhere close by, would show up, then it would be all over for Ann.

Law suddenly wondered if the prolonged stay on this island was to get Ann acclimated to the people so she could be left with them instead of continuing the dangerous journey with the Straw Hats. It made sense to Law and it did have a very nice feel to it. A good place for a child with no family to grow up. It was a nice idea but it didn't resolve the immediate issue at hand; how to get Ann to leave without revealing her connection to the Straw Hats or him?

Ann then hugged his leg, patting his calf and said, "It will be all right, Oji-san. Everything will be all right." Law felt his heart go into his throat.

Ann stepped back and offered him one of her wildflowers. "Here! It's the prettiest!" Law wordlessly bent down and took the blossom from her.

"Thanks, now go, you're making your brothers anxious."

Ann mercifully didn't argue the brothers' comment, further fueling Law's speculation that Straw Hat was planning to make this her permanent home. She smiled and turned back to the boys who quickly led her away. The older one looked at Law one last time, this time puzzled, before hurrying the two younger children away. He was a good big brother. Law felt a small smile twitch into place, then his moment of peace ended.

"You're soft," said the assassin, this time using his actual smooth baritone instead of the bird. The edge it brought to the words threatened Law's cool.

"I was thinking of my sister," said Law, the smile disappearing. He wondered if the assassin suspected Ann.

"Then you'll get the job done?"

"Of course." Law suppressed a sigh of relief, the man seemed to have accepted Law's reasoning.

"You have twenty-four hours. After that, you'll have nothing left to offer but your life." The shadow vanished.

Law stood there and stared at the flower. He wasn't lying, he was thinking of his sister. He was thinking of what it would be like to talk to her, to hug her, to watch her play and enjoy a festival with ice cream like before. Something that could never happen again, no matter what decisions he made.

The whispers, that had gone strangely quiet during his conversation with Ann, returned. There was urgency and pleading in their tone. Law shook his head. He had to go through with this. At least if he went through with it, Straw Hat could still survive versus if the assassin got involved. Not just Straw Hat and his crew, but potentially this peaceful island and Ann would die if an agent of Cypher Pol decided to get serious. For Ann's sake, if nothing else, he had to go through with it himself.

Out of sight of the island, a battleship sat anchored. Her sails were furled, but the white and blue flag of the World Government waved lazily in the breeze. Lucci landed on the deck and removed his mask. He didn't know why he couldn't just move forward with killing Straw Hat, but his superiors needed Law's cooperation. Letting him handle this for the time being would get them what they wanted.

Vegapunk's time was running out and Law was the only one that could give their genius scientist the time he needed to continue his work. Getting the coordinates to Raftel would allow them to put an end to the One Piece once and for all. If Straw Hat perished in the process so much the better.

Lucci sensed that Law was trying to get the coordinates without fighting Straw Hat. He wouldn't succeed. Lucci had revealed himself to force Law into action, to make him rush, to act without a scheme in place, to not have time to come up with a counter with Straw Hat. Law would have to get the coordinates now with an eye for speed and not diplomacy. Lucci wondered if Law would actually kill Straw Hat.

It didn't matter much to him, though. If Law was successful, then two of the top candidates for Pirate King would be out of the running for good. Lucci very much hoped for that outcome, though, even if Law managed to get the coordinates without killing Straw Hat, Lucci would just come by later and finish the young man off himself. He owed Straw Hat that much for what happened two years ago.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Lies in Truth

 _February 6, 801 WG_

"I can't begin to understand the woman's full motivation just from what you told me, Captain," said Grandmother Gwendolyn as she examined the leaves of one of the understory herbs. "If I have any understanding of how positions of power work, transitions are dangerous times for an organization. Each new ruler has to establish itself in order to earn the people's confidence. There are many ways this can occur. Dictatorships for example remove anyone that could challenge them, thus terrifying the rest into submission. Warrior nations may have the new leader show off the trophies of past conquests or commit a great conquest. Others may do a great service for their subjects or make an edict of note that sets the tone for their reign.

"As a new Yonko in an established crew, she may have needed to show she can do great things. Becoming Pirate King would have been the easiest course to showing she was better than her mother and worthy of her siblings' loyalty. She is not a great power of undeniable strength that her mother was and intelligence is too subtle to gain immediate results. A clever leader can prove themselves with time but when you need immediate results it just isn't enough."

She paused as she pulled leaves from the herb, careful not to damage the stems, and placed them in her basket. The old woman then rose and moved further through the forest. Luffy followed after her, listening and thinking about her words.

They had been at this all day. Luffy had had to explain a lot more about the Big Mom pirates and Pudding to help her get an idea about the nature of the assault. Since none of his feelings involved getting back at her, he didn't see it as revenge obsessed. If Lance's suggestion worked, Luffy might be able to put this behind him soon.

It hadn't been a happy conversation. It had taken all day just to get to this point because Luffy couldn't just give Grandmother Gwendolyn all that information. He wasn't someone who knew much about anything that he didn't feel concerned him. Politics, particularly pirate politics, was something that he didn't care about in the slightest, depending on his crew to keep track of these complicated matters. He actually didn't know much about Pudding and the realization made him question why he had even put so much trust in her in the first place. Especially when she did have a history of fooling him with her upbeat and friendly manners. Just because she had turned around and helped them at the end didn't mean she had become a friend. The result of her helping them was the ousting of her mother and she becoming the new leader of the Big Mom pirates. Grandmother Gwendolyn pointed out that Pudding may never have been their friend, only a person that had used them to improve her own position.

Through her questioning, Grandmother Gwendolyn realized that Luffy largely made decisions on instinct and intuitive awareness of people's motivations. Pudding could have used them, she could also have been sincere. Big Mom was causing problems for Whole Cake Island and replacing her may have been a decision that needed to be made. Pudding was clever and may have been the best one to take control, leaving the strength aspect of the crew to her siblings. Pudding still would have needed to prove her worth as a Yonko, a position that demanded strength of body and well as spirit.

Their discussion had headed outside because Grandmother Gwendolyn needed to gather herbs for teas and medicines. The sun was setting now and Luffy just wanted to call it a day. He had been forced to think hard and work his brain like he never had before and he was exhausted. Grandmother Gwendolyn seemed to think they were on the verge of breaking through the barrier that had been hindering him and wasn't willing to let up. Perhaps she was getting tired of him and wanted him fixed and gone. Since his crew wanted to get back to sailing, Luffy didn't fight it.

Luffy leaned against a tree, his head hurt and he was getting hungry. The Straw Hat captain was glad to have his appetite back. Perhaps all the earlier work hadn't been a waste.

"If that's all she wanted, why didn't she just take it by force? Once she had Jinbei and me tied up she could have done anything to the crew," said Luffy.

"She may not have anticipated your resistance to her power and thus didn't plan for it. She may have assumed she could remove any memories that were less than pleasant once she had what she wanted. On that note, she may have actually valued your friendship and was trying to keep signs of the theft to a minimum. If she stole it from you then altered your memories so neither you nor your crew knew what happened, would you know to think of her as an enemy? Without knowing her, I can't determine if it was incompetence or unexpected hurdles."

Luffy felt bitter anger rise and snorted. Pudding had indeed been surprised when her memo-memo fruit powers failed, it had been a bit of surprise for him too. He hadn't realized Haki could block her type of intrusion. However, she had been ready with the aphrodisiacs that she had then pumped him full of. Luffy snarled as he slammed down on the memory. If she had been planning to continue the friendship by erasing his memory of the meeting, it only made her worse in his mind. She could do anything to her friends because she could make them forget the wrongs she had done them. He preferred a more honest villain. It one was going to be his enemy then be his enemy, don't attack then pretend everything is cool right afterwards.

Luffy was about to say something further when something tickled his awareness. Someone powerful was approaching. He took two steps to put himself between Grandmother Gwendolyn and the unknown person. They were far into the forest, but there weren't any big and dangerous animals on the island, so he knew it had to be a human. The old woman straightened and turned toward the presence. The orange light filtering through the pine needles fell on a man in a white hat with black spots. He held a sheathed sword in his hand with the hilt resting against his shoulder. Blue jeans with similar black spots at the hat. He wore a long brown coat to fend off the chill that persisted in the late winter air.

Trafalgar Law.

"Tra-o?" Luffy said in surprise, subconsciously relaxing his stance.

" _Aside from your late brother, you probably can assume that anyone who has ever declared they wanted to be Pirate King is someone who will turn on you no matter what relationship you had with them before."_

Luffy immediately went on guard as Lance's words from last night echoed in his mind. "Tra-o, what are you doing here?"

Law narrowed his eyes and replied, "Just stopping for supplies."

It sounded like a quote rather than an answer. Luffy glared at him and Law continued, "I haven't found the fourth Road Poneglyph yet. Since there aren't any clues to where it is located, I have no choice but to search every island I come across for it."

"You'd be wasting your time here," said Grandmother Gwendolyn. "There aren't any such things in this place."

"Then it doesn't matter if I look."

"You seem troubled, young man," the old woman said, changing subjects. "What is the cause of this despair?"

Law shifted his gaze toward her, his stance tensing. Luffy realized she must have done that pulse thing to him, except Law hadn't reacted the same way Luffy had. He hadn't even noticed until she spoke.

He raised his free hand to his collar and pulled out a wildflower that had been tucked in among the fur. "I saw Ann earlier."

Luffy's heart skipped a beat but he didn't say anything.

Law held up the flower then looked at Luffy. "Do you know how painful it is to look at her. To talk to her. She makes me remember things. Remember… how it used to be." Law gray eyes had grown sad as he spoke then he tucked the flower back into his coat and turned away from the two.

Luffy and Grandmother Gwendolyn watched him go in silence. The Straw Hat captain stared after him and wondered if he weren't jumping to conclusions.

"Granny, what did you sense?" he asked after Law was long out of sight and Haki couldn't detect him anymore.

"Sadness. What he said just now was true," she replied. She then placed her hand on Luffy's arm. "However, you should be careful. The best liars tell the truth most of the time."

Luffy didn't know what to say to that. Probably because he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

Law pulled out his den den mushi. Bepo picked up within seconds. "Captain?"

"What's going on with the rest of the Straw Hat crew?"

"They're returning to the ship. It seems they want to leave as soon as possible."

"They must have the coordinates then."

"Ikkaku confirmed it after you left the dock. Seeing you unnerved them."

"Was she able to find them?"

"She was able to sneak onboard after Roronoa fell asleep, however, none of the coordinates were there. We checked the ship logs. Nothing."

Law grimaced. He remembered seeing Nami write down Robin's translation. If they weren't in the logs or on the ship… That left Nami herself. She had either destroyed the coordinates after memorizing them or she had them on her for safe keeping.

"Where is Nami-ya now?"

"She went to search for Ann and Straw Hat this morning."

Law stopped, judging by Straw Hat's reaction to him, Nami hadn't found him yet. "Prepare the ship for departure. I'll be there shortly with Nami-ya. We can question her about the coordinates at our leisure then."

"Roger, Captain."

Law put the den den mushi away then drew his sword. He stuck the sheath in the ground then removed a vial from his pocket. Pulling the cork, he then poured the contents onto the blade. The clear liquid flowed downward, coating the edge, and reflecting the dying light of the setting sun that glowed red as it vanished from sight.

An ominous sign for the coming confrontation.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nami Targeted

 _February 6, 801 WG_

Nami ran through the dark woods. She couldn't believe how late it had gotten.

Trying not to attract the wrong attention, Nami had walked like she wasn't bothered or in a hurry and refused to call out for either of them. When she ran into Sanji, she tugged on his ear and let him know the situation, suggesting he make Ann's favorite so it would be easier to lure the small child back onto the ship. Ann might refuse if she was having too much fun but a promise of an Ice Cream Sundae might change her mind.

She had located Robin, Jinbei and Franky and quietly inform them of the change in plans. Chopper had remained on the ship working in his office. Usopp had found him some of the local herbs and Chopper had been happily studying the plants for their medicinal properties. Usopp and Carrot weren't anywhere obvious and she hoped they would return to the ship before too long.

Nami had gone to Grandmother Gwendolyn's place first, assuming Luffy would be there but no one was present. She had then headed back to town to ask some of the people about Ann and Luffy but none of the shopkeepers she spoke to had seen either. She hunted ever play area and only found Ann because the small child had run up to her a little after noon.

Ann had been dressed like a local and running around with two boys. That had alarmed Nami. Lance had originally offered to have Ann adopted but Luffy refused. Had he changed his mind?

"Ann, do you know where your uncle went?" Nami smiled, putting the thoughts of the little girl staying out of her mind. Until she asked Luffy, she should assume nothing had changed.

The older boy standing with Ann was the one to answer. "He went to Grandmother Gwendolyn this morning."

"I was just there and no one was around."

"She is probably gathering herbs in the foothills, then."

Nami grimaced. Of all the rotten luck. They were out on a nature hike! "Thanks!"

"Miss."

"Yes?"

"There was a strange man here earlier. Ann knew him but he seemed weird. He looked like he was talking to himself before Ann went up to him. He had a sword and a white hat."

Nami felt her smile fade. "Did he do anything?"

"Uh-uh. He was a little short with Ann but he didn't do anything."

"Thanks, for that. Ann, we need to go back to the ship."

"Huh? Why?"

"Sanji was sad you weren't there for his pancakes this morning. He's going to make Ice Cream Sundaes tonight, so you need to come back to the ship to enjoy it."

"Oh! All right, Nami-san," said Ann a smile bursting on her face.

Nami looked at the boys that had been her companions for the day. "I'm sure if you ask nicely and tell him I said it was all right, Sanji will give some to you too."

"Really?" The younger boy lit up with excitement. The older boy looked at her as if he would refuse on principal, being the responsible older brother, then smiled and nodded. Kids just can't say "no" to ice cream.

Once the three were heading toward the ship, Nami had hurried toward the forest. She needed to find Luffy now! Law hadn't been talking to himself. She was certain of it. He'd either been talking through a den den mushi or to someone unseen. If Law had been talking to someone else…

There was more danger represented by Law then losing the race for the throne. Law had once been a warlord. He had done it to get close to Doflamingo… Or at least that was what he led them to believe. Had all of it been a lie? It wouldn't have been the first time the World Government had used such schemes to obtain something. If Law was really still working for them then it could have been a member of the government that he was talking to. Law had shooed Ann away instead of exposing her. Perhaps Law had his own personal ethics that wouldn't allow him to involve children but Luffy was still in danger.

Once she had entered the woods she had dropped all pretexts of being unhurried and unbothered. She ran through the forests calling out for Luffy. Hours passed with no sign of him. The sun set and darkness claimed the forests making walking, never mind running hazardous. Nami ran anyway, not to continue the search but to return to town.

Thoughts circled through her head as she kept calling for Luffy, in case he was still around even as she hurried. Had he returned to the ship on his own? Was she running around in a night enshrouded forest in vain? Was she the one her crew was waiting on now?

Nami had to get back to this ship. It had been pointless to search the foothills without any idea of where Grandmother Gwendolyn and Luffy would be. She should have just waited at the house for them but instead she had panicked. NOw she was racing through a shadow filled forest.

The town was visible through the pine needs due to its street lamps, but they were only lit for a few hours after dark. The waning moon hadn't risen yet leaving the lamps as her only guide through the trees. If she couldn't make it back to town before the lamps were put out she would get lost.

Her lungs burned and it was an effort not to trip as she descended. The slope was not so steep that she would roll out of control if she fell, but it was angled enough that she had to brace her steps instead of running full stride. Branches and tree roots were a problem as well, especially since it was near pitch dark in the understory.

The ground had begun to level out when a set of hands took hold of her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Another reached into her belt and pulled her climatact out. She heard it landing on the ground several feet away. Whoever had grabbed her knew her weapon and its ability. She yanked at the hand holding her face, but the second hand came around and encircled her waist. She tried to punch but the angle was all wrong, her captor was unfazed by the blows.

She blindly felt for her captor's face, to claw at his nose and eyes, vulnerable weak points no matter how strong the person. He snarled at her attempts and released her mouth long enough to pin her arms to her side. She took that momentary freedom to scream. If he was trying to keep her quiet someone must be near. Someone he didn't want to hear. Her captor's hand roughly grabbed her face.

"Be silent," he hissed. "If you cooperate, I'll release you. I have no reason to take any of your lives. I just want the coordinates, Nami-ya."

Nami went rigid. It was Law! She felt stupid for being surprised. The whole reason she was running through the woods after dark trying to find Luffy was because she and the crew were suspicious of Law. So why was she surprised?

"You either cooperate and I let you go and you will return to your crew, no harm done," Law continued, hissing in her ear. He was moving toward town but his pace was hindered by Nami's dragging feet. "Or you refuse and I just take you aboard by submarine. Once we're underwater, I can take my time in persuading you."

Nami felt herself breaking into a cold sweat. Law was a doctor, he probably knew all sorts of medications that could force her to reveal what she knew. Law's submarine was untraceable underwater and unreachable. He would only have to surface for air and he could pick and choose his place. Luffy wouldn't be able to catch him once he set out to sea.

"Feel like talking or would you rather wait?"

Nami didn't want to wait. She didn't want to end up on his ship. There was no sign anyone was coming. Perhaps Law was just being paranoid by trying to keep her quiet. Maybe he didn't know where Luffy was either. She forced her muscles to relax and nodded. Perhaps there was chance she could talk her way out of this.

He released her mouth but moved the arm down to wrap around her neck. He was still moving toward the town, toward the docks where his ship was tied. She had until they were within earshot of the town to convince him not to take her. She wondered how long that was.

"I don't have the coordinate memorized, Law," she said. "I have them written down in my log onboard the Sunny."

"Nice try, Nami-ya, but I already had one of people sneak onboard to check. Roronoa-ya is a lousy watch dog. I know the logs didn't have any of the coordinates."

Nami cursed Zoro. He must have fallen asleep on the job again. That idiot! "What makes you think I have them? Robin could have them or Jinbei."

"You're the navigator, why would you not have them?"

Nami had nothing to say to that.

"You're running out of time, Nami-ya. Once we reach town, we'll be shambling are way onto my ship. My crew it ready to set sail as soon as I arrive. Straw Hat-ya won't be able to do anything after that."

Nami grunted as she dragged her heels trying to trip up Law or at least slow their progress.

"If you tell me now, you can still return to your ship. You can still guide them to Raftel. It would just be a race to see who reaches there first. If you come with me they won't even have a shot at reaching it."

Law's words were persuasive but she wouldn't betray Luffy like that. With everything that happened, if she gave up Raftel, Luffy would blame himself, his weakness, for exposing her to danger. He had suffered Pudding's torture to keep Pudding from realizing Nami had the coordinates. If he learned that she had to give them up to Law to keep from being abducted while he was moping around on Mendora, he might just refuse to go. He might give up his dream in self-hatred. Even if he regretted that momentary decision to not continue, the hesitation would be enough. Law would find the One Piece first.

Nami screamed again, "LUFFY!"

Law tisked and twisted his hand up. "ROOM!" Nami kicked and twisted trying to break his hold, his concentration, anything to stop him from teleporting them to his ship. Tears of frustration slid down her cheeks.

Law jumped to the side and a tree cracked and fell to the ground with a thundering roar as it careened off the trunks of other trees and broke dozens of branches on the way down. She heard a sound like a snap and Law snarled. She knew that sound and she cried out in joy.

"Luffy!"

"Tra-o! What are you doing?" roared Luffy. He was barely even a shadow in the darkness of the understory but his eyes gleamed.

"I didn't want it to be this way, but I'm out of time. Tell her to give up the fourth coordinates and I'll let her go. There doesn't have to be bloodshed tonight."

"Tra-o!"

"Luffy!"

Law released her neck as he prepared to draw his sword from his sheath. The arm that held her waist and arms against him remained rigid and unyielding. "I'm serious, Straw Hat-ya. Tell Nami-ya to give me the fourth coordinates. I'm fully prepared to take her aboard by ship. You stand a better chance of reaching Raftel before me if you just had over the coordinates now. I'll release her and won't interfere further with your journey. Now hand them over!" He revealed an inch of blade and a scent tickled Nami nose.

"Poison! You've poisoned your sword?!" she cried as much to warn Luffy as to voice her outrage.

Law drew his blade fully and continued speaking to Luffy only. "Don't forget that I treated you after Paramount War, Straw Hat-ya. I know about your resistance to poison. I promise you, this one is strong enough to drop you immediately with just a scratch."

"Why are you doing this? If you just wanted help in locating the fourth Road Poneglyph, I would have told you it was at Elbaf."

"Luffy!" Nami couldn't believe Luffy had told Law the fourth's location. However, knowing that wouldn't help Law at all. He still needed the translation. He only had the first three because he had been there with them when Robin had translated them as their ally. Without Robin he wouldn't be able to understand the fourth. He would still come for them. He had no reason to release Nami, she was still the fastest way to reach Raftel.

"That information would have been useful three weeks ago," said Law as he pointed his sword at the Straw Hat captain. "Now, it is too little too late."

"Let Nami go, Tra-o!"

"The coordinates!"

"Nami!"

"No! I won't give it to him! You're going to be Pirate King, not him!"

"Every last one of your crew are fools. ROOM!"

Nami gasped in terror.

"LAW!" Luffy punched the ground and the entire surface of the earth shuddered then warped. Law lost his footing and fell backward. The ground now had the consistency of rubber and he and Nami bounced. They were flung into the air and Law struck a tree that was still very solid even though it moved thanks to the new mobility of the ground it sat it. Law dropped both his sword and Nami. Nami fell and bounced away from Law and the sword flew in the opposite direction.

It took Nami a moment to remember that this was Luffy's awakened power. She had only seen it once before on Elbaf, the ability to turn everything around him to the same elastic and stretchy nature as his body. Nami was now safely away from Law and the furious Straw Hat captain continued his attack, to pound the treacherous Heart's captain black and blue for daring to threaten his crew.

Luffy flat palmed the ground, sending ripples along the now elastic surface. Nami was thrown further from Law. The Heart captain was flung forward toward Luffy. Luffy shot forward and slammed a punch straight into Law's gut. Law slammed into the ground and bounced back up into Luffy's back-fist. The blow spun Law he crashed through a tree, bringing it down. It stopped his motion but that wasn't a good thing. Luffy was on him within seconds.

"Gum gum no—" Luffy sent his fist back for his trade mark strike. Law grimaced and just managed to roll to the side. "–Pistol!"

Law managed to avoid the heavy hit as it passed over his head and took out two trees directly behind him. Luffy kicked the ground, springing after Law while throwing the man forward with the elastic waves. The older man grabbed another tree hooking himself around it and changing his direction.

Luffy shot passed but rebounded off a much older fir that cracked but didn't break. He came straight at Law with his fist ready for a fight ending punch. If it landed Law would go down or be sent flying, it would all depend on how he took the hit.

Law tried to stand but couldn't get his footing on the rubbery, bouncy ground. He saw Luffy rushing toward him with his fist cocked and he cried, "SHAMBLES!"

Nami's heart plunged. His room was still up. Despite the beating he had just taken he hadn't lost his focus. It was still up! "Luffy!" she cried but it was too late. Law's sword appeared in his hand and he ran Luffy straight through the chest. Luffy's forward momentum came to an end once his chest hit the flat of the guard. The sword had been laced from tip to guard with a poison strong enough to overcome the Straw Hat captain's poison resistance with a single scratch and Law had just pushed the entire sword through Luffy's chest.

"LUFFY!"

(Notes)

Just for the record, I didn't know I was going to kill him until it happened. But while that did wreck a few details in later episodes, mercifully still in rough draft form, it actually helped smooth out a few other details that were kind of shaky until then.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vanishing into Dust

 _February 6, 801 WG_

Sabo held out his brother's vivre card as he lay in his bunk. Dragon and him were setting out tomorrow. It was the soonest they could leave. Being they were both the most wanted men in the world, they couldn't just leave their new headquarters on impulse. To make sure neither the World Government nor Blackbeard found their new location, their departure had to be done with care.

Sabo was still getting flak about accidentally leading Burgess to Baltigo on the eve of their big declaration. A lot of their people hadn't been happy with having to stay on Ivankov's island during the prep. And those people had taken their displeasure out on the one they saw as causing it, Sabo. Edmond had been especially brutal with his remarks but that wasn't new. Edmond was always nasty to Sabo.

Edmond was about the same Sabo and thus a part of the younger generation that Sabo headed. The two had been one time rivals for the top spot of Chief of Staff but Dragon had chosen Sabo in the end. If that was all Edmond's attitude was about Sabo could have ignored it, but Edmond hated Sabo because Sabo was a nobleman's son. Like Sabo could do anything about his birth.

The frustrating thing was that Edmond was charismatic and likable to everyone else but absolutely awful to Sabo. Worse, Edmond was generally gave Sabo a cool attitude if anyone else was around, becoming insulting and provocative only when they were alone or others were severely pissed with Sabo. Thus he was enjoying the aftereffects of Baltigo's fall since everyone was miffed with Sabo and it allowed him to be more open with his hate. Even better for Edmond, some of the people were openly agreeing with his opinions right now. This undermining for Sabo but there was little he could do except wait for the anger to blow over. It hadn't affected operations so far and he hoped everyone would just drop it once enough time had passed.

They were fortunate that after reverie they had found themselves a new island, but it wasn't as remote as Baltigo, so they had to be careful of the traffic they generated going in and out of the area. A supply ship had come and gone only two days ago. To keep from arousing suspicion, their ship couldn't leave before tomorrow afternoon, and they were pushing it by leaving that early.

Dragon hadn't been too concerned about the caller when Sabo had relayed the man's message.

" _Tell Dragon, Congratulations! Your precious baby boy, the one you threw away your entire career for, is very much his mother's son. Now hurry up and get your ass down here. You're the only one who has the ability to talk him off the ledge he's about to hurl himself off of. I can't. That's why she married you and not me in the first place."_

Sabo turned red just remembering it. "Precious baby boy", who called Luffy that anyway? Sabo thought about the words. They sounded like they had spoken by an old love rival of Dragon's. It was an amusing thought, Dragon competing for the affections of his lady love, but what did a former love rival want with Dragon or Luffy? They'd find out soon enough, he was sure.

Sabo sighed and went to put the vivre card away when a corner of the paper turned orange. He froze and stared in surprise. The orange part then began spreading leaving a blackened, burnt part behind that then disintegrated. He sat up and stared at the small slip of paper burned away before his eyes.

Sabo clung to the piece, willing it to stop burning, but there wasn't anything he could do. Luffy was days away. There was nothing he could do as the last fragments of the vivre card vanished into ash and fell from his numb fingers.

Nami stared in horror, hands over her mouth, at the nightmare sight. Luffy stood before Law's outstretched arm, fist raised but motionless. Law's sword was hilt deep in the Straw Hat captain's chest. Blood dripped from the blade that extended out his back. Luffy stared at Law in disbelief. Hurt twisted his face, along with pain. He lowered his fist and reached toward the hilt. He coughed and blood flew from his mouth then dribbled down his chin.

Law stood up, his own eyes wide and wild, the ground growing more solid by the second. He pulled back on the sword, trying to draw it from his opponent's chest. Luffy stumbled forward instead and gripped Law's arm. Luffy opened his mouth as he stared into Law's eyes and a hoarse whisper escaped his lips.

"Why?"

"I told you, I don't have any time left." Law shoved Luffy and the younger man fell backwards, sliding off the sword. The Heart captain ground his teeth and his voice broke as he spoke, "Why couldn't you have just done as I asked?!" He turned to face Nami. "Were those coordinates really worth your captain's life, Nami-ya?"

Nami was frozen. She needed to run, she needed to _move_! Luffy landed on the ground, his eyes staring sightlessly upward. A single tear slid down the side of his face. He didn't move, he didn't appear to even be breathing.

Law raised his sword and placed a cloth to the bloodied blade, wiping it clean. He then called up his sheath and put the sword away. Nami shook as Law stepped toward her. She had seen Luffy in the throes of death before but it had never appeared as final as in that moment. She screamed again and cried her captain's name, but he didn't even twitch.

Fire light suddenly filled the space between the trees. Voices of the islanders could be heard approaching the area. _What can they do?_ Nami thought in terror. _Law can kill them all without even trying._

"No! Stay back! He'll kill you!" she shouted, finding her voice as she thought of the innocent men about to walk right into Law's merciless sphere of influence.

"Nami-san!"

"Nami!"

Sanji and Chopper's voices rose above the other voices. Nami felt relief even as she grieved. Her legs found strength again and she bolted to the side to put more distance between Law and her. It was possible he would use the Op Op fruit's ability to draw her back, but he couldn't hold her and fend off Sanji and Chopper and she doubted they were the only Straw Hats racing here.

Law tisked and bolted, having come to the same conclusion. He sprinted in the opposite direction and vanished. Shambling himself away from the immediate area.

Nami looped around toward Luffy. He couldn't be dead. He had to just be unconscious. There was no way their journey would end now. He had to be all right!

"Nami-san!" Sanji appeared, holding a torch with Chopper, in reindeer form, a step behind. Usopp and Carrot also arrived along with several men. One of whom was carrying Grandmother Gwendolyn on his back.

Nami ignored them as she fell to her knees beside Luffy. "Luffy! Luffy! Please say something. Luffy!" He wasn't breathing. Blood had stopped oozing from his chest wound. She gripped his wrist searching frantically for a pulse, but found none. The chest wound had turned black and she feared it was symptom of the poison that had been on Law's sword.

Chopper appeared next to Nami in his chibi form. Alarm growing as he discovered what Nami had realized. "Luffy! What happened? Why isn't he breathing?"

"Luffy!" Sanji knelt down on the other side of their captain. "Was it Law?" He glanced at Nami.

Nami sobbed as she nodded and replied, "He said he put a poison on that blade that would drop Luffy with just a scratch. He drove his whole sword into him."

"Do we know what kind?" asked Chopper as he opened his back pack.

"No!"

"Luffy! Bastard, don't you dare die! You aren't allowed to die!" Sanji cried.

The islanders were passing around instructions among themselves. "Spread the word."

"Don't approach him, he's dangerous!"

"Warn the other Straw Hat crew in case he tries to attack there next."

Men scattered leaving only two to hold the torches for Chopper along with Grandmother Gwendolyn. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Luffy's still chest. She stared at the dead young man and her cobalt eyes grew unfocused for a moment. She then turned to Chopper.

"I may have something that can save him," she said. "However, we will need to return to my hut to retrieve the items and make preparations."

"You can save him?"

The old woman nodded. "However, be warned, it is a slim hope." Her gaze rose to the empty sky above. "Bring the captain. Only there can I make any attempt to reverse this.

"We understand, Grandmother Gwendolyn."


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lost Hope

 _February 6, 801 WG_

Zoro stood on the dock with Jinbei next to their ship. Everyone but Nami and Luffy had returned to the ship by sundown. Ann had enjoyed her ice cream with the two boys that had brought her back to the ship earlier and was now sleeping in her room. Everyone else remained awake. Robin was keeping an eye on Law's ship. According to her, the crew was all onboard. Only Law was missing. Even more troubling they were preparing to leave as well.

Sanji, worried about Nami, had headed back out night had fallen. Chopper went with him since the reindeer could travel easily through the forest at night. Usopp and Carrot had both headed to the edge of town to watch the forest for either's arrival. Jinbei had talked with Lance, who had appeared, looking for his boys at dinnertime. The boys told them what they had said to Nami and Lance became concerned that the navigator may have tried to search the foothills for Luffy and Grandmother Gwendolyn instead of waiting for their return. He alerted the town and the people were kindly keeping the lamps lit so anyone lost in the forest could find their way back. Without them it would be impossible to navigate back if one wasn't familiar with the land.

Torches of searchers could be seen moving among the trees beyond the town as a few volunteers went out with Sanji and Chopper to search for Nami. They figured Luffy was good if he were with Grandmother Gwendolyn. Zoro yawned. _Nami wanted to sail right away. Why is she the one wasting our time now?_

 **CRACK!**

Zoro's eye snapped open. A great pine just on the edge of the town's light was coming down in a thunderous roar of tortured wood and snapping branches. Zoro put his hand on his swords and prepped them. The trees near the fallen one began to swing wildly as if caught in a localized quake. Several townsfolk opened doors and peered out of windows, light in their sleep due to the late lamps and the building tension in the air.

Two more trees fell and another quivered violently. Zoro flicked the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw it. A fight had broken out in the forest. He wanted to run toward the signs of obvious battle but hesitated. It might serve everyone better to wait, in case Law came running by.

A blood-curdling scream split the air from the direction of the forest. The torches converged on the source of the scream then a few split away to rush back to town. Shouts could be heard as a frantic relay started up.

"He's heading back!"

"Don't approach him, he's dangerous!"

A few women screamed and slammed doors shut. Zoro moved then, heading toward the slamming doors and saw a shadow moving along the street toward the docks. Zoro focused on the fleeting spot of darkness and moved to intercept. Then the running figure came into full view.

Law.

Zoro drew two of his swords and charged. Law turned his head and drew his sword, catching both blades and skidding back several feet until he slammed into a wall. Zoro pressed in, he needed Law to be too busy defending to activate his Op Op fruit. If he got his room up, Zoro would be in trouble.

"What's the hurry, Law?" asked Zoro with a smirk when he saw Law's grimace as he struggled to hold Zoro's swords back. His lip was split and bruise was threatening to seal his right eye shut.

"Roronoa-ya, my condolences for your crew's loss," said Law as he gasped for air.

Law's unexpected words cause Zoro to pause. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want things to turn out this way, but he left me no choice."

Zoro felt his body grow cold. He didn't understand. No, he didn't want to understand what Law was saying to him.

Law raised his hand. Zoro's distraction at the Heart captain's words had given him an opening. "You'll find out soon enough. ROOM!"

"Damn it!" Zoro pressed in but it was too late.

"SHAMBLES!" Law disappeared, replaced by a barrel of fish that broke apart when Zoro's swords went through it. Zoro straightened, but Law was several feet away and running. Zoro cursed and rushed after him.

Jinbei, however, was already charging and set to intercept the Heart captain when an islander appeared from another street and cried, "His sword's been laced with poison! Don't charge him recklessly!"

"What?" Zoro gasped as he continued running. Jinbei hesitated, he was unarmed and on land. He wouldn't be able to defend himself from a poisoned blade. Law jumped onboard his ship and the submarine began to pull away from the dock.

Law turned back and sheathed his sword. He then reached into his coat and drew a yellow flower. He looked at the flower and said, "Tell Ann, I'm sorry."

"LAW!" shouted Zoro as he came to a screeching halt at the end of the dock.

Law tossed the flower away and it fell to the water below. He then vanished into the submarine and shut the door. As it went out to sea it began to dive. There was no way to catch them. Zoro could have jumped but Law had his ability. It would be, at best, an exercise in futility. Jinbei seemed about to give chase but thought better of it. The submarine was not so easily sunk by a single fishman and there was no telling what Law had ready just for such an attack. Sacrificing himself in vain would only anger their captain. They turned back, frustrated and confused by Law's final words.

Lance came running up as they returned to their ship. Franky, Brook and Robin were standing on the dock now. A pair of men were addressing them, their expressions troubled.

"What is it, Lance-kun?" asked Jinbei.

"It's the captain," replied Lance. "That pirate ran him right through. Grandmother Gwendolyn is trying to save him but… They said he's already gone!"

Zoro felt as if the world had just collapsed around him. It was the same feeling he had when he learned Kuina had died in that senseless accident. Everything just fell away leaving him adrift in a sea of darkness.

Zoro reached forward and grabbed Lance's collar. "There's no way Luffy is dead. He invaded Impel Down and escaped. He survived Paramount War. He's defeated four warlords. He dethroned Big Mom and successfully led the alliance against Kaido. Saved several nations from destruction. He's the man that's going to be Pirate King! There is no way he's died here on the eve of achieving his dream."

Lance gripped Zoro's white knuckles fist with equal strength. Zoro froze at the force within the fisherman's fingers.

Lance spoke with a calm authority that made Zoro step back in surprise, "I understand. Grandmother Gwendolyn is doing everything she can to save him. But… it's going to take a miracle so start praying!" The aura that rose from Lance was not that of a mere fisherman. Zoro released his hold on the man, suddenly unnerved. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was facing a vice admiral. A vice admiral that was in line for a promotion.

"Zoro-kun?" said Jinbei. Did he sense it too? Then Lance released Zoro and the aura of power vanished, leaving nothing but a simple fisherman in its wake. One that was equally worried for their captain.

Zoro turned away, banishing the momentary questions about Lance from his mind. They weren't important. This wasn't Lance's fault. Getting mad at him for delivering bad news wasn't right. He wished he had jumped. Even if he had failed, at least he could have said he tried to stop Law.

" _Roronoa-ya, my condolences for your crew's loss."_

"Damn it! Luffy!"

Lucci smirked as he watched Straw Hat's vivre card burn to nothing in its glass container.

"So he actually went and killed Straw Hat. Humphf. Well done, Trafalgar Law."

Law's vivre card was on the move, indicating he was leaving the island. Even if Law had failed to get the coordinates just now, he could let him have more time. Vegapunk wasn't going to die tomorrow.

CP-0 leader was certain Law would obtain them, and once he did, the World Government would finally be able to locate and destroy the island of the Ancient Kingdom. No island, no Real Poneglyph, no more threat to their rule. Justice would finally prevail.

Straw Hat Luffy's death was the single greatest prize this mission could have brought and once Law used the Perpetual Youth Surgery on Vegapunk the top two candidates for Pirate King, the ones closest to solving the riddle of Raftel, would be gone. No other member of the Worst Generation were as close as them. They would have plenty of time to bring forth Pluton and erase the troublesome island, and the legendary One Piece, from existence.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Visions of Death

 _February 7, 801 WG_

Luffy opened his eyes, he was laying in an inch of water yet didn't feel weak. He stared up at the sky and blinked in confusion. It was unlike any night sky he had ever seen. The stars that filled it were large and seemed close enough to touch. They were also noticeably moving and all of them flowed in one direction. He sat up and looked around. The water stretched from horizon to horizon and was so calm and still that it reflected the night sky like a mirror.

"Where am I?" he said aloud. His mind flashed and he remembered he had been about to end his fight with Law by delivering one last charging punch. Only… Law's sword has reappeared in his hand and run Luffy through. Luffy gasped and patted his chest. There was no injury, not even a scratch.

"That's strange, I thought for sure he stabbed me," said Luffy. He stood up but the view didn't change. There was nothing but stars and calm water in all directions.

"Where am I?" he asked again to no one. "How did I get here?" It was quiet except for his voice. He looked up again at the stars and frowned. He needed to get back to Mendora. Law was trying to kidnap Nami. He didn't have time to waste in this strange place.

" _Oi, how long do you think we're going to stay anchored here?"_

Luffy froze and whipped around at Zoro's voice but there was nothing there.

" _Until Luffy is ready to move on."_

" _We've already spent more time here than anywhere else. How long is he going to keep visiting that old witch?"_

" _Zoro, Luffy is still depressed. He's gotten better but he isn't himself yet."_

Luffy recognized the conversation from the other day. Why was he hearing it now?

" _I would like to remind everyone that we have large target on us right now. Pudding's attack was the first but it won't be the last. The longer we linger in one place the easier it will be for someone else who wants to be Pirate King or some agent of the World Government to find us."_

" _Tra-o, what are you doing here?"_

Luffy stiffened the conversation switched to the one from earlier today.

" _Just stopping for supplies. I haven't found the fourth Road Poneglyph yet. Since there aren't any clues to where it is located, I have no choice but to search every island I come across for it."_

" _You'd be wasting your time here. There aren't any such things in this place."_

" _Then it doesn't matter if I look."_

Luffy felt pain in his chest as he realized the part he had played in the danger Nami was in.

" _I don't see what that old hag can do. It seems to be a total sham," said Zoro as he leaned back. "Luffy's being weak and she's exploiting it. He needs to suck it up like he did after Ace died. This wasn't nearly as terrible."_

Pain lanced again and he fell to his knees. He had failed his crew. He had exposed them to danger. Zoro had known it, but the others had tried to protect him. All because he couldn't get a handle on his own feelings.

" _He's… changed. I don't think there is any way for him to return to what he was before. I think that scares him."_

He had wasted their time on that island instead of moving forward. He had been weak and the others had coddled him. Pitied him.

" _I can guess and to that I say his response is typical. I personally think it would be better if he told us, depended on us more, but I won't push it if this is what he's going to get. Mishandle him while he's like this and we lose him forever."_

"Stop it," hissed Luffy. Tears came to his eyes and he covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the words. He had heard them before but had not listened. Instead he had run off and it was Lance that had to take the time to set him straight.

" _Aside from your late brother, you probably can assume that anyone who has ever declared they want to be Pirate King is someone who will turn on you no matter what relationship you had with them before."_

Lance had tried to warn him. He couldn't trust anyone, yet he had not been suspicious of Law. He had thought Law wouldn't turn on him. Why?

" _Don't forget that I treated you after Paramount War, Straw Hat-ya. I know about your resistance to poison. I promise you, this one is strong enough to drop you immediately with just a scratch."_

Luffy gasped and pulled his hands away from his ears, he stared in shock at his reflection below him.

" _Were those coordinates really worth your captain's life, Nami-ya?"_

Luffy looked down at his chest again. He had been run through. Why wasn't there a wound? Then he turned his gaze to the endless horizon and realization struck him. He was dead. Law had killed him.

"No! No-no-no!" Luffy splashed the water as he felt the bottom, looking for something, anything, that would lead him back to the land of the living. He stood up and spun around searching for a clue. This couldn't be the end!

" _It's my dream. If I die while following it then that's all right with me."_

Luffy stopped at the sound of his own words. He had said that to Coby two years ago when he was just setting out as a pirate. He thought he would die content as long as he stayed on the path to achieving his dream. Yet reality was hitting him with the cold truth. Perhaps it would have been different if he had still had a ways to go, but he had been on the cusp of succeeding. He had tripped at the finish line because he had been too weak to overcome Pudding's assault. Because he had let himself get coddled, pitied, by his crew.

" _I don't see what that old hag can do. It seems to be a total sham," said Zoro as he leaned back. "Luffy's being weak and she's exploiting it. He needs to suck it up like he did after Ace died. This wasn't nearly as terrible."_

" _He's… changed. I don't think there is any way for him to return to what he was before. I think that scares him."_

" _Mishandle him while he's like this and we lose him forever."_

" _Oi, how long do you think we're going to stay anchored here?"_

" _Until Luffy is ready to move on."_

"No…"

" _You need to act more like a captain! Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?"_

" _When one's little brother is slow, it causes his big brother to worry."_

"No!"

" _You cause us so much trouble!"_

" _You always do your own thing without thought to what happens to the rest of us."_

" _That wasn't part of the plan!"_

" _Pedro's dead."_

"NO!" Tears streamed down his face as he fell back to his knees. Every mistake, every poor decision, every selfish deed, every bad situation that he had ever been in was now on full display before him. Closing his eyes did nothing to shut out the sounds and images of the past. He saw everything as if he were an observer instead of the participant. Everything from his earliest memories to present. He could see the near misses that luck alone had saved him from. He could see the trouble he caused others when he didn't stop to think about his actions.

There had been so many times he should have died. So many times he had rushed into a situation without understanding anything. So many times his crew and friends were hurt trying to cover for his actions.

The pain of these revelations cut through him and tore at his heart. Was this what it meant to die? To have your whole life revealed? To have every mistake emphasized?

Luffy gasped and clutched at his aching chest. He was a lousy captain and unfit to be Pirate King. People put their faith in him and he let them down. He had promised Shanks he would become great and Shanks loaned him his hat so that Luffy could return it to him when he fulfilled that promise. A promise that was now broken. Rayleigh had chosen to defend him and train him so that he could become the next Pirate King. Rayleigh hadn't said it but everyone understood why the old vice-captain had come out of retirement to help him then. Luffy had failed to live up to those expectations.

It was nice to be confident enough and daring enough to risk everything for the sake of a dream. However, the reality when once actually died while not succeeding was soul crushing. It wasn't just him, he realized. Many people had supported him, had been eager to see him succeed and his failure meant he crushed their dreams and hopes as well.

His mind flashed to his final moments, when Law was holding Nami captive, demanding the fourth set of coordinates. Nami had refused to give them, though she was in danger. Even when Luffy had urged her to do so, she had refused. Nami had been defending his dream to the bitter end.

"Nami," he whispered. She was still in danger. No one else had been nearby when Luffy had been cut down. Law could easily have recaptured the young woman.

"No," Luffy hissed and started beating his fists against the water's surface. "Nami! I can't let Law take her. Let me go back! Let me go back! I need to protect her. I won't fight it afterwards but let me go back and save my crew!" he shouted to the stars. _I'll accept it! Just let me have this one last moment of selfishness_ , he thought.

The water before him rippled and his reflection was replaced by a scene. It was the forest where he had been fighting Law. Luffy placed his hands in the scene thinking it was doorway to take him back but his palms hit the bottom of the shallow, worldwide ocean. He saw his body laying on the forest floor, eyes open and grayed over in death. Blood coated his chin and mouth as well as his chest where he had been stabbed.

Nami appeared in the scene and knelt next to his body. Then firelight filled the area and Sanji and Chopper appeared along with Carrot and Usopp and a few men from town. Law was nowhere in sight.

 _Oh, so Nami is actually all right. Law fled_ , Luffy thought and an emptiness spread through his being. There was no need to worry anymore. Nami was safe. The others had arrived soon after he'd fallen. They didn't need him. They never needed him. They all had goals of their own and they could achieve them without him. Sure they had needed his help in the beginning but they were competent and capable now, they didn't him anymore.

The image faded along with his resistance. He was dead. The dead did not return to life, unless they had eaten the Revive Revive fruit. Luffy looked up at the stars again. They were all going in the same direction. With nothing better to do, he stood up and began to follow them.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Visions of Life

 _February 7, 801 WG_

It seemed like Luffy had walked for hours but the scenery never changed, however, he felt no exhaustion. Not surprising. He didn't have a body to tire out anymore. Exhaustion was a concept for the living that limited energy and time. He could spend the rest of eternity walking and he didn't care.

Before he realized it, a light began to fill the area as if dawn had come, only it was coming from the front where all the stars were going instead of behind him like it would in the land of the living. The water vanished from the area before him, though he still stood in it. A grassy field now spread out before him. There was no beach, it was just suddenly grass. He stopped, hesitating to step out of the water.

He noticed someone standing on the grass. A woman with a dark green dress with loose sleeves reaching to her elbows and the skirt going to the tops of her knees. Dark gray leggings reached to her ankles and black ankle high boots adorned her feet. Her hair was black and short, reaching just below her ears. Crimson red eyes stared at him.

She looked at him then smiled. "Hello, Luffy."

Luffy stared, he had never seen this woman before yet she knew who he was. He noticed movement behind her and saw two young men rising to their feet. They were taller than her, taller than him. Both had long hair, one was in a mohawk like style but tied back in a long ponytail. The other had his hair hanging loose to his waist. Both had the same crimson eyes as the woman. They both wore simple cream sailor's shirts, brown pants and boots. Blue cloth belts were wrapped around their waists. They smiled at him in a welcoming manner, though Luffy had no idea who these men were.

One of them turned his head to look over his shoulder and Luffy followed the direction of his gaze. On the ground another young woman knelt. She had long wavy red hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white cape, green striped shirt and jeans. She smiled at him as well. She, however, looked familiar. He stared at her a moment longer, trying to place where he had seen her before. Then it hit him. He had seen her photograph. Though, it had been black and white, she still matched it.

Veronica, Ace's lover and mother of Ann. Of course, this was the land of the dead so the dead from before would be here as well. Then did that mean… Luffy looked and there in Veronica's lap, sleeping, was Ace. He looked exactly as he did the day he died save no bloody whole in his torso or other wounds. Luffy felt joy at seeing him then he remembered his final conversation with Ace.

" _I have only one regret, that I won't see you fulfill your dream to become Pirate King. But I know you can do it."_

Luffy felt the pain of failure all over again. How was he supposed to explain to Ace that he didn't achieve his dream. That he had failed because he got hung up on a woman's action against him? He couldn't bring himself to tell his crew the truth and barely admitted it to Grandmother Gwendolyn. How was he supposed to tell his own brother whom he looked up to and admired?

"Luffy."

He looked up. The crimson eyed woman was standing in front of him now, though, she remained on the grass while he was standing in the water as if there was some invisible threshold she couldn't cross. She held out her hands, inviting him into her embrace.

"You did the best you could. You lived the freest. It's all right. You can rest now."

He looked at her, still not sure who she was. Then warmth blossomed in his chest and a word bubbled up from deep within.

"Kaa-chan?"

The woman smiled more brightly than before. "Yes."

"Kaa-chan." So his mother was dead as he thought. He had been more surprised to learn he actually had a father who was still alive. He had assumed his parents were dead. Feelings he had never felt before bubbled up within him. He wanted to step into her embrace and cry into her chest. He wanted to tell her everything, the good, the bad and the ugly of his life. He wanted her to tell him about herself. He wanted to embrace Ace and get to know Veronica. He could assure them that Ann was safe.

He was confident at least that Ann would be all right. The Mendorans had already offered to take her in even knowing who she was. Now that he was dead it would be best for all if they did. The crew had no reason to take care of her, it would just be an impediment to achieving their own goals going forward. He felt bad that Ann was losing him so soon after she lost her mother but she would overcome. She was Ace's daughter after all.

Luffy moved to step onto the grass when his mother froze, her smile vanishing as she looked past him. He paused and turned around. From the point in the horizon where the stars were originating a pair of orbs were rising. One was blue and white, the other was mostly partially silver with shadow marring one side. Luffy stared at it then realized the black and silver orb was the moon. Was the blue one the world of the living? He glanced again at the starts that were rising from the blue orb. They must be souls! Souls journeying to the afterlife like he was.

Luffy looked back at the blue world. He didn't know why but he took the tiniest step toward it. There was a pulse and ripples flowed from the far horizon to him along with a gust of wind. A vision of crimson eyes filled his head and the blue world loomed large. The wind reverse direction and began blowing in the direction of the far horizon. Silver light shot out from the moon where it touched the water and created a path for him to follow. The wind grew stronger and began to push him down it.

" _Monkey D. Luffy, it is not your time. There are things you must do."_

Luffy fell backwards and reached for the grassy area, but it was suddenly out of reach. He looked back.

His mother stood on the edge, yards away. Her hands were down, clutching her skirt. Her smile was soft, both sad and proud as she watched him.

The two men behind her grinned at him and one gave him a thumbs up and cried, "Go get 'em, Big Brother!"

Veronica waved at him and smiled. Ace was still asleep in her lap, oblivious to what was happening.

"Wait!" Luffy cried in alarm. He had accepted his death. He was ready to join his lost family. What things was he supposed to do? White hot pain seared his heart, blinding him to the last vision of his mother.

"KAA-CHAN!" he screamed then everything vanished as he fell.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Miracle Beneath the Moon

 _February 7, 801 WG_

Zoro and the others ran after Lance as he led them through the woods to Grandmother Gwendolyn's home. Zoro didn't want to believe it. Luffy gone? It was only yesterday that he had been complaining about his captain being weak. It was only yesterday he said Luffy needed to step up. That they were going to be targeted if they remained. Zoro wished he had been wrong.

He now realized, that despite his complaints, he had been the one taking things lightly. Of course Law was a threat. He too had been lulled into thinking of Law as a friend. He didn't know anything about Pudding so he wasn't affected by her actions, other than being outraged on his captain's behalf, but Nami and Luffy had. Nami saw Pudding as a friend that betrayed them. So she had seen a similar future involving Law. Nami had begun to panic, seeing Luffy getting hurt again by someone he hailed at friend. She had wanted to save him from that, only she hadn't reached him in time.

They reached the clearing where the house was tucked beneath a tree near a creek. Zoro saw the others, Chopper and Carrot were holding each other and Sanji was consoling a sobbing Nami. Usopp was leaned against a tree trying in vain to hold back his tears. Zoro stepped around them and gasped.

In a small pond, next to the creek, was his captain. He was lying in the water, eyes open and grayed. Blood stained his mouth and the part of his chest that appeared above the water. There was no movement of any kind.

The old woman stood over him on the shore with an arm full of white flower buds. She nodded to Zoro and the remaining Straw Hats that accompanied him.

"What I am attempting has less than a one percent chance of success. Do you understand?" she asked once they were all gathered. Everyone nodded so she continued. "These plants I hold are known as Moon Rose. They only bloom under the light of the moon and in the moment they bloom they release a special energy that can heal wounds and purge poison. It is our people's most carefully guarded herb. If greedy people knew of what this plant could do, our island would know no peace. So speak to no one of what you are about to see."

Again everyone nodded. Secrecy was a cheap price in exchange for their captain's life. If she had asked Zoro to never swing a sword again he would do gladly to save Luffy.

" _How can I call myself the greatest if I can't even protect my captain?"_

 _Luffy, you have to come back to us,_ thought Zoro.

"It is the most effective on the night of the full moon, but time is not on our side. The late rising moon and its weakened light does not lend me much hope, but I know you only lingered because your captain sought my help. I cannot allow this tragedy to occur unchallenged, though, I hold little hope. More time has already passed than had for any previous attempted revival."

Zoro swallowed. He had called her witch when spoke contempt for her healing arts, now he really hoped she was a true witch with actual. Zoro looked down at his captain then up at the star filled sky visible above the pines. The moon was nowhere in sight. When was it do to rise? Zoro grimaced.

Zoro sat down to wait. He was glad, Lance's wife, Matilda, had arrived to take Ann back to their home. Ann shouldn't be along on the ship in case she woke and needed something. Ann had awakened only briefly but fell back asleep when Matilda had settled her in her arms. Zoro really didn't want to have Ann wake up to learn her uncle was dead. The child had lost so much already, she didn't deserve to lose Luffy as well.

Grandmother Gwendolyn began to scatter the flower buds into the water as the first light of the rising moon lit the snow capped peak. Their long stems served to weigh down the bases, holding the buds upward. The water pouring over the wheel and been stopped before the Straw Hats had arrived and the diverted creek was blocked from entering the little pond temporarily. The flower buds remained where they fell, hardly moving. The men doused their torches and darkness filled the clearing.

It seemed like an eternity before the top of the moon appeared above the trees. Then, slowly, the silver light climbed down the trunks and alighted on the white rose buds in the water. The buds glowed and opened. A blue light filled the water then Luffy's lifeless brown eyes glowed.

Nami watched the blue light enter Luffy's wound, and the blackened flesh boiled and separated from the healthy pink skin, exposing muscle and bone beneath. The light moved under his skin and followed blood vessels through his body. It went up to his face and down to his toes and out to his fingertips. Before Nami's eyes the wound in his chest began to close over and soon there was no sign it had ever existed.

Luffy suddenly sat up, gasping loudly. Carrot shrieked. Chopper leapt behind a tree with a cry. Usopp yelled. Sanji gaped while stepping back. Nami fell backward. Robin held her place but gasped. Zoro stared in disbelief. Brook yelled and twirled in place. Franky cried out. Jinbei just stared in wonder. Lance let out a sigh of relief. The two men and Grandmother Gwendolyn were motionless.

"I didn't truly believe this would succeed," she said after a moment. "I have never been so happy to be wrong." She stepped toward the coughing and heaving Luffy. His body still held a glow to it, but it wasn't as strong as before. The Straw Hat captain patted his chest, his movements frantic. "Easy, Captain. Your body is under a lot of strain right now, you need to rest."

Luffy looked around, alarmed. He didn't seem to know where he was or who they were.

 _The last thing he remembers_ , thought Nami, _is fighting Law._ _I'm not surprised he's confused._

"Captain, I need you to look at me," said Grandmother Gwendolyn. Luffy met her eyes, he still seemed unfocused and the old woman put a finger in front of him for him to look at. "You are feeling the excess energy of the healing power of the Moon Rose. However, your body is very weak and tired right now. You need to rest and let it recover. So don't move around so much or you'll end up hurting it more."

Luffy opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Captain, calm. The enemy is not here anymore."

Luffy looked away but moved more slowly as he took in his surroundings. Then he clutched his chest and grimaced, nearly pitching forward. One of the men grabbed him and pulled him out of the now dark water, the roses sinking, spent. He cradled the young man like a child. Luffy curled around himself as if in terrible pain and shuddered.

Grandmother Gwendolyn sighed and said to the man, "Take him inside my house and settle him onto the bed. Give him a sip of the tea I have ready within. It will help with the pain and let him sleep."

"Yes, Grandmother." The man did as she bid and soon Luffy vanished within the house.

"What was that?" asked Chopper. "Was that the all-purpose cure?"

"Hardly," said the old woman. She looked over them all. "It was a desperate hope that led me to even try. This last week I struggled to understand the nature of his strange spiritual aura. Tonight I have a better idea. I expected the Moon Rose to clear away the poison and restart his heart and lungs since neither was pierced. What I saw was far too potent a reaction. He healed completely and sprung back to life with more energy than I thought possible. I wasn't sure he could revive with how much time had passed. The Moon Rose tapped a power that was all ready within him. Something that had the ability to heal him completely."

"What was it?" Nami asked.

"I don't know. At least I'm not sure. I have heard of a plant with more power than the Moon Rose, but it was said to only grow in the highest of altitudes. All stories surrounding it describe it as being the flower of the gods. When used by mortals it grants them great power but at the cost of their sanity. All those who have used it either die from trying to obtain its power or go on to murder all they love."

Usopp and Carrot swallowed.

"Don't worry, if he had consumed such a flower, he would already be lost."

Sabo hammered on Dragon's door, his mind in a panic. Dragon opened the door, dressed in a robe from being asleep only moments before, but he spoke to Sabo as if he had been awake for hours.

"What's wrong, Sabo?"

"Luffy's vivre card…" Sabo began then swallowed. His whole body was shaking. Dragon's expression grew grave and pulled the young man into his room for privacy. He placed a hand on Sabo's shoulder, gentle and encouraging.

"Sabo?"

Sabo trembled and held out his hands, palms up, he then turned to look at Dragon tears beginning to fall.

"Luffy's vivre card… It just… disappeared."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Journey's End; The Torn Straw Hat

 _February 8, 801 WG_

Luffy opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the interior of Grandmother Gwendolyn's home. The small windows near the ceiling. The earthen floor with the stone hearth containing glowing embers. The kettle of boiling water hanging over it. The shelves along the far wall and the long table covered in herbs and her stone mortar. He vaguely remembered being carried here, but the memories that came while dead were more vivid than when he revived. He had been cold, stiff and searing hot pain had burned his chest soon after waking up alive. The pain had been so intense that he had blacked out. He didn't think he had been unconscious only that whatever happened afterwards was hazy.

"Captain?"

Luffy turned his head. Blue eyes met his and he recognized the small round face. "Luna?" The young girl smiled and nodded.

Before she could say anything a loud voice cried, "Luffy!"

THUMP!

"Oaf!" Luffy gasped and cringed.

Chopper came out of nowhere to jump on Luffy in his enthusiasm to embrace his captain. His loud voice hurt Luffy's ears and his chest throbbed from the impact of Chopper's furry, chibi form. Chopper balled all over him. Luffy wanted to push the reindeer off, but moving was a chore and pushing the sobbing creature of snot and tears off him was impossible.

Luna reached forward and yanked Chopper off and hissed, "Dr. Chopper! You mustn't jump on him or yell. Grandmother Gwendolyn warned you that everything would be painful for him right now. Light and loud noises would hurt and his body is weak."

Luffy didn't like being called weak but he did feel miserably weak. Even the day after Pudding had drugged him and he had been bedridden, he had still possessed more strength and an ability to move that he didn't currently have.

"But…" Chopper blubbered, still too loud, though, he had lowered his voice.

Luna put a finger over Chopper's mouth while glaring at him. Chopper immediately looked sheepish. Luna turned back to face Luffy and her face changed from annoyance to concern.

"Captain, do you think you can eat something? You've been sleeping for a whole day and you're just disappearing!" she whispered.

"Disappearing?" he asked, his voice less than a whisper.

"Grandmother Gwendolyn says the healing takes a lot out of a person and you hadn't been eating well before hand. You need to eat before your body devours itself," replied Luna.

Luffy didn't feel hungry and he wondered if letting himself disappear would actually be a bad thing. The memory of seeing his life play out before him, the many mistakes he'd made shown to him, and most of all the memory of his brother and mother waiting on the grassy field. He wanted to ask her about the two men standing behind her that had called him "Big Brother". He didn't want to be here lying bedridden, a burden to his crew that had dreams of their own to fulfill.

Luna's blues widened with alarm and he wondered if she was sensing his thoughts as she had when he first arrived on Mendora. She took his hand in hers, his fingers were thin and spidery, every knuckle prominent and tendon exposed. His arm that had always been round with muscle barely featured a bulge as bones pressed against the skin.

"Please eat something. Everyone is so worried about you, Captain," she said. Chopper looked between the two, confused. He couldn't read Luffy like Luna could, something Luffy was grateful for. Luffy sighed and tried to sit up. His hand slid into place but his arm refused to hold his weight. He had not the strength to do that much.

Luna saw what he was trying to do and turned to Chopper. "Please, help the captain to sit up. I'll rearrange the pillows so he can do so more comfortably."

"I understand," said Chopper and he grew into his big form. He placed one hand beneath Luffy's head and another around his shoulder. He pulled Luffy up and forward while Luna added pillows and adjusted others until they allowed Luffy to sit up in bed. Chopper settled his captain into position then tucked the blanket around his neck.

"Here, Dr. Chopper," said Luna, handing the humanized reindeer a steaming mug. She turned to Luffy and added, "Captain, please drink this. It's just some cinnamon and apple tea to take the chill away." She turned to face the reindeer. "I'm going to tell Sanji-san that the captain is awake so he can make his rice porridge for him." Chopper nodded and the young girl left.

Chopper gritted his teeth and turned to face Luffy. Tears were streaming down his face again. "I'm so glad, Luffy. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Chopper…"

Chopper bowed his head until his forehead rested on Luffy's. "I'm really am glad. I don't know what I would do if you had died. I'm so glad!"

Luffy reached up and rubbed Chopper's furry head. _You would have been free_ , he thought as a tear slid down his own cheek. _You would have finally been free of this burdensome captain_. He thought it, believed it, but could not muster the strength to say it out loud when Chopper was crying tears of joy over his revival.

 _February 11, 801 WG_

The next couple of days saw a vast improvement to the Straw Hat captain's health and appearance. He was still thinner than anyone would have liked but he no longer resembled skin wrapped bones. Luffy recovered enough of his strength to get out of bed and feed himself. He had found it painfully humiliating when Chopper had had to hold the mug for him to drink or spoon feed him rice porridge.

Sanji's rice porridge wasn't just ordinary rice porridge. It possessed a lot of flavor and nutrients that Luffy needed to recover, while being easy on a stomach that needed to relearn how to digest. Sanji placed them in individual bowls as it became clear after the first meal the Luffy couldn't eat the huge helpings.

More terrible for Luffy, was that he found he was now more sensitive to the cold than before his death. Grandmother Gwendolyn assured him that it was temporary, a result of so many calories being diverted to healing and restoring his body. Once he was properly fattened up, Grandmother Gwendolyn's words, he would be cold resistant again. Until then, hot tea, hot meals and a loan of winter clothing which included boots.

Luffy had never worn closed-toe shoes before, never mind boots. Lance had brought the clothes over and helped him get into the thicker clothes and boots. Luffy had been boggled by the idea of putting on socks then boots. It just seemed like too many layers for his feet that were used to air and freedom.

However, now that he stood outside walking a forest path in the more level area with Luna for exercise he was glad for it. With his mitten covered hands were stuffed in the pockets of his long coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck and ears, he felt comfortably warm. It was stupid that he felt so cold when the snow that had fallen last night was already vanishing into the bed of needles on the forest floor. He had stood in the frozen waste that was half of Punk Hazard in sandals and only a winter coat. The later winter temperature here was much warmer than there.

Another annoyance, though not as bad, was the fact that he had to do this walk just to get his muscles to return. He felt tired and they had only been out for half an hour. Luffy sighed, just glad he wasn't still laying in a bed. Luna stopped and looked back at him. She was wearing a basket on her back that carried a meal and more of the tea the people here were so fond of.

"Do you need a rest, Captain?" she asked.

Luffy grimaced but the expression was hidden by the large scarf that covered the lower half of his face. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say he was fine, that he didn't need a rest. However, collapsing was more embarrassing then agreeing to a rest stop. Luna was taking her task of supervision and aid seriously. If he collapsed, Luna would hurry to town to find someone that could carry Luffy back to the old woman's house. He then would spend the rest of the day being fussed over by Chopper as he made sure Luffy hadn't over done it. Which was exactly what happened yesterday when he was allowed to leave for a short walk. Luna at least was trying to be proactive by asking him if he wanted a break instead of waiting until Luffy asked. She hadn't quite mastered the art of pride soothing by just telling him they were taking a break if she thought he needed the it.

"Yes," said Luffy and looked around for a dry spot to sit. The pine trees did a good job of keeping last night's light snow fall off the ground beneath them but only the area at the base of the trunk was dry. Everywhere else was wet from the dripping of now melting in the branches above.

Luna busily pulled things from her basket pack, including a small burner that would be used to heat the tea. She soon had a piping hot kettle of tea ready and poured him a cup. She then handed him the rice balls that had been made earlier after they had spent some time being warmed by the burner. He took them with gratitude and ate the rice ball and sipped tea in between bites just enjoying the peace of the moment.

The quiet of the scene was disrupted when Zoro appeared. At first he seemed unsure as he stared at the two of them then he looked surprised.

"Luffy?" he asked. It must have been the outfit. Luffy was so wrapped up in local winter clothes that hardly any part of him was visible except for some locks of hair, his face that was peeking out from the scarf that had been pulled down to let him eat and the straw hat that was hanging off his back.

"Yeah," replied Luffy. Zoro stepped closer. Sensing the swordsman had something he wanted to say, Luffy finished off the rice ball, then stood up to face his friend.

"How're you feeling?" asked Zoro.

"Cold," he replied. Luffy pulled his scarf back over his nose, leaving only his eyes exposed. "Pathetic," he added after a moment.

"I know you are still recovering, Luffy," said Zoro. "But we need to leave. Once Law gets that fourth Road Poneglyph, he's going to come looking for us in order to get Robin to translate it. I don't know why he backed off from getting the full translation we had, but he will eventually need Robin. We should get gone before he returns and not make it any easier for him to catch up."

"This again, huh," muttered Luffy. The scarf muffled his words and Zoro didn't respond, he must not have heard them. Zoro did have a point. The crew did need to leave before Law or anyone with Poneglyph rubbings appeared looking for Robin.

"Where do you think we should go? Law has my vivre card so it's not like he can't find me whenever he wants," Luffy said, meeting Zoro's dark eyes.

"You're the captain, that's your decision," said Zoro.

Luffy glared, anger rising. "Oh, my decision, huh? Then, how about, you take the crew and leave and I stay here. Law won't find you then and if you don't tell me where you're going then Law can't get any information from me about your location."

Zoro stared at Luffy in disbelief. "You're not serious. You're the captain! We can't just leave you behind."

"Yes, you can and should," said Luffy, a growl entering his voice.

Zoro snarled and grabbed Luffy's collar. "No we shouldn't! We started this journey together and we'll end it together!"

"If you still give a damn about completing this journey, and fulfilling your own dreams, at all, you will leave me behind!" snapped Luffy. He grabbed Zoro's collar but there wasn't any pull in it. He hadn't the strength to do more than grip the fabric.

"There's no point of going to Raftel if you aren't on the ship!"

"Robin has business there and Nami needs to see Raftel if she is to draw her complete world map. Two people have goals that require the trip to Raftel. So go! I'm nothing but a liability in this state. I can't even budge you an inch. Everyone will have to protect me. What kind of man would become a Pirate King when he can't even protect himself."

"If you're not on that ship when we arrive, you'll never be Pirate King," snapped Zoro. He pulled Luffy closer until they were nose to nose. "This weakness is temporary and that's what a crew does anyway, it looks after its captain. This wouldn't be the first time we risked our lives to protect you when you couldn't fight. When Kuma came for your head, after you had defeated Moria and collapsed from exhaustion, I had to make a deal with him because I couldn't defeat him. I offered my head if he would leave you and the others alone. He instead put my resolve to the test. He drew out your pain and exhaustion with his power and told me to take it on myself. I did and he withdrew. So it isn't like we haven't risked ourselves protecting you before."

Luffy felt his breath catch in his throat. He remembered all too clearly how he had recovered suddenly and right away despite the harshness of the battle, while Zoro had been just as suddenly horribly injured and too weak to fight properly even after they arrived in Sabaody. He had nearly died at the hands of Kizaru because he had been too weak to fight or even run away.

Zoro's expression changed to horror and then shame. It was obvious he hadn't meant to share that with Luffy. His grip loosened on Luffy's coat. "Luffy, I know you don't like us suffering on your behalf and that is one of things I admire about you as our captain. You won't hide behind us when things get hard, but sometimes you need to depend on us to stand in front when you aren't capable of doing it yourself."

It seemed Zoro was clumsily trying to repair the damage his revelation had done but Luffy was glad for Zoro's blunder. It confirmed in Luffy's mind what had to be done. He let go of Zoro's collar and rapped Zoro's chest with the back of his knuckles. "Thanks, for everything Zoro. I'm sorry that happened because of me."

"Luffy! That's not what I'm saying," cried Zoro. "I'm telling you that we can and will watch your back while you recover. We work on this while we're at sea. We've got nothing to prove, we don't have to fight every person we come across until you're back to one hundred percent. This is just temporary, so don't throw away your dream!"

"ZORO!"

Zoro fell silent. Luffy was shaking with frustration and self-loathing. It meant a lot to him that Zoro was fighting this hard but Nami had fought for his dream and was nearly kidnapped. Zoro had just admitted to nearly being killed two years ago to protect Luffy and his dream. Zoro had nearly surrendered his dream and luck alone had saved him then. Every member of his crew had a dream that needed to be fulfilled. If they stuck with him now they would lose it all.

"This isn't temporary," Luffy hissed, his chest was starting to ache again. He looked into Zoro's eyes and said, "I can't fight anymore." Luffy reached through the folds of the scarf that wrapped his head and yanked hard on his ear. His ear burned and his hand only moved an inch away from his head. "I was dead for two hours, Zoro. I don't have my devil fruit anymore. I can't fight without it. I don't know how! I have it since I was a small kid. I never learned how to fight without it. Everything. All my victories, all my feats, I needed my devil fruit to do it and now I don't have it. I'm never going to be one hundred percent again."

Zoro's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. Then he gritted his teeth and snapped, "Then you just need to learn a new way of fighting. It's a pain in the ass, but it can be done."

"And how much time is that going to take?" snarled Luffy. "Twelve years! Twelve years worth of training just went up in smoke. If you lost your ability to wield your swords how long do you think it will take for you to learn Sanji's kicking techniques?"

"Will you stop with the pity part!" snapped Zoro.

Luffy seethed. He knew he was being pathetic. He hated himself for it, but, by god, Zoro needed to accept reality and get the crew off the fucking island before someone else showed up! Luffy couldn't stand it if they got hurt again while worrying about him. His last act as their captain would be to see them off. Just as Brook's captain had urged his crew onward when he had fallen ill to a deadly disease. Zoro and the others needed to go forward without him.

Luffy yanked his hat over his shoulders until the string was free of his neck then slammed it in Zoro face. "Get gone! As painful as it is to say goodbye to my dream it will be a hundred times worse if you lose yours because you were trying to save me."

"We'll worry about our dreams," cried Zoro and shoved the hat back at Luffy.

Luffy pushed back. "Then stop worry about mine and get going!"

"Not without our captain!" roared Zoro and pushed the hat again.

"I'm not your captain anymore!"

"We'll decide that!"

"Get out!"

"NO!"

 **RIP!**

Zoro and Luffy both froze in shock as Luna, who had been watching the whole exchange in silent horror, gasped. Luffy's straw hat was nearly ripped in two. Only the lower brim remained whole with the opposite side and the head area was torn. The red band was the only thing now allowing the hat to maintain its shape.

Luffy stared at the ruined hat. He thought about the promise he had made twelve years ago with Shanks. He was supposed to become a great pirate and return it to red haired captain. He was officially breaking his promise by giving it to Zoro, but he would have been breaking it anyway the moment he decided to abandon his dream. Still he hadn't meant to destroy the hat. Some part of him had wanted to return it to Shanks anyway, if only so he could apologize for being a failure of a pirate. Now he couldn't even do that much. Perhaps it was for the best. He wasn't worthy of seeing Shanks ever again.

"Well, that's that," said Luffy softly. He let go of the hat and it waved pathetically in Zoro's grip. He turned away and adjusted his scarf to cover everything save his eyes. He began to walk down the path back toward Grandmother Gwendolyn's house. "My journey ends here. I wish you all luck. I'll keep Ann, since she's my niece, so if you would leave her belongings behind, I would be grateful."

"Luffy," whispered Zoro. His voice was full of pain and remorse, but Luffy didn't even look back as he vanished into the forest.

(Notes)

Unlike Dragonball, where there are benefits to dying and then being revived, resurrections in One Piece (no matter which version I'm working in) will always have a price to pay. You don't just bounce back like nothing happened if you are lucky enough to be resurrected. Just remember that it happens only under the most extreme cases. In this version Luffy had a lot of variables running in his favor and can't be repeated for just anyone.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Old Friends

 _February 11, 801 WG_

Koala stood next to Sabo as their ship came within sight of Mendora. Sabo's brown eyes were empty of emotion. She knew he was trying very hard not to think about what they might find once they caught up to the Straw Hats. The newspaper had offered no clues, no hints of a altercation between pirates that involved the Straw Hats or dust up with the government. Though ,it would be better for Sabo to hear it straight from the Straw Hats themselves than to read in the newspaper anyway. .

Koala wanted to say something, the urge to console him, reassure him, was burning within her but there was nothing to say. There had never been a instance known that would explain a vivre card burning to nothing of its own accord and it not involve the death of the owner. However, no one wanted to acknowledge that. There was this sense that if they said it out loud it would make it so. For Sabo and Dragon's sake everyone kept quiet.

Everyone except Helgram, who had argued against either of them going.

" _You knew you were taking a risk in leaving the boy behind, Dragon," said Helgram as he stood before Dragon, barring his way. "You also knew this could be the outcome the moment he chose to follow the pirate road. Hell, it could have been the outcome if he chosen to be a Marine or a fisher. Abandoning your position when we are at the most important stage of our grand revolution just to go confirm his death is foolish. More so because you only have a vague idea of where he was. How long will you leave us here while you deny reality?"_

 _Dragon glared at him and the air had grow thick and heavy with the tension. Their will clashing just beyond her awareness. Dragon had then looked away but stepped around Helgram._

" _If you are unable to understand then you never will. I don't have time to waste on futile discussions."_

" _Are you that in a hurry to see his lifeless corpse?" Dragon paused at Helgram's cold question. "Vivre cards don't burn up spontaneously, Dragon. Your boy is dead. You messed up." Dragon didn't respond before continuing his walk out of the room._

Koala shook her head. She had been and still was glad that Sabo had been dealing with prepping the ship at that time and was not in the main office when Helgram and Dragon had argued.

Koala turned her attention on Dragon who stood near the bow of the ship. He hadn't said a word sense his confrontation with Helgram and was spending most of his time there. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling or thinking. Dragon was too much of a mystery even among his own people, though Helgram seemed to understand him well enough. Probably too well and not with any positive feelings. She didn't see why someone like Helgram was allowed to be in the Revolutionary Army.

Helgram seemed to resent Dragon's place as leader. He was the harshest of all the commanders, didn't approve of Sabo, and seemed the most prone to destruction when he did go out on a mission. Countries he had been involved with lost their ruling family and barely recovered economically. Revolutionaries were supposed to organize and support the disgruntled citizens of a tyrannical nation so that they could overthrow their abusive rulers. Part of their task was to support a new leader so that the country could recover otherwise it would be victimized all over again when the people became desperate for a solution. Counties without some form of government always suffered from crime and starvation. A new government always had to be established before the revolution could be considered complete yet Helgram often left before that critical final step had occurred, which would have been fine except he didn't seem to have made the necessary preparation for a new government to form.

Koala turned her mind away from the topic of Helgram. She wasn't in charge so Helgram, for all his annoyances, wasn't something she could or should deal with. So there was little point in worrying about it.

She wondered why Dragon insisted they head to Mendora. When they initially heard the cryptic message, Sabo had offered Luffy's vivre card as the way to find him.

" _I have Luffy's vivre card, so we can find Luffy easily."_

" _Some strange person calls and you're just going to go out to wherever your brother is to check on him. He could be anywhere and the caller is just using your feelings for him to lure you away," said Helgram, his voice filled with contempt._

 _Sabo glared at Helgram but said nothing else._

 _Dragon raised an eyebrow at his commander and said, "You really didn't recognize who the caller was, Helgram?"_

" _Why would I?"_

 _Dragon sighed but ignored the question. He looked at Sabo and said, "It's good you have that just in case, but the call came from Mendora. We'll check with the vivre card as we travel but we'll sail with that island in mind."_

Why did Dragon believe the call came from Mendora?

A cry from the lookout brought her focus back to the present. Everyone looked up at the crow's nest.

"I see a ship in the harbor," called the lookout.

"What's the flag?" returned Hack. Koala tensed and she sensed Sabo's sudden anxiety.

"The sails are furled and there isn't enough wind to raise the flag. However, it has a lion head on the bow," replied the lookout.

"I think the Straw Hat ship had a lion's head on the bow," said Koala. She looked at Sabo who remained tense. They might just get their answer sooner rather than later but Sabo didn't appear to want that.

Mendora was a humble place. Not affiliated with any of the bigger countries, but lacked a king or even a elected mayor from what reports stated about the place. It seemed it might have a spiritual leader and community leader, but that was the extent of their government. It was never a place for the Revolutionary Army to concern themselves with and was part of the reason their new headquarters was nearby.

The country largely kept to themselves, not poking around other nearby islands yet providing excuse enough for any activity the government might notice in the area. Since the World Government rarely paid any attention to impoverished nations or ones that lacked military might, they wouldn't know what the full extent of normal activity was for this region only that there were people present. Modest activity would then be discounted. All the Revolutionary Army had to do was continue to keep their movements undercover and the occasional slip up would be covered by Mendora's proximity.

Sabo felt his heart start to pound as they pulled alongside the dock. It was Luffy's ship. There didn't appear to be anyone onboard at the moment, but he would know for sure when he approached. Unable to stand the tension, Sabo jumped overboard as soon as the ship was close enough. Koala yelled at him but Sabo ignored her and started walking toward the Straw Hat's ship.

His mind kept bringing up memories of Luffy and, cruelly, Ace. He also recalled a conversation he had had with Elizabeth, one of his subordinates, after returning to Baltigo.

" _You didn't take the time to talk to him? Chief! You haven't seen your brother in years. You need to make time to catch up. After we complete our operation, you should go and see him again just to talk about the good old days."_

Sabo gritted his teeth as he walked faster. He had a dozen valid reasons why he couldn't stay in Dressrosa. All of them everyone understood. He didn't even need to explain to anyone why he couldn't stay. Elizabeth wasn't chastising him, she actually been pointing out that he needed to make time to visit with his brother. Now he might have let that opportunity slip away again and he didn't even have the excuse of amnesia this time.

As he approached the area where the Sunny were tied up, he heard voices. He slowed down and listened, unsure of who was actually up ahead. The shore side road was the only thing connecting the docks and it was going around buildings. A warehouse was blocking his view of the speakers.

"You really had to confront him about that?"

"Look we can't stay and that's that. We need to leave or we risk worse happening the next time."

"Nami, Zoro has a point. We do need to leave soon. It wasn't wrong to ask. None of us could have predicted this reaction."

Sabo recognized Robin's voice and names she uttered as being the other members of the crew. The Straw Hats were ahead. It seemed something had happened, but the argument gave no clues as to what. Sabo took a deep breath and came around the corner of the warehouse. He needed to get this over with even as his stomach twisted in knots.

"Hello," he called as the crew came within sight. Every crew member jumped into a guard stance as if bracing for an immediate attack. Sabo paused and waited for them to calm.

"Sabo!" cried Robin, dropping her hands and beaming with a relieved and welcoming smile. Zoro relaxed his stance and took his hand off his swords. Franky put his fists down. The others weren't as accepting, probably because they didn't know him.

"That's Sabo?" said a woman with long orange hair holding an odd shaped staff.

"Yeah it is," said Franky with a smile.

The man with dark curly hair and a long nose, lowered his large sling-shot like weapon. He appeared stunned. A small furry animal yelled in shock. A man in a black suit with blonde hair eased his stance, though he never took his hands from his pockets. A tall skeleton in a suit sheathed his sword.

These were the Straw Hats he was familiar with if only from the wanted posters. Jinbei's presence and that of the bunny girl was a surprise. The former warlord stayed wary while the bunny girl relaxed completely.

"Oh so this is Luffy's brother!" she said.

"Eh?" Jinbei did a double take at the bunny girl's announcement.

Robin looked at him seriously. "What brings you here, Sabo? I highly doubt you are in the middle of a mission."

Sabo inhaled as he tried to calm his nerves. He just needed to ask and not prance around the subject. "What happened to Luffy? A few night ago… His vivre card vanished before my eyes."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise as did the other Straw Hats. "The vivre card disappeared?"

"Our allies are going to be freaking out right now. However, that means Luffy just lost that excuse," said Zoro.

Sabo felt his breath catch. "Lost that… What happened? Is he… is he…" Sabo couldn't finish his question.

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's alive, we were granted a miracle that night, but… It's not a miracle that can be repeated."

Sabo felt all the tension drain from him and he fell to his knees in his relief. Luffy was alive. His little brother was alive. "I'm so glad."

Robin knelt down and embraced him as Sabo felt hot tears of joy stream down his cheeks. He rubbed at them in irritation. The older woman rubbed his back. "I'm glad too. I'm glad for you as well."

"Sabo?"

Sabo jerked up at the sound of Koala's voice. Their ship must have finished tying up. He sat back and rubbed his face hurriedly then turned to face his companion. Only to see Hack and Dragon standing with her. Hack and Koala looking at him in worry, Dragon unreadable.

 _They must be thinking I'm grieving_ , thought Sabo. He beamed them with a grin and said, "It's all right. Luffy's all right." Koala and Hack's shocked expression were expected but even a flash of surprise appeared on Dragon's face for a moment before returned to its usual stoic nature.

"Dragon?" Robin gasped in shock. The other Straw Hats stared mouths agape. One of the biggest names in the world and he was standing before them.

The man closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and spoke. "What exactly happened? Vivre cards aren't things that just disappear without cause." Sabo and Robin both regained their feet and Koala patted Sabo on the back. The Straw Hats all looked at one another as if trying to figure out what to say.

"It is something we need to explain, however…" started Robin.

"It would reveal something we were asked not to reveal," finished the orange hair girl, Cat Burglar Nami.

Sabo sensed Dragon dissatisfaction with this answer, but he didn't appear he was going to press.

"I'll answer on your behalf. I have a few things I wish to say to the man, myself."

Sabo looked over, recognizing the voice from that mysterious call that had told them to come in the first place. It was a local with brown hair tied in a low bun at the nape of his neck and neatly trimmed beard of brown. Brown eyes gazed at Dragon with an edge of stern disapproval in them. Sabo went tense, if this man was Dragon's one time love rival this could go very badly.

"So first I have this to say…" Dragon looked at the man and the man strode forward raising his fist. Dragon raised his as well and before the disbelieving eyes of the gathered people, crossed forearms and clasped hands. Both men grinned at each other and the man said, "Those newspapers can never give an accurate picture of your doings. How you've been, Hak!"

"I've been doing well, Lance. I'm glad to see you smiling again," said Dragon.

The entire audience of Revolutionaries and Straw Hats fell over in shock.

"Lance! How do you know Dragon?" cried Nami.

Lance looked at them and smirked while clapping Dragon on the shoulder. "We're old war-buddies. Bonds forged in the trenches of Altear don't fade so easily."

Robin's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "Altear?!"

"Old history from a lifetime ago," said Dragon with a dismissive wave of his hand. His eyes grew sad for a moment before they returned to their usual stoic nature.

"And here I was convinced you were love rivals," muttered Sabo.

He must have spoken louder than he thought because Dragon coughed and Lance grinned and replied, "That too! But no one tells Maryanne what to do. So it was never much a rivalry."

Robin stared at Sabo. "Where did you get that impression?"

Koala was the one to answer. "We got a cryptic message from apparently Lance here several nights ago. The final statement gave the impression of a love rivalry."

"Anyway, Lance, you were saying something about Luffy?" asked Dragon turning his attention to his former comrade while forcibly returning the subject to the main topic.

Lance sighed and grew serious. "Dragon, your son did in fact die. However," he added quickly before Sabo could say anything, "we were able to pull him back. In truth that fact that we were able to was surprising. Consider it a gift from the fates and don't expect it to happen again." He tapped Dragon's chest with the back of his fist.

Sabo couldn't hear what Lance said next to Dragon as he whispered it but Dragon eyes became clouded. Louder, Lance continued, "You should talk to him. This whole affair has shot his confidence to pieces. His crew was just debating whether or not they should 'abduct' him since he's being unreasonable right now."

 _Huh?_ Sabo didn't understand Lance's proclamation and found himself a bit bothered by the whispered private words. However, it would have been rude to ask about the whispers since it was clear neither wanted just anyone to hear it.

"What's going with Luffy?" Sabo asked, looking between the crew and Lance. The crew once again exchanged that glance that said they didn't know how to describe what was happening.

It was Zoro that finally answered. "He's refusing to come back to the ship. He's convinced that he would just be a burden because right now he's weak and can't fight. I guess it should have been obvious the vivre cards would have burnt up when Luffy told me he lost his devil fruit powers."

"Luffy lost his devil fruit powers!" cried Usopp.

"You didn't say anything about that, Moss Head!" collared Sanji.

"I didn't have time to say it!" roared Zoro.

"Ooh! Lack of confidence painfully understood now," said Lance. His words ending the incoming fight before it began. "That's years of combat experience that just went down the drain. And here I thought he was just mega depressed about being back-stabbed by another so-called friend."

"What friend?" asked Sabo.

"Betrayal?" asked Dragon at the same time.

Lance looked at Dragon. Sabo found it annoying he was being ignored but this was Dragon's friend. He decided not to get too upset over it. "Ah, that's why I think you need to talk to him. You have the unique position of being both his father and a stranger. You might be able to get him to talk or give him advice he won't be able to dismiss out of hand."

"Can't I speak with him? I'm his big brother." asked Sabo.

Lance looked at him then shrugged. "I would ordinarily encourage it but at this moment someone with more life experience may be the better option."

"Sabo, you and the others stay here. I'll summon you when you are needed," said Dragon.

"Yes, Dragon," said Sabo with a disappointed sigh.

Robin patted his shoulder and smiled. "Stay with us while you're here. We can get you introduced to the whole crew this time."

Sabo smiled back and nodded. Luffy was alive. That was all that mattered. He can be patient.

(Notes)

And this was the moment when I realized Lance was more than just a pretty face and all details in earlier chapters were adjusted to follow suite.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Painful Truths

 _February 11, 801 WG_

Dragon followed Lance into the woods. Dragon took in the appearance of the town, the people as they went about their business, and finally spoke to his long ago comrade once they were in the privacy of the forest. "This place appears peaceful, almost ideal."

"Yeah, the island gets missed a lot on the log pose. Islands with stronger magnetism are nearby. That's probably are one remaining defense from pirate raids," said Lance.

"Were you protected at one point or…?"

Lance nodded. "As you suspected, we used to be part of Whitebeard's territory. When the World Government decided to go after him they left a lot of islands with nothing. Not that they ever cared about poor islands such as us. We don't have any royalty and don't offer anything that can't be offered by others. We're replaceable, so our suffering is inconsequential."

Dragon closed his eyes. Lance had once been a Marine, and a good one. He had joined in hopes of changing their policies by rising high enough in the ranks to matter. To be able to take command of these water and be able to protect those islands overlooked by the World Government. He had always appreciated Whitebeard's protection of his island but he knew the man would one day fall. Lance's dream had been to take over from Whitebeard so that no one would have to suffer when the man's time came. Lance's dreams had taken a terrible hit in the face of reality that was the Marine's twisted justice.

"I'm sorry," said Dragon. There wasn't anything else he could say.

Lance paused and turned to look at Dragon. "I know I walked away from your grand scheme to save the world, Hak. I gave up on my dream. Even if it took longer, it would have come true if I had continued to trust you. So, no, I'm the one that should apologize."

Dragon shook his head. "Don't be. It was a crazy idea that was no small part rooted in revenge. It took me awhile to work out the plans so that they would have a long term benefit. I never forgot your dream and I wanted to protect it. I still mean to see it come true."

"You really good friend," said Lance with a small laugh. "I gave up too easily."

"You're not someone who lashes out in anger. Revenge may be wrong but… it is a powerful emotion that can get you through those first painful years."

"Unless you are consumed by it and lose all reason," said Lance. He didn't look at Dragon.

"I no longer feel I am being motivated by revenge, only justice."

"Liberty and justice for all, you never change," Lance laughed. Then his face grew serious. "Is Ku still there?"

 _Helgram, huh?_ Dragon thought and nodded.

Lance looked away then back again and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? That's man's vindictive and he's been known to hold grudges. Though, I guess, I have no right to say anything since I'm not part of your army."

Dragon pulled even with old comrade. "I share your concerns, Lance. I keep him close _because_ I share your concerns. It would be far worse for everyone if he acted on his own. At least this way I can guide his actions, channel his destructive energy in productive manner."

Lance looked down and scratched his head. "I guess I don't need to state the obvious of 'don't trust him further than you can throw him…' sans devil fruit powers, of course."

Dragon smirked. "You know I won't. He's already forfeited that right a long time ago."

Lance smiled in return but his eyes were still worried. However, he said nothing more and continued down the path.

Dragon was fully aware of the problem concerning Helgram. He was equally aware that he had caught the wolf by the ear. Dragon needed to remove Helgram from the army, his way of doing things was more dangerous than Sabo's. At least Sabo made certain the region was stable before he left even if the take down wasn't on script. However, if Helgram was thrown out now, he wouldn't be able to justify it to the others and Helgram had many supporters. The Revolutionary Army would be divided in two if Helgram was forced to leave and there was no telling what would happen to the world if Helgram was left to his own devises. Dragon knew he would have to deal with Helgram at some point in the future. He just didn't know when.

The two men arrived at a clearing by a creek and Dragon took in the humble area. Early flowers were already in bloom, the area was clear of standing snow, it may have been a dry winter for them. He looked over and saw a young girl exit the hill-house and come running over.

Lance bent down when the girl came up to him and asked, "Luna, is the captain here? There's someone here to see him."

"He's napping. He was so upset about his conversation with Zoro-san that he walked too far. We made it back but he went to sleep as soon as we returned."

Dragon sighed then turned to his former comrade. "I'll stay here and wait for him to wake up. You should head back for the time being."

Lance eyed him then nodded. "All right, but I'm coming for you at sunset. It's easy to get lost if you aren't familiar with the path after dark."

The idea amused Dragon but he just smiled at Lance and waved him on. Luna looked between the two. "It's all right for you to stay," said Dragon. "You're supposed to keep watch anyway, right?" The young girl nodded, looking relieved. Lance gave her a pat on the head then headed back up the path. Once he was out of sight, Dragon settled himself beneath a tree to wait while he mentally prepared himself for what might be the hardest conversation of his life.

An hour later, Dragon sensed movement with the house. Luna seemed to sense it too and quickly entered the building. She emerged a few minutes later with a young man in tow that only vaguely resembled his wanted posters. It seemed death had taken a terrible toll on Luffy. His face was pale and gaunt and his brown eyes were empty and cold. He was dressed head-to-toe in clothes that seemed too heavy for the current weather.

"Who are you?" Luffy looked at Dragon, not recognizing him. Dragon wasn't surprised. Aside for that brief moment when he protected the young man in Roguetown, the two hadn't been together since Luffy was a baby. Luffy didn't move, everything about him was wary but at the same time uncaring. While suspicious of Dragon, the man somehow sensed his son wouldn't defend himself if Dragon were to suddenly attack. Dragon could see why the crew was worried. Even he could tell Luffy had lost his drive.

Dragon stood up and said, "I'm your father, for whatever that might mean to you."

Luffy eyes widened in shock but, otherwise, he said nothing and remained where he was standing.

"Luffy, I know these are not the circumstances I imagined you and I would meet but we need to talk. Your crew gave me an idea of what occurred, however, it would be better if you explained in your own words what happened." Dragon stepped forward until he was within three feet of his son. Luffy's eyes narrowed into something that looked akin to contempt.

"Everyone wants me to talk," said Luffy, his voice irritated. He turned his face away so he wasn't looking at his father. "Yet no one wants to listen."

"I'm listening, Luffy," said Dragon. "I have no intention of convincing or telling you to do anything. Sabo was in a panic when he saw your vivre card disappear and I had to see with my own eyes if you were truly gone."

"Why?" asked Luffy still refusing to look at him. "I mean you never cared before. I nearly die trying to save my brother and you never came to find me. I mean, for you to have saved Sabo you must have been near Goa. Ace and I nearly died in the fire, where were you then?""

Dragon listened without comment. This wasn't the time to be making excuses or defending himself. His son was in pain and this was the first time he had come seeking him out. Luffy's complaints were justified.

"I mean, I thought I wouldn't care. When Grandpa told me about you on Water Seven, I was surprised but it wasn't important. I didn't feel anything else. It hadn't mattered. When I mentioned it to Ivankov it was just a statement of fact, I wasn't trying to make him do anything. When I saw your picture in the paper, I remember being bothered that we didn't look anything alike, but I was more worried about Sabo. Everyone else had to point out you were being discussed as well. I couldn't feel any concern for you. You were a stranger."

Luffy lowered his gaze until his eyes were hidden by the scarf he had wrapped around his head. "You don't know anything about me. You never even tried to know anything about me. You never tried to at least check on me or see what I was up to, even if you didn't want me to see you. Even if you needed to make sure no one saw you. You didn't even try to know me. If you had…"

Luffy's body began to shake and his voice rose as raw emotions began to pulse through him. Dragon saw tears stream down his face. "If you had, you would have known what Sabo was to me. You would have known what Ace was to me. In fact, I'm being nice assuming you didn't know. If you knew and didn't tell Sabo the truth. If you knew and didn't even try to save Ace, then…"

Luffy turned toward him, his eyes blazing with rage. "What's the point of trying to play daddy to me now! You let Ace and me believe Sabo was dead. You let Sabo go through that trauma. You let Ace die knowing what he meant to me, to both of us! How can you stand there and tell me you actually cared if I was dead or alive when you let Ace die! All you care about are your damn wars!"

Dragon felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He closed his eyes and saw Luffy as a baby, tinier than his hand, gasping for air within a special incubator being pumped with oxygen, IV's strapped to arms no thicker than Dragon's finger.

" _You can't keep running around like this. This child is too weak and sick to be away from a hospital. If you don't find a way to get him the consistent medical care he needs, he will die."_

Dragon opened his eyes as he recalled Dr. Kureha's words to him nineteen years ago and looked at his son. Luffy stared back, waiting. Lance's whispered words from earlier rose in his mind.

" _You and I both know how special he is, but I still didn't expect him to revive after being dead for two hours."_

 _Special, huh?_ Dragon thought. Luffy had been beating the odds since before he was born. Surviving and overcoming what should have been insurmountable. The tragedy of his birth had been the beginning of that long line of accomplishments. Dragon grimaced as the voice of a random scientist, who had spoken carelessly in his presence nineteen years ago, pushed its way unbidden to the front of his mind.

" _I can't believe we finally got one to survive! This will require more testing to see what went right with it, especially considering its other two womb-mates didn't."_

There were many reasons he had disassociated from his son. Not loving him, not caring, was not one of them. In fact it was the opposite, he had left Luffy to his ignorant father and blackmailed the World Government into leaving the child in peace. Back then, a full disclosure of that horrendous experiment would have been damning for the World Government. Back then, he had the name and reputation that would have resulted in his word being believed over the World Government in the court of public opinion and several influential monarchs.

He could have started a revolution back then, however, Luffy had still been weak and fragile. If Dragon had started a war, the greatest medical facilities in the world would have been closed to him. Instead he had promised to keep silent in exchange for Luffy's safety and continued medical treatment. Now his word was trash. The World Government had done a meticulous job of separating the "Hero of Altear", Admiral Hakuryu, from Monkey D. Dragon. Those code names had given the World Government an out. Now they didn't fear his knowledge and he wouldn't be able to persuade anyone to the truth.

Unfortunately for them, his father had known the implications of Dragon going rogue would have on Luffy and hidden the boy as soon as he was discharged. The World Government's damned scientists could only gnash their collective teeth in frustration at the loss of their prize specimen. The current state of things only emphasized how disconnected the Marines were from the Science Division. Unless the scientists had abandoned Project Imperial Rose, they should have been demanding Luffy be caught alive.

Luffy's life as a renowned criminal was bringing him a measure of protection. The Marines weren't interested in making a test subject out of someone as strong and dangerous as Luffy. The scientists were probably desperate to keep the truth of the failed project from the Marines since it had impacted them so terribly twenty years ago. How long before the Marines turned on the World Government should they realize the truth of what had turned rogue one-hundred and forty-six of their finest men and killed sixty-five of their finest women? Losing that generation's greatest heroes had been a major morale destroyer. The Marines were still recovering from it.

Dragon sighed. None of those things helped him to decide if he should explain to Luffy the truth about his origins. The details were painful and damaging. Though, Dragon and the others had largely been lied to about the nature and especially the dangers of the project, they actually had volunteered. They had volunteered to have their children genetically altered to become super humans. A generation of super Marines meant to prevent the coming of the second Pirate King. The irony of the way things ended up almost made him believe in the existence of actual gods.

However, to tell Luffy all that… It was like he would be placing unnecessary shackles on his son, damning him to a certain path. Luffy valued his freedom but knowledge of his origins could steal that away from him. The path he walked had to be chosen in ignorance or he would never be happy even if he became Pirate King, even if he achieved all of his dreams. It would all be tainted. The same would have been true if he had chosen to be a Marine like Garp wanted or had become a Revolutionary. The moment Luffy learned of his origins it would remain forever in his awareness. The only way he could have denied he was following destiny's path was if he became nothing, but Luffy would never have been happy if he chose such a path.

Dragon's wavering resolve steadied. It was not time for Luffy to learn the truth. Luffy still needed the freedom to act as he willed. It meant that Dragon would need to figure out how to help Luffy overcome his current crisis. He would just have to be as honest as possible without bringing up Project Imperial Rose.

(Notes)

Those who have read Fire Storm probably recognize the Imperial Rose Project in Dragon's thoughts here.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Healing Truths

 _February 11, 801 WG_

Luffy stared at his father. His burst of anger had been unexpected. He didn't recall ever blaming Dragon before for everything that happened. Not until this moment, when he was facing him for the first time in his life, did he feel any of this. Had being raped by Pudding created these dark feelings? Had he developed them in response to his weeks of self-loathing? Or had they been a result of dying and having his whole life put on display? Had recognizing where he had been messing up also caused him to notice where things could have been different if people had behaved differently? Or perhaps he was merely displacing his anger for his own failures on to the convenient target that stood before him. He had no relationship with his father yet there should have been one. Had that truth become feed for his inner demons?

Luffy didn't move, keeping his confused and whirling thoughts to himself as he waited for his father's response. It seemed Dragon was taken aback by Luffy's accusations, hurt even. Luffy didn't care. He was tired of everyone coming up to him like if they gave him a hug or said it would be all right then it would be. The only exception was Ann because that was all Ann knew how to do to make the horrible, terrible situation better. But everyone else? No. He was not going to just get over it. He couldn't act like nothing had happened. He couldn't just smile and laugh like it wasn't a big deal. Something had broken inside him and the Luffy who had existed only one month prior was gone.

Dragon raised his eyes and met Luffy's. It seemed he had come to a decision at last. "I can't change the past. I can make a hundred excuses why I stayed away. Why I didn't give even enough attention to you to know about your brothers. However, I won't bother you with my lamentations. You need my attention now and you have it now."

Luffy bared his teeth and snapped, "And what good is your attention now? You think coming here after I died makes up for all the years you ignored my existence? You can't give me back my innocence. You can't give me back my devil fruit powers. Since you can't do anything that I actually need how about you just leave!"

Dragon looked shocked. Probably the announcement he didn't have his devil fruit powers. That would shock anyone. Luffy waited, he didn't know why he was waiting, but he waited nonetheless. Dragon's shock was replace by an expression of cool assessment, as if Luffy had turned into some strange and fascinating object of study. Luffy didn't like that and he growled.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yoy really are your mother's son," replied Dragon.

Now it was Luffy's turn to be shocked.

Dragon sighed and explained, "She had a terrible habit of trying to keep her problem to herself. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone else, so if she was hurting she tried to not let it show. Always smiling and laughing. However, when she became overwhelmed by her pain, she would lash out in unexpected ways.

"Right now, you are in so much pain that you can't contain it. So you lash out at everything and everyone that tries to help you. You are still trying to handle this yourself, so every helping hand gets snapped at. If someone so much as annoys you or points out the obvious issue with your current state you become incredibly hostile, to the point of violence. You perceive pity where concern is. You perceive charity where help is offered. You perceive stern words as personal attacks. And if someone actually gets upset with you it only makes it you feel worse because you already know you are screwing up and hurting those who care about you. But you can't stop because it burns and you can't find enough water to put out the flames that are eating you alive from within."

Dragon paused and raised an eyebrow. "Does that sound right?"

Luffy stared, mouth agape. Dragon didn't know anything about him yet he had described everything Luffy felt with terrifying accuracy.

Dragon turned and walked over to a grassy area to sit by the creek where it went over the dam. He didn't make any motion to join him but Luffy felt a compulsion to go sit beside his father. He was moving before he realized and just resigned himself.

Settling next to his fathe,r he watched the water flower over the stone dam. The sound of the wheel creaking and the water babbling was comforting. Father and son sat in silence for a while and Luffy began to wonder if that was all that would be to their talk.

Suddenly Dragon spoke again, startling the younger man. "Lance told me I needed to talk to you. He recognized your mother in your behavior as well, and remembered that I was the only who was ever able to deal with her when she got this way. He even stated that was probably why I ended up marrying her instead of him."

Luffy turned to stare in shock at his father. "Lance? Lance?! You and Lance know each other?" Suddenly Lance being all up in his business from day one made a hell of a lot more sense. Luffy felt betrayed.

Dragon chuckled. "Don't be mad at him. Lance has always been that way."

Luffy, suspected mind reading, leaned away from Dragon while eyeing him suspiciously.

Now Dragon grinned at him. "I know how Lance is. I haven't seen him in years, but, when I saw him today, I saw the man I trusted with my back, back when we were still Marines. We called him the 'Counselor' because he was always trying to talk to us about our problems. I think he even got me to go off on a rant about my problems with my father once."

This was too much for Luffy. His father had been a Marine? Well that probably shouldn't have shocked him since his grandfather was a Marine but still, it just didn't fit with the image he had built of the man. Flimsy as it had been. Then to realize Lance had been a Marine and they had been in the same unit and were brothers in arms? Luffy felt as if his brain were about to fry.

Then his overtaxed brain finally absorbed the other piece of information Dragon had so casually dropped on him. "Are you saying Kaa-chan was a Marine? _And_ you two were love rivals? " Luffy remembered the red eyed woman that had welcomed him when he had died. Somehow he had known she was his mother, though, he had no memory of her. She hadn't been dressed like a Marine. Maybe she had just been a village sweetheart.

Dragon dashed that thought within seconds. "Yes, she was one of the best swordsman around. In fact she held the title of Greatest Swordsman in the World in her time. She was the bane of many pirates."

Luffy twitched. _Greatest Swordsman in the World is what Zoro is striving for_ , he thought. "She sounds like she was really strong," said Luffy, not knowing what else to say.

"She was," said Dragon, his smile became sad and his eyes distant. "She was such a tomboy that most people to this day don't realize she was the first woman swordsman to achieve that title. She usually went by her family name, Tenaris, rather than Maryanne. Those who didn't know her thought she was a man because of the way she talked and dressed."

Luffy looked away. The woman in the afterlife hadn't been in a full length dress and she had short hair but her clothes were not masculine by any stretch of the imagination. Maybe he had been wrong. His chest hurt again and he felt a need to tell of what he had seen. Had that been his mother or had he merely been dreaming that vision of the afterlife?

"When I died," said Luffy. "I was in place of sky and water. As I walked I found a place of grass and on that grass were five people. One was Ace, one was Veronica and three others I didn't know, two men and a woman. These three had black hair and red eyes but the men had long hair and the woman had short hair. When I saw her she called out to me and opened her arms. At first I didn't know who she was but then I somehow realized it was Kaa-chan. But she wasn't dressed like a boy or a Marine. She was in the loose green blouse and gray leggings. So maybe it wasn't my—."

Luffy stopped when he turned and saw Dragon stunned and pale face. "What is it?" he asked, nervous.

Dragon shook his head. "Nothing."

Luffy growled and grabbed his father's collar. "Don't lie to me! What is it? Was that Kaa-chan I saw and who were the two men with her? They all looked alike, were they related? Why did one of them call me 'Big Brother' when I was being pulled back?"

Dragon was silent as he stared at Luffy, as if trying to decided something. He sighed after a minute and replied, "That was your mother. That outfit was the one she was wearing… on the day she died." Dragon's voice grew thick with emotion and he placed a hand over his face. Emotions, powerful and fierce, rolled off him and Luffy, alarmed, place a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Tou-chan?"

"I had hoped not to say anything about it, but… she didn't die in battle. She died in childbirth."

Luffy felt his heart constrict painfully. "Childbirth?" he repeated, not believing it as he turned to stare at the ground in shock.

"Yes," confirmed Dragon as he placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"But she was so strong," whispered Luffy. "She was the Greatest, so why did she die like that? It's so stupid. Women have babies all the time and live and yet… It's so stupid! I cause everyone nothing but trouble."

"Luffy!" Dragon took hold of his son's shoulders and made him face him again. Luffy looked up and saw that his father had gotten whatever emotions he had been feeling under control again. "It isn't your fault! She wanted to be a mother. She was looking forward to holding you in her arms."

Luffy rubbed the tears that had appeared in his eyes. Again why was he feeling these emotions. He had never known his mother. Had never felt anything for her yet he sees her once and now suddenly he was missing her. He didn't understand any of this.

"Luffy," said Dragon after a moment. Luffy looked at him. "Those men… I don't know why they appeared to you as adults, but I'm certain that those two men were your younger brothers. Atticus and Jordan. I named them because I couldn't stand the thought of burying them without a name."

"Without?" Then Luffy's eyes widened as he understood.

"When things went wrong, they went really wrong. It was nothing short of a miracle that you survived. Your brothers weren't so lucky."

Triplets. Luffy had been one of a set of three.

"Luffy," said Dragon as he rubbed Luffy's back. "It wasn't your fault. Don't even think for one moment that you caused that. Something went wrong and you were very nearly a fourth victim."

Luffy was silent as he let his spinning, overwhelmed mind try to adjust to all these revelations. He thought he was going to be crushed by his grief. Then the image of Ace sleeping in Veronica's lap popped into his mind and a thought accord to him. One that made him snicker. "Ace was sleeping when I showed up. I wonder if that's because those two were driving him crazy wanting to know about me."

Luffy sensed his father stiffen in surprise in the change of mood then relax and chuckle as well. "Perhaps that was indeed the case." Dragon took a deep breath and Luffy tensed. It sounded like the idle chatter was done and now they were going to hit the hard topics. Or harder topics, the idle chatter had been fairly intense on its own.

"I heard that what happened the other night involved a betrayal by someone you saw as a friend," said Dragon.

 _Ah, yes, here it comes,_ he thought. There was no avoiding the real problem. "He was never a friend. I just thought that because I'm stupid."

"You're someone who trusts his instincts."

"They've failed me before. This past month they failed me twice in the worst way," said Luffy while twiddling his thumbs.

"Are you sure you just weren't giving them the attention they deserved when they supposedly failed you?" asked Dragon.

"Law kept reminding me he was just an 'ally' and that it didn't mean 'friend'. Robin warned me that pirate alliances often end in betrayal. Though, our alliance was over and we weren't bound by that anymore so it really wasn't a betrayal."

"You trusted he would behave in a certain manner and he didn't," said Dragon. "I can see why you lost confidence in yourself. You're now second guessing everyone and you don't like being so suspicious. You don't like not trusting people."

"Am I really that easy to read?" Luffy asked, annoyed.

"Blame Sabo for yammering non-stop about you."

Luffy huffed and looked away.

"There was once a time when I was betrayed as well," continued Dragon. "Someone I thought of as a friend and trusted comrade turned on me for his own gain. I was just as lost then as you are now. I didn't think I had it in me to continue and almost didn't rise to the rank of Admiral because of flagging confidence."

Mind blown again, Luffy gaped at him. "Your grandfather didn't have the ambition to rise above Vice-Admiral. I, on the other hand, did. I had plans that required that type of power."

Luffy blinked, confused. If Dragon had had plans that required achieving the rank of Admiral, why did he throw it away to start the Revolutionary Army after achieving it? Luffy wanted to ask but Dragon was hurrying to his next point in his story as if he didn't want to give Luffy the time ask that question.

"It took your mother and Lance a great deal of effort to remind me of my purpose and to help be deal with the fall out of being back-stabbed. I never really did get a satisfactory answer to why he did that. From all appearances it looked like he was trying to improve his position for promotion. As such, I never saw him as my friend again and always keep an eye on him. I know now that he'll do anything to achieve his objectives and friendship means nothing to him. I think it's a poor thing to sacrifice in exchange for power but that's my opinion. Your mother shared it and so did Lance. So that helped. In the end everyone knew he could not be trusted and I think he lost a lot of loyalty as well as friends because of it. However, to this day, I don't think he's realized what he threw away back then."

"How did you get back your faith in your ability to judge people. I mean, in the Revolutionary Army, trust is everything, isn't it?"

"It is," replied Dragon. "I had to accept that he was just a fluke. A rare person that can be your honest friend until suddenly he isn't. He'd give all the right vibes, say all the right things and then suddenly he's sliding a dagger into your heart. And he could do it without losing his smile. There was no guilt there. Sure he would say sorry, but that was all scripted. Something he was taught he was supposed to say when he hurt other people.

"Someone who betrayed a friend for personal reasons, say someone they care about it being held hostage or something, their face would be a mask of pain, guilt would throb from them, and when they said sorry or something similar you could hear their own heart breaking. That's someone that was backed into a corner and didn't know what else to do. You really wish they had asked for help but you at least realize you never misread them. It was just that someone more important was in danger."

Luffy sighed. "How am I supposed to know which it is if don't trust what I'm feeling?"

"Unfortunately that is something you will need to deal with on your own. However, friends are good way to start, if you let them help you."

Luffy looked down and Dragon stood up. "You should come with me and talk this over with your crew."

"They don't need me."

"Let them decide that. You should at least talk to them." Dragon reached a hand down to help his son rise. Luffy looked at his father's outstretched hand then away. "You said earlier that people never listen to you when you talk. Well you need to return the favor. If you want people to listen to you, you need to listen to them as well. If you are going to go through with disbanding them then they need to hear your reasons before they can accept or denounce your decision. You also need to hear their reasons for not disbanding so you can make the best decision for all of you not just yourself. So come on." Dragon held out his hand to help his son stand. Luffy looked at the offered hand for long moment then took it with a sigh.

The two along with Luna headed down the path toward town and Luffy's ship.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Reviving Hope

 _February 11, 801 WG_

Zoro looked up from his place on the railing where he lounged. Coming down the road, much to his surprise, was Luffy with Dragon and Luna walking alongside him. _Well damn, looks like Dragon set him straight_ , thought Zoro and sat up. He hopped down off the ship as Luffy reached the dock. His movement alerted the others who quickly moved to the dock to see their captain.

Nami ran up to Luffy and hugged him. Sanji howled in jealous rage over Nami's display of affection for Luffy, much to Zoro's annoyance. Luffy didn't return the hug, merely accepted it. His eyes held wells of pain and Zoro felt his hope plummet. He looked at Dragon. Dragon met his eyes and he then understood. Dragon hadn't convinced him of anything. He had merely gotten Luffy settled enough to face them all. This was their last chance to convince Luffy. They would either change his mind or accept he was bowing out here.

Zoro wondered how they would be able to do that when nothing said before worked. Luffy was stubborn. The more you pushed for something he didn't want to do, the more likely he would hold his ground. Zoro eyed Dragon's calm face and wondered if perhaps they did have a shot at changing his mind. That the Revolutionary leader had successfully propped opened a door that would allow Luffy to be convinced.

"I'm so sorry, Luffy," said Nami as she hugged him. "If I had just done what you said, this wouldn't have happened. We'll get your hat fixed while we continue on to Raftel. We can still beat Law there if we go now."

"Nami, it's all right, you don't have to worry about that anymore," said Luffy. Zoro grimaced and Nami stepped back, shocked. No one said anything, they all could hear the beginning of a farewell in Luffy's statement.

Luffy looked at them all and continued, "Thanks for being there for me through everything. It's been fun and I'm glad I got to sail with all of you. I never would have survived East Blue if not for you, never mind made it this far."

Everyone began talking at once in protest. Dragon just stood back and waited. Zoro growled and shoved his way forward. There was no way they were going to accept this.

"Stop talking nonsense, Luffy," snapped Zoro, grabbing Luffy by the collar as everyone else fell silent. "There's no way we can do anything without you!"

Luffy glared and shouted, "You can do a whole lot without me. When I died I got see just how much a pain in the ass I was to all of you. You would all be better off without me!"

"If you really got a chance to see your life as an observer then why is it so hard for you to understand what it is you mean to us?" cried Zoro, his fist clenched as he held Luffy's collar. "You say I would have been better off without you? Idiot! I wouldn't be here without you! When my life was about to end, tied to the stocks in the Marine base that Axe-Hand Morgan ran, you came and saved me. I joined your crew so that I could become the greatest swordsman in the world, that's true, but I wouldn't have made it this far and become this strong without you!"

"If it weren't for you I would have lost my village and still be a slave to Arlong," said Nami. "I joined your crew to be able to draw a map of the world. I would have given up on that dream. Probably would have given up on myself if not for you."

"What would have happened to my village if you hadn't been there?" asked Usopp. "I couldn't save anyone myself because no one would have believed me until it was too late. I wanted to be a warrior of the sea but I would never have even set out to sea on my own. I would just kept telling my lies while staying in my village."

"I had all but given up on my dream when you arrived," said Sanji. "You were what saved the restaurant and my mentor's life. I'm here because of you, Luffy."

"I would never have left Drum Kingdom," said Chopper through his tears. "I would not be as great a doctor as I am now. I would never have known friends without you."

"My life, I was prepared to throw it away beneath Alabasta," said Robin. "I got a second chance at achieving my dream because you refused to let me die. I think if Princess Vivi was here. She would tell you, you were her kingdom's salvation. They would have lost everything if it weren't for you."

"You gave me a chance to revive the dream I had thought turned to dust," said Franky. "You forgave me, let me build your ship and invited me to journey with you so that Sunny could make the journey to becoming a legend."

"I would still be lost in the Florian Triangle, unable to reunite with Laboon and lay to rest my comrades whom lost their lives on the journey," said Brook. "The happiest day of my life was when you invited me to join your crew."

"I would still be rotting in the depths of Impel Down for my rebellion, having achieved nothing," said Jinbei. "Even if I wasn't able to save Ace or Whitebeard, I was able to save the royal family and Fishman Island from its own dark history thanks in large part to you."

"Pedro's life was running out," said Carrot. "I know he's dead but he died happy. He wanted to find the person whom would bring about a new era, the new Pirate King, and he found that person in you. I joined your crew to carry on his will. To make sure you achieved your dream and his. Without you it is all meaningless."

"Luffy, Ace may be gone but did he die regretting you were his brother," said Sabo. "I still remember when he asked you if you wanted him to live. For Ace who thought he didn't deserve to live, who heard from thug after thug that he was better off never being born, your immediate response meant the world to him."

"You can't just look us in the eye and say, you are nothing but a burden and that we are better off without you," said Zoro. "We're here now! We're this great now because of you! We want you to become Pirate King as much as we want our own dreams. We know now that you becoming Pirate King will lead us to our goals. So stop trying to throw it all away! Stop wallowing in pity, stand up and be our captain once again!"

Luffy clenched his teeth, tears flowed down his face. He gripped Zoro's fist, Zoro tried not to show his anguish in how weak Luffy's grip was. Law's attack had taken so much from their captain, but Zoro would not let Luffy fall. This was why a captain needed a crew. To be his strength when he was weak. To pull him up when he fell down. To drive him to greater heights even as he led them toward those heights, heights that none of them could achieve alone.

"You sell yourself short," hissed Luffy.

Zoro wanted to punch him, but he realized that any all abuse would be accepted as proof that Luffy was right. That he wasn't worthy of being their captain.

"Luffy," said Dragon. "If you truly believe you have made too many errors in the past to be this worthy of their devotion then make yourself worthy. You're alive. The living have the power to change the future. You have lost much to this betrayal but if you can just take that next step forward you might find everything you wanted waiting for you. You just have to find the courage to take that first step. This crew wants to continue sailing with you as their captain. They feel they can't move forward without you. Take that step. I know it will be the hardest one you take, it was for me. It may not be very big, but each step will be easier, you just have to start moving your feet while keep your nose pointed forward."

Zoro released his grip. Luffy was trembling. Zoro could sense the conflict of dozens of emotions raging through his captain. Luffy's mouth worked and finally a single word escaped. "Tou-chan…"

Dragon sighed and said, "If you truly find yourself bothered that badly by it, then seek the answer to your question. Settle it once and for all then you will find you can move forward from there."

Zoro wondered at Dragon's cryptic statement and saw Sabo was equally confused. This must have something to do with their talk earlier. This was probably the first time Dragon has stepped up as father to Luffy. This was probably the first time when Luffy needed a father's support.

"You need to trust yourself, Luffy. You are not the failure you imagine yourself to be. Too many people would be a lot worse off or even dead without you and I believe there are still people who need you. Who are waiting for you. There are still things you need to do."

Luffy gasped and his eyes widened. He looked at his father, his eyes wild, then down at his hands. "Something I need to do?" He clenched his fists and hissed, "What exactly do I need to do?"

Zoro huffed. "Become Pirate King like you wanted. We can figure out the rest from there."

Luffy didn't respond. Instead he turned away and started walking, his steps wobbled and he weaved slowly from side to side as if all his strength were spent.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried, afraid his captain was about to fall over.

"I… need some time to think," he replied. Luna bowed to the crew then quickly got in step with the Straw Hat captain.

Zoro looked down at his hand, the sensation of Luffy's feather light grip lingering. "Damn it!"

"Don't beat yourself up," said Dragon. Zoro looked at the man. He was smiling. "You actually got through to him. He had already decided to leave the ship. The fact he needs to think means you were successful."

"We won't be if he just decides to confirm his decision to stay," said Zoro.

Dragon looked at him. "That's not what he's thinking about."

"Huh?"


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Crystallized Clarity

 _February 11, 801 WG_

Lance hadn't let Luffy get far down the street before he stopped him. Luffy glared at the man. "So you and Tou-chan were Marines together."

Lance shrugged and said, "In a happier world you would have been calling me 'Uncle Lance'."

Luffy's expression softened. Then he sighed and said, "Then I wouldn't have met Ace and Sabo. I'm not ready to trade that in for a 'happier world'."

"Sure you would have."

Luffy stared at Lance. "Huh?"

Lance grinned and said, "Maryanne was a nosy woman. She was always up in everyone's business. She kept making comments about Garp's mysterious vacation trips and found out he was heading to his old hometown. However, he wouldn't stay in it and instead disappeared into the mountains every time. She never had the timing to see where he went but liked what she saw of the village. She thought Windmill Village was the perfect place to raise a family. Your parents were making plans to move there once you were born."

Lance paused then made a show of looking around for eavesdroppers before wrapping his arm around Luffy's shoulders and whispering, "She would have found those two and probably kidnapped them in the name of giving them a proper home. That was just how she was. If I understand anything about your brother's personalities, Sabo might have been fine with it, but I'm sure Ace would have been horrified by the all the cuddling she would have given him to make up for his lousy start in life."

Luffy thought how Ace was as a kid, then imagined his mother showering him with lots of hugs and affection and snickered. Ace would have been horrified at first but probably would have come to love her as his new mom. Sabo would definitely have gotten over it sooner if not been okay with it from the start. He would never have been found by his dad and forced to return to his unhappy home if he had been taken to Windmill Village. Very possibly all three of them would have ended up as Marines, though. Or maybe they still would have been pirates to the disappointment of everyone.

Luffy's smile grew sad. "I wonder if she would have been happy with us becoming pirates."

"Oh? Didn't Hak tell you? Your mother was a pirate when they were first met."

"EH?!"

"She joined the Marines after everything that happened in Altear. She was a big believer in freedom, it's just that, after Altear, she didn't want to be associated with pirates anymore."

Luffy stared. This did not seem possible. "No way! Why would she want to give up being a pirate? Pirates are fun!"

"Well that really depends on the pirate. In this case, seeing the worst of the worst up close and personal, it changes your view on things. I don't think she would have gotten in your way, but for her, at that time, she just couldn't view the black flag the same way. The Kiegan Family are really something else, I know of no pirate worse than they are. You wouldn't believe it was possible for humans to sink to such levels yet they were several stories below even that point."

Luffy swallowed. He couldn't imagine a group of pirates so awful that it would taint his view of piratehood to the point he would abandon it. The Kiegan Family must have been truly depraved.

"Now I think we better get in doors," said Lance. "Night's falling and so is the temperature."

"I was heading back to Grandmother Gwendolyn's just now," said Luffy.

"No, that would be a bad idea. All the signs today point to a late winter freeze and its going to be hard one. All the hunters and even Grandmother are coming into town to spend the night. That's why I'm here. You're going to spend the night at my place. We got a guest house being set up for your friends and are tarping the tangerine trees on your ship. Hopefully it will be enough to save them."

Luffy looked down. He had wanted to be alone to think and instead he was going to be in Lance's lively house. Lance walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want time to think, but you might want to rest first and let your mind absorb all this information that's just been given to you. Sometimes sleeping on it is the best way to make a decision. You can think all you want tomorrow. All right?"

Luffy nodded reluctantly.

Lance looked down and said, "Of course you are coming home with me, Luna. You got to keep an eye on your charge, don't you?"

Luffy looked down at what he had quickly come to think of as his shadow. Luna smiled at Lance and nodded. She looked over at Luffy and smiled again. She had a nice smile. The three then headed off to Lance's place.

Later that night, Luffy lay in bed snuggled deep into the downy comforter and pillows. A little pot-bellied heater sat across from it, the orange light of the fire within the only illumination the room had. It was working hard to fill the room with heat. Quilts hung from the walls where Matilda and the boys had placed them. They had explained they helped to keep a room warm. There must have been something to that because he was nice and toasty in his covers. As Grandmother Gwendolyn's he always felt like he needed one more blanket at night even with the fire roaring in the hearth. It was probably just his sensitivity.

Ann was so deep into the pillows and blankets next to him that only her stuffed bear's head remained visible. Luna was on the other side, with only her closed eyes and top of her head peeking out. The two brothers were at the foot of the bed, it was a big bed, their brown hair and bulged sheets the only sign they were there. Apparently on nights like this, it was better to share the heat by sharing a bed. They would have been piling in on their parents if Luffy and the girls weren't here.

The windows had been shuttered and quilts hung over the openings as well to prevent the cold from getting in. Rugs were on the floor to protect bare feet from cold hardwood. The household was eerily quiet. Everyone had long since retired. He could hear the soft crackling of the fire in the heater. He could even here the huff of deer walking around outside. The animals of the forest had followed the hunters down the mountain. The hard freeze had driven everything that wasn't hibernating or a burrower into town. There must have been a truce because he had heard the soft barks of wolves and the keen of a moose very close to each other. He could even hear the distant cracking of ice forming in the shallows of the bay only to be pushed ashore by waves.

A hard freeze seemed to be an understatement. He didn't think a Fall island would get this cold. Lance had assured him it was a rare event but still a very dangerous one. They had lost people in the past when they failed to take the necessary precautions and froze to death in their own homes. All the quilts they used for the walls maybe got used once a year, but it was that one night that could mean the difference between life and death.

He sighed, it was odd to be stuck noticing these things. It was so quiet that he should have fallen asleep easily. There wasn't anything going on to attract his attention or pique his interest. He wasn't trying to stay awake. He wanted to sleep and really he should be. It had been a long and emotionally draining day but his mind was whirling. A state he was so unused to that he didn't know how to get it stop. The spinning thoughts demanded his attention, like a certain three-year-old, when he eyes closed.

" _If you really got a chance to see your life as an observer then why is it so hard for you to understand what it is you mean to us?"_

Luffy's lips trembled.

" _Luffy, Ace may be gone but did he die regretting you were his brother?"_

" _If it wasn't for having a high maintenance little brother, like you, and the late Sabo, I would have given up a long time ago."_

 _No_ , thought Luffy. _He didn't._

" _I only have one regret, that I won't live to see you achieve your dream, but I know you can do it."_

" _There's no point of going to Raftel if you aren't on the ship!"_

" _If you're not on that ship when we arrive, you'll never be Pirate King."_

" _Then you just need to learn a new way of fighting. It's a pain in the ass, but it can be done."_

" _This is just temporary, so don't throw away your dream!"_

" _We started this journey together and we'll end it together!"_

" _You can't just look us in the eye and say, you are nothing but a burden and that we are better off without you," "We're here now! We're this great now because of you! We want you to become Pirate King as much as we want our own dreams. We know now that you becoming Pirate King will lead us to our goals. So stop trying to throw it all away! Stop wallowing in pity, stand up and be our captain once again!"_

 _What am I supposed to do?_ Luffy thought as the voices of the past continued to echo through his head. _I feel like I should know. It's so simple yet so hard._

" _Depending on what happened, it could be something as simple as revenge. Or it could be something complicated like obsessing over why a thing happened. As long as you aren't able to answer the question of what you want honestly, you are never going to be able to offload that baggage."_

" _If you truly believe you have made too many errors in the past to be this worthy of their devotion then make yourself worthy."_

" _This crew wants to continue sailing with you as their captain. They feel they can't move forward without you."_

" _You have lost much to this betrayal but if you can just take that next step forward you might find everything you wanted waiting for you."_

 _What is that first step?_

" _If you truly find yourself bothered that badly by it, then seek the answer to your question. Settle it once and for all then you will find you can move forward from there."_

Luffy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

" _Monkey D. Luffy, it is not your time. There are things you must do."_

" _Go get 'em, Big Brother!"_

Luffy hissed in annoyance then froze as he heard Ann mumble and Luna turned in her sleep. Once he was certain he hadn't accidentally awakened the girls he let his breath out. The sudden distraction had silenced his thought and his attention returned to the room. He turned over and burrowed deeper into the comforter. The heater was doing its job, so were the quilts, but Luffy's nose had started to go numb. It was probably just his sensitivity to temperatures, but he was still stunned that the cold was able to invade such a well fortified room. That was probably why they were sleeping in flannel pajamas, nestled inside a thick warm comforter and pillows. A hard freeze was no joke.

 _They prepare for a night that may happen only once a year,_ he thought _. These quilts they spend so much time making only get used for this type of night. Otherwise it just takes up space in their closets and takes a lot of time to clean and maintain. Not to mention the time it takes to make a new one when the old gets moth-eaten._

" _I had to accept that he was just a fluke. A rare person that can be your honest friend until suddenly he isn't. He'd give all the right vibes, say all the right things and then suddenly he's sliding a dagger into your heart. And he could do it without losing his smile. There was no guilt there. Sure he would say sorry, but that was all scripted. Something he was taught he was supposed to say when he hurt other people."_

His father's words rose into his mind with his random thoughts about the Mendoran's preparations. He sighed in irritation, the whirling thought were invading again.

" _You're someone who trusts his instincts."_

" _Are you sure you just weren't giving them the attention they deserved when they supposedly failed you?"_

Luffy lost his irritation. It was almost as if his thoughts had just chided him.

" _Someone who betrayed a friend for personal reasons, say someone they care about it being held hostage or something, their face would be a mask of pain, guilt would throb from them, and when they said sorry or something similar you could hear their own heart breaking. That's someone that was backed into a corner and didn't know what else to do. You really wish they had asked for help but you at least realize you never misread them. It was just that someone more important was in danger."_

" _I didn't want it to be this way, but I'm out of time. Tell her to give up the fourth coordinates and I'll let her go. There doesn't have to be bloodshed tonight."_

" _Tell Nami-ya to give me the fourth coordinates. I'm fully prepared to take her aboard by ship. You stand a better chance of reaching Raftel before me if you just had over the coordinates now. I'll release her and won't interfere further with your journey."_

" _That information would have been useful three weeks ago. Now, it is too little too late."_

Luffy felt himself stiffen.

" _Someone who betrayed a friend for personal reasons, say someone they care about it being held hostage or something, their face would be a mask of pain, guilt would throb from them, and when they said sorry or something similar you could hear their own heart breaking."_

" _I didn't want it to be this way, but I'm out of time."_

" _That information would have been useful three weeks ago. Now, it is too little too late."_

" _I told you, I don't have any time left. Why couldn't you have just done as I asked?!"_

" _Someone who betrayed a friend for personal reasons…"_

 _For personal reasons…_ Luffy thought about his last sight of Law. Law had looked at Luffy when the sword pierced his chest. His grays eye had been wide in horror and disbelief. He had ground his teeth as a single tear had slid down his cheek when Luffy had asked, "Why?"

" _You really wish they had asked for help but you at least realize you never misread them. It was just that someone more important was in danger."_

" _I didn't want it to be this way…"_

" _That's someone that was backed into a corner and didn't know what else to do."_

"… _but I'm out of time._

Luffy's eyes widened.

" _You're someone who trusts his instincts."_

" _Are you sure you just weren't giving them the attention they deserved when they supposedly failed you?"_

 _Tra-o…_ thought Luffy. _Are you in trouble?_


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Luffy's Decision

 _February 12, 801 WG_

The next morning, Luffy hopped up and down on the frozen ground, howling, "COLD! It's cold! So cold! I wanna stay in bed!"

Ann and Lance's youngest son, Nicholas, thought his hopping looked like fun and were similarly bouncing while crying, "It's cold!" Shawn, being the ripe old age of seven, stood by the house and watched the three like there was something very wrong with them. Luna watched seeming to enjoy the show. Lance stood by the door thoroughly amused by the young man's antics.

"Oh the temptation was there, but if we don't clear the ice the shore-side buildings will be in trouble. The shallows froze last night and all that ice is being shoved onto the beach by the tide," said Lance.

"Why'd I have to get up?" shouted Luffy as he continued to jog in place while hugging himself.

"Uh? Good manners?"

"AAAHHH!"

"Oh Hak! Good morning!" called Lance, looking past Luffy. Dragon, his comrades and the Straw Hats were walking up. Everyone was now bundled head to toe, except the reindeer that seemed to be in his element, even as a chibi. Luffy was hollering more complaints and being echoed by Ann and Nicholas who laughed and giggled in between. The sound of shrieking toddlers from down the street and few lanes over indicated Luffy's hopping was being picked up by other youngsters. The whole town would soon have a parade of hopping toddlers loudly proclaiming it was cold. Lance suppressed his laughter. Whatever got them moving and warming themselves up.

The crew was staring at their captain. Hope seemed to have entered their eyes as they watched their captain's energetic theatrics. Sabo watched Luffy with a soft smile, looking a little relieved. Luffy turned to face them when Lance called out.

"You seem to have a lot of energy this morning," said Sanji.

"Shut up!" snapped Luffy while high stepping.

Lance chuckled and shouted to his friend, "It's good thing he didn't join the Marines, if the crazy didn't get them I'm sure the nostalgia would have."

Dragon snorted. The lower half of his face was hidden by a scarf and he appeared unmoved by Lance, though, he caught the glint of laughter in his eyes. The snort must have been unusual enough. His companions were now staring at him in surprise.

"Definitely his mother's son," agreed Dragon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the young man, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, I am just thinking about that time, long long ago, when Luffy's mother grabbed a steel dinner platter from the mess hall and slid down the backside of Marineford. It ended in an explosion."

"She barreled into Kong," said Dragon.

"How many battleships did she take out that time?"

"Seven."

"Only seven?"

"They were starting to realize it wasn't a good idea to line them up by then."

"And Garp wanted Luffy to be a Marine?" said Sabo with his hand over his face.

"You'd think the Vice-Admiral would remember who it was that gave him his early gray hairs," said Lance with a chuckle.

Lance heard an exhausted sigh and leapt forward to catch Luffy. Who had just hit the end of his still limited stamina. It wouldn't do for the young man to fall down onto the frozen ground, particularly since he was not made of rubber anymore and was sensitive to temperatures. Sabo rushed over as well.

"Luffy, are you all right?"

"Man this sucks," said Luffy.

"Here, how about you carry him and head over to the community hall. All the women headed over there to get the fires started. They should have hot drinks and you can sit at the tables to discuss life. While I enjoyed catching up with you, Dragon, I need to go clear ice."

Lance picked up the too light frame of the Straw Hat captain and laid him on the Sabo's back. Luffy grumbled but wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and buried his face into the black coat. Once Luffy was settled, he said his good-byes and headed out.

Sabo watched as the other man left, floored. In the Revolutionary Army, Dragon had been an enigma, something other than human until they learned about his son. He was still viewed with awe and admiration but to hear someone talk to Dragon so familiarly and chat about old times made their leader even more human. It was probably just as well no one else from the army was here. Lance was definitely an interesting fellow.

Sabo shifted Luffy on his back, bothered by the younger man's lack of weight. "So, shall we?" asked Sabo as he turned to face the others.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea," replied Zoro.

"I'll take you there," chirped the young girl who had been following Luffy everywhere.

"Thanks, Luna," said Nami with a smile.

"I'm going to head back to the ship. I don't think I'm needed anymore. Sabo we should get underway soon," said Dragon.

Hack looked at Sabo and said, "I'll head back as well and make certain the freeze didn't damage the vessel."

"I'll stay and make certain Sabo doesn't take too long," said Koala.

"Hey!"

The girl giggled then led them toward the community building, the three other children following, as Dragon and Hack walked toward the docks.

"How are you feeling, Luffy? I didn't get to talk to you yesterday," said Sabo as they walked.

"Weak, pathetic, and I hate it," replied Luffy.

"What are you going to do?" Sabo asked. He would not bring up Luffy's statement of leaving the ship, not even as a question.

Luffy was silent for a moment then said, "I don't know what to do. Right now I can't think about what I should do. I'm stuck."

"Luffy…"

"I need to see Tra-o again," said Luffy.

Sabo nearly dropped him. The other Straw Hats had spent the whole last night telling him what happened between Luffy and Law in as much detail as they could recall. They even brought up Pudding's attack. Sabo had broken out into a cold sweat when he listened to them talk. They had been on Mendora for the last week and he hadn't bothered to check on his brother's progress that whole time. Lance's call had been the only reason he had pulled Luffy's vivre card out that night. Sabo was angry on behalf of Luffy over Law and Pudding and now Luffy wanted to see Law again?

"Whatever for?" asked Sabo, his voice cracking. The rest of the crew had frozen in shock, too surprised to say anything.

"I think he's in trouble."

Sabo ground his teeth then turned his head to shout at his brother. "Good! Let him rot in his trouble for killing you!"

"No! I want to know what's going on!"

"Forget him! Concentrate on becoming Pirate King!"

"I refuse!"

"Luffy!" Sabo dumped his brother on the ground, not a nice thing considering Luffy's poor physical state, but he needed to face him. Luffy climbed to his feet slowly while rubbing his butt and glared at Sabo.

"I can't! I have to figure this out first or I won't be able to set foot on Raftel. I have to know why he did it!"

"To become Pirate King, why else would he? He's a contender!" snapped Sabo his nose an inch from Luffy's

"You're wrong! He did it for another reason. He kept saying 'I'm out of time!' He said if I went now I could still beat him! Why was time a problem? Why did he try to persuade me with stating that I could still reach Raftel before him as if he were going to be delayed? If he took the coordinates and left he should get there first because of the head start he had but instead he said it would be us! Why?"

"He was lying! He was trying to get you give him the coordinates by pretending it wouldn't cause you to lose."

"Why not just fight me and steal them, then?"

"He did! He killed you!"

"He didn't want to and he didn't steal them!"

"He stabbed you in the chest!"

"He missed my heart!"

"It was poison and you were charging!"

"He was crying!"

Sabo didn't know how to respond to that. Luffy was panting, his body shaking with emotions and weakness.

"As you said, I was charging him. He brought up the sword to make me stop but I didn't. I impaled myself. He didn't want to kill me. It was all over his face! He was crying. He didn't want to kill me."

"Luffy…" Sabo felt himself losing the argument. Luffy's eyes were set, his gaze focused on something beyond the present world. He couldn't convince him. His crew must have realized it as well.

"Are you sure, Luffy-kun?" asked Jinbei as he stepped forward to place a steadying hand on his captain's shoulder. "You really want to face Law again?"

"Yes."

Jinbei smiled an expression of resignation but with a small amount of relief mixed in. "Then we'll find Law and settle this."

Zoro grinned. "Seems an appropriate thing for us to do before for we make landfall on the island of legends."

"All right, let's put a certain punk captain in his place," said Sanji.

Nami sighed then pumped her fist. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, let's kick Law's butt!" cried Carrot.

"Yohohohohoho!"

"Oh gods, Luffy, can't we just get the One Piece and rub in his face afterwards?" lamented Usopp.

"You're not allowed to get yourself stabbed again!" snapped Chopper.

"Super!"

Luffy turned to look at all of them, his eyes shining. "Guys… thank you so much!"

Sabo sighed in surrender then smiled. They were a good crew.

Law sat in his cabin, separated from his men. He used his Haki to check for eavesdroppers but sensed no one nearby. He then answered the den den mushi that was quietly chirping for his attention.

"What do you want?" demanded Law, though his voice was merely weary instead of harsh like he wanted it to be.

"Do you really want me to answer the obvious?" said the smooth baritone of the Cypher Pol assassin. It seemed to never bother with his bird when the conversation was over a den den mushi.

"I know where the fourth coordinates are and I'm my way to retrieve them."

"Why didn't you just take them from the Straw Hats?"

Law was silent.

"No matter. You did well enough. With Straw Hat gone, you are free to take your time. Just bring the coordinates to Veranian once you have them."

The den den mushi went to sleep signaling the end of the call.

Law stared at it for several minutes as his mind thought back to that night.

" _Why are you doing this? If you just wanted help in locating the fourth Road Poneglyph, I would have told you it was at Elbaf."_

Law hissed and gritted his teeth his hands trembling. _That's not the help I needed!_ he thought.

" _How can you trust Straw Hat so much?"_

 _I didn't trust him at all. I trusted his naïve nature to follow through on whatever we agreed to. Even then, when he went and changed the plan for his own reasons, it always seemed to work out in the end. I just used him back then for my own agenda, him and his good luck._

He told himself this. He told himself this so many times, yet… Straw Hat's dying face, his final single word question, had slashed him to the core. The last time he had felt like this was on the night Cora-san had died. Straw Hat wasn't a friend yet his death hurt him that much.

The Cypher Pol agent thought he had done well.

That blasted vivre card Straw Hat had stupidly given him when they parted company in Wano, the agent had searched Law and pulled it from his coat back then. He then tore it in half and kept a piece for himself. If Law didn't try to head toward the path the vivre card indicated, Cypher Pol would track the Straw Hats down themselves using the stolen vivre card. Law had known that. Not that it would have changed his behavior. It just meant that if he failed or chose to not follow orders they could still do it themselves. Thanks to that card the agent knew the results of his confrontation with Straw Hat… and he was pleased.

However, the agent didn't know he had had the Straw Hat navigator in his clutches before her captain had showed up. He didn't know that Law had delayed returning to the ship with her in attempt not to screw over Straw Hat, to get the coordinates but still leave a window of opportunity for Straw Hat to finish his journey.

Law wasn't stupid. He knew the World Government was planning something for Raftel. Possibly a way to destroy it so its secrets could never be used against them. Law had wanted Straw Hat to get there before the World Government and take the treasure, and its secrets, before it was destroyed. The World Government would then think it had won only for them to realize too late that they had lost. That would have been Law's revenge against them for everything they had done to him, Cora-san and Flevance. It would have been his only peace before he left this world but it was all for naught.

Straw Hat was dead and so were Law's dreams. All was left to him was the fragile fading light that Cypher Pol had placed before him. He had to continue on this final path. There was no reason to hold back anymore. He would get the fourth coordinates and then give up his life to give Vegapunk his. In doing so the one tiny hope he had left would be allowed to live.

In the main area, Ikkaku's pointed red ears twitched. She heard the conversation between her captain and the unknown person that seemed to have commandeered him. Ikkaku didn't like it. She had been suspicious of her captain's motives for a while. Now she was certain of it. He was working for someone else. It wouldn't be the first time he played such a game, but it didn't seem he was the game master this time. The fact he didn't not say anything to them was equally disturbing.

Ikkaku had been voicing her doubts to the rest of the crew when Law wasn't about. They had dismissed her at first but she could tell they were beginning to wonder. Law wasn't acting like himself. Law had made a career out of betraying his allies but she always thought friends were safe.

Now she wasn't sure. Veranian was a World Government Facility. If he was heading there as a non-warlord, they would be in danger. She didn't trust the World Government not to betray them. She didn't care what Law was scheming but he needed to let them know what the plan was.

Ikkaku was growing more and more troubled. Her captain wasn't behaving as himself and she feared what that might mean for the rest of them.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Planning the Take Down

 _February 12, 801 WG_

Sabo and Dragon had set off after Sabo melted the ice that was trapping their ship. The ice would have broken up in a few hours but Dragon wanted to hurry out. He felt he had risked the Mendorans, and Lance, enough by staying the night.

It was only after the Revolutionaries had left that Luffy suddenly remembered that he hadn't introduced Sabo to Ann. While Ann had been staying close to them, she had not spoken nor interacted with Luffy the entire time Sabo was with them. Probably a safety measure she had learned while on the run with her mother. Interacting with children made her anonymous. Running up to her mother, or, in this case, her uncle would have identified her. Only after Sabo was gone did she run up and hug Luffy. It was then that the flighty captain remembered her, to his extreme embarrassment.

The crew was equally guilty. While they had spent the night talking about Luffy to Sabo they hadn't mentioned Ann, either. Just like Robin had said nothing about Sabo to Luffy when they reunited in Sabaody, the crew had thought that Luffy would want the honor of introducing her. They had then forgotten all about that in Luffy's sudden about face on disbanding the crew.

"Sorry, Luffy," said Robin even as she chuckled at the way her captain moaned and groaned about the mistake. "Just remember to introduce them properly the next time he comes."

Luffy had sighed and tucked his new vivre card into his pocket. He would have to find a way to signal his allies so he can hand out the new cards to them. Really, when did Sabo find the time to make a new one?

"Luffy we need to make a plan for how to face Law since you won't be able to take him head on," said Sanji. They were in the guest lodge because evening had fallen. It wasn't expected to be as cold as last night but it was still expected to be pretty damn cold.

The lodge was a single room and it was cramped with all eleven Straw Hats in it. The beds circled a large heater, a stove that sat in the center of the room. Quilts covered walls, windows and the door, hanging down to the floor from the thatch ceiling. Rugs covered the floor except for a circle of granite that the heater sat upon and it extended a foot out from it, probably to prevent rare sparks that escaped through the slotted grill from catching the floor on fire.

Ann had been put out when she heard her uncle wasn't returning to Lance's house with her. Luffy had knelt down and explained. "My friends and I are going to be talking all night. You'll sleep better at Lance's. Also Ann, when we ready the ship, we'll be heading to talk to Law. This is probably going to end in another fight so I want you stay here while we settle things with him."

"I don't wanna stay! I wanna stay with you, Ji-kun!"

Luffy was surprise. Between the way she dressed and the fun she seemed to be having with everyone, he thought she would want to stay forever. However, it seemed the loss of her mother made her possessive of her family. She would rather stay onboard the Sunny and away from her friends than stay here with them and maybe not see her uncle ever again.

Luffy sighed and took his hands into hers. "Ann you need to stay this time. I'll come back, we'll leave all your stuff on the ship so you know you can come back on when we return."

"I wanna go with you!"

"No," said Luffy, his voice firm but gentle, and Ann had teared up. Luffy hugged her and said, "I need you to stay safe. If you come I'll be too worried about what might happen to you. Something's going on with Law and whatever it is, I don't want you seen by it, in case it's a bad thing that could hurt you."

Luffy's reasons were sound but three-year-olds were not known for their reasonableness. Several minutes of sobbing and wailing and it only came to an end when Matilda came up to pry Ann from her uncle's chest. Luna had opted to stay with Ann and keep an eye on her since Luffy was doing much better now and had his crew to watch over him. Luffy had patted her head and thanked her for all her help.

Luffy sat on one of the beds, wrapped up in a comforter with only his head peeking out of the top. The rest were in their flannel pajamas and a few, like Nami, Robin and Usopp had their comforters over the shoulders.

"Now we need to figure out how we are going to approach Law," said Zoro.

"We know he's heading to Elbaf because Luffy told him the Fourth Road Poneglyph is there. Since he didn't get the coordinates from us, he'll have to get them from Elbaf," said Franky.

"Why didn't he take the coordinates from us when he had the chance?" asked Usopp. "I mean with Luffy down and us separated it should have been easy to steal."

"Except I kept the fourth set with me. I memorized it so it couldn't be stolen," replied Nami.

"I also have it memorized," added Robin.

"You did something like that?" asked Chopper, stunned.

Nami nodded. "Remember, I'm a thief who steals from pirates. After what happened with Pudding, I thought it might be better not to have the coordinates written down. If someone snuck on board to read the logs they could steal it from us while we were distract with a battle on shore. That's how I operated. I'd wait until my target was busy elsewhere before I went to steal their treasure."

"And Law was trying to kidnap you," said Sanji, his voice tinged with disgust.

"He found the logs and realized what I'd done," said Nami. "Law knows you, Luffy. Unlike Pudding, he realized you wouldn't have the coordinates yourself, I would."

Luffy's face clouded over at her words.

"That still doesn't solve how we are supposed to deal with him once we catch. Or how we are supposed to find him," said Jinbei.

"He's heading to Elbaf and he has several day's head start on us. Not to mention his ship travels underwater and is very swift when it needs to be," said Franky.

"However, the Road Poneglyph can't be read. He'll need a rubbing then Robin to translate it. He'll have to come back for us," said Brook.

"True, without Luffy's vivre card, he'll have to try to track us by coming here first and then determining which way we went," said Zoro. "I don't like the idea of spending anymore time here or doing anything to endanger the people who live here. Especially considering everything they've done for us."

"We're going to have to head toward Elbaf and hope we meet Law half way, then," said Robin.

"That sounds like the best option for finding him," said Sanji.

"Now we need to address facing him," said Jinbei. "Luffy-kun, you're still feeling shaky. You can't face him until he's been restrained. No matter how much confidence you have that Law didn't mean to kill you last time. I can't allow a second opportunity to test his sincerity."

The others voiced their own agreement to Jinbei's statement. Luffy sighed but voiced no objection.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you haven't gone to sleep yet. These types of discussions usually put you right out," said Usopp.

Luffy looked at Usopp with narrowed eyes and said, "Now that would be a dumb ass move."

"Enlightenment from the other side. I think I'm terrified," said Sanji.

"You should be," mumbled Luffy.

"I think I may have an idea," said Nami. Everyone turned to looked at her. "It's going to be shocking that Luffy is alive. Law was certain Luffy died, so he'd going to be stunned when Luffy's shows up before him. If Law really is broken up by killing Luffy, then he'll take a lot of emotional damage if Luffy turns up alive. If he struck down Luffy because he was afraid of Luffy's strength, then he's going to be horrified that the poison didn't kill him. If we can bluff Law into think Luffy is completely fine then maybe he'll surrender or screw up trying to fight so badly that we can take him down. Either way, we'll win. Once we have him bound, we can take all the time in the world to question him."

"Good thing we still have the sea prism chains from when we kidnapped Caesar," said Sanji.

"How do we bluff him, when Luffy can't use his powers anymore?" asked Chopper.

"Bluffing involves confidence and faking out the other person," said Usopp with a smirk of superiority. This was his specialty after all. "Luffy doesn't need to show off. Since he isn't a show off that would be bad. Luffy just needs to come in like he's perfectly fine. The rest of us need to jump Law before he had time to recover from his shock. What Nami wants is to give us an opening. Law's tricky, we won't be able to overcome him easily unless he's rattled and making mistakes."

"Part of that bluff will need you, Luffy, to look like nothing happened," said Robin. "That means getting you a new hat to start."

"Huh…" Luffy wasn't happy with that.

"There's nothing to be done about it," said Nami in a chiding tone. "You ripped it so bad we can't repair it quickly. Look, the new hat is temporary, a prop to keep anyone from suspecting anything."

Luffy cringed in his blanket and didn't make any more noise.

"We also have to do something about your hair," said Franky.

"What about my hair?" asked Luffy, sitting back up in confusion.

Nami pulled a small mirror from her bag and walked over to her captain. She held it up to him. Luffy gaped in shock. The bangs on the left side of his head were white as snow instead of his natural ebony black.

"EH!"

"You didn't notice before now?" asked Nami, incredulous.

"No!" He rubbed the hairs as if he could rub off the white.

Nami sighed and returned to her bed, pulling the abandoned cover over his shoulders again.

"So we're going to have to dye it black and since we need your entire head to match, we're going to dye all the hairs black," said Nami.

"You'll just have to remember to present yourself as your usual confident manner when Law sees you. Hopefully that will give us the few second we need for Usopp to shoot him with the shackles," said Sanji.

"You want me to shoot him?" gasped Usopp, suddenly pale.

"You did a really great job in catching Caesar!," said Sanji with a grin.

"Oh boy…"


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Vanished Voices

 _February 20, 801 WG_

Midnight was fast approaching on the island of Elbaf. Law, Shachi, Bepo and Ikkaku crouched atop the giant root of the great Adam Tree overlooking the rear courtyard of the Giant's castle. The rest of the crew were waiting aboard their ship just off shore.

It had taken Ikkaku longer to locate a possible site for the final Road Poneglyph. It had also taken time to travel to the area. Despite the effort she made to track the watche's activities, there was no time to worry about them. They would just have to be fast. The Polar Tang would return soon and he wanted to minimize the amount of time it would be exposed on the beach. After they had come ashore, he had Jean Bart take the submarine back out with instructions to return at midnight. Though, the area they had come ashore had been deserted, there was no guarantee that the Tang would go unnoticed if she remained there.

Straw Hat had a habit of making friends with whatever island he became involved with and he was sure Elbaf was no exception. Especially since Hajrudin had sworn his loyalty to the Straw Hat captain. Law wasn't about to underestimate how fast bad news could travel. If the grieving crew had already alerted their allies about their captain's fate, and Hajrudin was near, the entire island would be his enemy. Best to proceed accordingly.

Law eyed the two giants that stood below him and prepared himself. They stood before the entrance to an underground chamber beneath the huge Adam Tree. It seemed the best bet for the location of the fourth Road Poneglyph. It was guarded but the giants, like so many other races, had a tendency to forget to look up. He could take out the guards if he was quick but he would have to silence them at once less their shouts draw the rest that were stationed elsewhere around the courtyard. He jumped down and drew his sword, summoning his operating room as soon as they were within range. He sliced through their heads at the mouth level, preventing them from being able to shout.

Two startled heads flew up toward him as he shambled himself onto a woody ledge. Bepo and Shachi stuck them down onto the wood then struck them hard in the back of their heads. Their martial arts skills powerful enough to knock both out. The bodies below crumpled and fell against the tree. The noise was minimal, but Law crouched and waited to see if anyone would come.

Once he was certain no one had heard, he signaled Bepo, Shachi and Ikkaku to join him. The three jumped down to the mouth of the opening and ducked behind the bodies while Law checked the interior. A quick sweep with his Haki found no one within and the four went inside.

At the end of a long hallway they found another opening into a huge chamber. The room was empty save for a red cube. Despite the size that was meant to accommodate Giants there was nothing else there.

Law signaled Bepo and Shachi to stand watch then entered the huge empty chamber. At the center of the vast room was the thing he had come for, the red Road Poneglyph. Hidden this deep inside of Elbaf and within the Great Tree itself, it was no wonder no one knew where it was. He thought the Giants would place other things in the room to further disguise it but they hadn't. Just the odds of someone reaching here had been thought protection enough.

Law strode toward the Road Poneglyph and Ikkaku followed as Bepo and Shachi watched the entrance. They wouldn't have much time before the guards regained consciousness and sounded the alarm. Even with their head stuck to the tree and their mouths cut in two, they need only send their headless bodies running through the courtyard to alert their companions. No need for speech, two headless bodies shambling around would raise the alarm on sight alone.

Law needed to hurry. Jean Bart would be arriving at the meeting place in ten minutes. He would wait there for them, but once the alarm was sounded the ship would be vulnerable. Their path would become blocked once the Giants realized it was there.

He stopped before the crimson cube and placed his hand on the written portion of the surface. Whenever he did this to a Poneglyph his mind was filled with the voices of the past reading the words to him. This was how he read them. It was apparently how Gold Roger read them, though, Gold Roger had recruited Oden for the purpose of translating. According to the Minks that was how he had gotten the Road Poneglyphs from Big Mom and Kaido while avoiding a dangerous battle with either. Rubbings didn't work like that for him. He had to touch the actual stone itself before he could read them. The same had probably been true for Roger which was why he recruited Oden, to translate the rubbings of Poneglyphs he couldn't access otherwise. Instead he had obtained Big Mom's Road Poneglyph by standing close enough to overhear Robin translating to Nami.

However, this time was different.

His mind remained empty. No ancient voices filled his head with words from a bygone era.

Law opened his eyes as his heart sank. Why? Why couldn't he read the Poneglyph? Then a terrible thought filled him. He had been noticing a strange eerie silence since arriving on Elbaf. It had made him jumpy and uneasy and he had strained his ears the whole time trying to hear something. Now he realized what he had been trying to hear was the voices that had always been with him. The nagging wordless whispers that sounded like the soft din of insect wings under the sounds of a living world. The whispering insistent voices that had guided him on his journey. They were gone. He thought back. Searching his memories for when they vanished. There had to be some reason he suddenly couldn't hear them.

Then he paled.

The memory of his fight with Straw Hat rose in his mind. They had been yelling the whole time. Their emotions pressuring him to give up the fight. To not attack. It had been a terrible distraction as he tried to focus on the Straw Hat captain. At the moment he raised his sword on the charging young man, the voices had reached their peak in volume and emotional pressure, deafening and nearly blinding him.

Then his sword had jolted with the impact and his vision cleared. Silence so sudden that his ears had not had time to adjust leaving everything in a state of absolute quiet. Straw Hat had stared at him in disbelief. Law's sword hilt deep into his chest. Before Law's horrified eyes, the young captain's skin turned black around the blade. He could tell he had missed the heart, but the potent poison that was meant to incapacitated the young man with a few scratched had been absorbed in full.

Law knew that with this proximity to Straw Hat's heart and the amount that was already spreading through him, that not even his surgery could reverse this. No drug existed that could counter it in the amount that had just been injected into Straw Hat. His heart was already withering, his lungs collapsing from the vile poison. It was the single worst place for anyone to take a dose of Tarnished Vein, never mind the amount. Straw Hat's eyes had been glazing over even as he had gasped his final, single word question.

Law pulled his hand back then looked at it, the hand that had held the hilt of his sword when he had run it through Straw Hat's chest. The voices had fallen silent in that moment. They had been pressuring him the whole time to not fight with Straw Hat but he had refused to listen. He couldn't listen! He needed the coordinates. He had tried to avoid the fight but it led to nothing. Now he had lost the one ability that would have allowed him to read the final piece of the puzzle.

Lucci had made it clear that he would attack if Law didn't get the coordinates that night. He had granted him a reprieve only because Straw Hat had died. It was all for naught. He would have to go back and find the Straw Hats. This time he had to make them give him the fourth coordinates. Law clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth.

There would be no mercy this time. There couldn't be.

Ikkaku watched her captain. _He's lost the ability to read the Poneglyphs! The ability of the Pirate King! He really is doing something wrong._

"Captain, is something the matter?" she asked, not wanting to voice her assumption and hurt him should her suspicions be inaccurate..

Law turned and marched toward the chamber. "Nothing. Let's go. Before we're caught."

Ikkaku looked at him then followed. Once they were even with Bepo and Shachi she met their questioning eyes and shook her head. Their expressions grew dark. Law was lying to them. Why?


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Loaned Straw Hat

 _February 25, 801 WG_

Luffy sat on the bow of his ship and looked down at the straw hat he was holding. He turned it over and over in his hands. It did have some wear to it and it had been similarly bleached by the sun, but it lacked that sea wind rough that his had. It felt odd he was going to have to wear it.

Luna had given it to him when they were prepping to leave.

" _You need a straw hat to fool Law, right?" said Luna holding the hat up to him. A flower was still pinned to the ribbon. "I'll work on your hat and making it like new. So use mine. Just give it back to me once you've settled things with Law."_

Nami had taken the flower out and put it away so they could put it back on once their business was concluded.

Luffy gave a soft smile. It wasn't as big a promise as the one he had given Shanks. Luna wanted him to return once things with Law were settled. It was almost as if she had realized that giving him just any hat wouldn't work. She had given him her hat with the promise that he will succeed at his goal before returning it. It made him feel a little better about it.

"Luffy, how are you feeling?"

Luffy looked behind him and saw Nami. "All right I guess." He was still wearing heavier clothes than he ordinarily would out at sea. A red long sleeved-shirt with turtle-neck, full-leg brown pants and boots.

"It's lunch time," she said. "Come on in."

"Oh! Thanks!" Luffy rose from his seat, placed the straw hat on his head, and hopped over to the main deck.

"You know, you are supposed to be hammering down the door not getting called in to eat."

Luffy laughed and apologized. He still wasn't a hundred percent and his crazy appetite seemed to be the one coming back the slowest. He started to follow after Nami when a flash of light filled his vision.

He staggered and looked down. On the ship's deck stood Law and his crew. His own crew were already fighting. "What the…?" He started forward. Law raised his sword, catching the blood-red light of the setting sun as he prepared to strike Zoro. "What?"

"Luffy?"

Luffy blinked and the deck was empty. Law wasn't here. He held his head, what was that?

"Luffy, what is it?"

Luffy looked over at Nami. "I don't know." Nami twisted her lips and glared at him. "I really don't know. I just… had this… weird vision."

"What did you see?"

"Law. On our ship. Fighting."

Nami bit her lip and looked away then patted Luffy on the shoulder and said, "Let's talk to the others about this. I remember Katakuri having the ability to see the future. Though, it was only a minute in advance. You also started having similar moments back in Elbaf."

"Didn't do much for me on Mendora," he muttered.

Nami ignored the comment as she looked around at the empty sea. "I wonder how long we have. Your ability before was only a few seconds, but you said this was an active fight? Like one already in progress?" She glanced at Luffy who nodded. She returned her attention to the sea and started muttering to herself. "There's no one in sight, though, I bet he's traveling underwater. Now that I think about it… would he even realize it was us on the surface?"

Luffy shrugged. Ships all looked the same from beneath, save for their size. With that thought Luffy grunted, "That's bad! He won't think we're following him. We could miss him!"

"You said he was on the ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Then he surfaced and boards the ship."

Luffy pursed his lips, something felt wrong about that. He only saw the end result he didn't see why Law surfaced and, if his fight with Katakuri taught him anything, it was that the future was not set in stone. Maybe Law surfaced on his own and maybe Luffy had to make it happen.

"I don't know…" muttered Luffy.

Nami looked at him, annoyed, then asked, "Can you guess when he arrives? Because if we're going to be able to do anything we need to know when that is."

Luffy closed his eyes trying to remember the vision. The flash of red sunlight on Law's sword popped into his head. "Law's sword caught the light of the sun while he was fighting Zoro. The light was red."

Nami looked up at the sun that was almost overhead and very yellow. "Sunset, maybe? Still, we better hurry. We need to get ready if we are going to be seeing him soon."

Luffy nodded. If he was going to pull off the bluff, he needed to be in his usual outfit and Nami needed to check that the hair dye was holding. His bleached locks were surprisingly hard to dye. The only one that worked made his hair clump together. Since he was supposed to stand there and look pretty, Nami would spot the white hairs with that. Law would hopefully not notice before the others had him.

Once he had finished relating what he had seen to the others, the crew sat in silence.

"Great, so he may show up today or perhaps tomorrow or maybe even next week," said Zoro. Zoro, not being particularly good at observational Haki, probably didn't place a lot of faith in a future vision. It might have been the natural consequence of what they had suffered on Fishman Island when Madame Shirley's future vision got them in trouble.

"He travels underwater," said Franky. "Let's deploy our mini sub and keep an eye out for him. We need him surface anyway. We should probably start keeping watch. He would have already reached Elbaf days ago if he went straight there. If he's heading back our way, we should be running into him soon."

"I'll go under as well. I can force him up when he appears," said Jinbei.

"If Luffy's vision is true, the fight was in full swing at sunset," said Robin.

"We were fighting? Wasn't the idea to shock Law so that he wouldn't be fighting?" asked Usopp.

"We don't want him to run and he could escape if we surprise him with a ghost while he is still on their ship," said Sanji. "We need him to come onboard. He might just do it to get Robin.

"So we need to surprise him once he is already committed to attacking us," said Carrot.

"So I have to stay out of sight until he's onboard," said Luffy. Luffy felt a chill run through him. There was something dangerous about that idea, but he didn't know what.

"Here Luffy," said Sanji, dropping a huge plate of fried rice in front of him. "You need to eat. You're going to have to fake you aren't cold while giving him your cheerful smile."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Sanji then began chowing down on the rice.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Beneath the Blood Red Sun

 _February 25, 801 WG_

Law stood within his ship. He had barely spoken five words to his crew since leaving Elbaf. He couldn't believe the amount of failure he had suffered. He had let his divided emotions stop him from facing down the Straw Hats and taking Nami once their captain had fallen. Now he was trying to play catch up to a crew that would never let him near them again, if they hadn't scattered in the wake of their captain's death.

Going to Mendora was an act of desperation. He didn't know if there would be anyway to track them if they left and he would be very surprised if they were still there. However, he didn't know what else to do. They were the only link to the information he needed.

The rest of the crew had grown quiet and were on edge. He could sense their tension and he knew he was losing their trust. That was good. He needed them to turn on him. He was not going to take them to Veranian with him. If he tried to tell them to leave him they would refuse. They would follow him, try to fight for him. He couldn't have that. They needed to abandon him. They needed to live on.

So he kept his silence and let them whisper their doubts to each other. It was a delicate balance of keeping the important information to himself while making the crew suspicious. He knew it would be especially hard to convince Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. Those three had been with him since they were all kids. He knew he would have to convince them somehow.

Right now, he still needed them. They had to find the Thousand Sunny as soon as possible. So he pushed thoughts of how he was going to drive his crew away from his mind. There would be time enough for that later.

Without warning, the ship rocked violently. Several crew members were thrown while Law grabbed hold of a railing. The ship had railings against the walls just in case of rogue currents and violent seas.

"What's going on?" shouted Law.

"We're caught in some kind of current. The helm's not responding!" responded Jean Bart as he fought the wheel.

"We're rising!" called Ikkaku after climbing back to her feet and checking the instruments.

Polar Tang erupted out of the sea in a manner to make an Island Whale proud. Not that Law particularly liked the way the breach made his feet rise off the floor or stomach drop as they came back down. The ship crashed down onto the surface and stayed there.

Law pulled himself upright as the rest of his crew struggled to peel themselves off whatever part of the ship they had splattered against.

"It's the Straw Hats!" yelled Bepo. Law looked over at the white bear mink who was staring out a window. Through it he could see the Thousand Sunny aligning her bow with them as she prepared to fire.

"We need to dive!" shouted Law.

"We can't! The stabilizer air tanks have been damaged. If we go under now we may not be able to resurface again," cried Penguin.

 _Jinbei_ , thought Law. The "current" had been a Fishman shoving their submarine to the surface and then some. "Ahead full!" shouted Law.

The engine roared and Polar Tang lurched forward. Sunny's shot took the top of the tail fin from Polar Tang's rudder but the rest of the ship avoided the blast. Law let out the breath he had been holding.

"Well, we wanted to find the Straw Hats," said Jean Bart.

"Indeed. Take the ship!"

"Aye, Captain!" cried Jean Bart as he spun the wheel.

Polar Tang limped around until it was alongside the Thousand Sunny. The Sunny was not a battleship and did not possess broadside guns. Law and the crew rushed outside then jumped aboard the ship once they were aligned. Battle erupted immediately.

Law drew his sword and brought it down on the blades of Zoro as he came down on the deck of the Sunny. The swordsman caught it and deflected it, forcing Law to leap to the side as his forward momentum was canceled to avoid being thrown over the railing and into the sea. There was no point in facing Zoro in a straight fight. The man was the stronger swordsman. Law stepped back. The back of his neck prickled and he dove to the side. A set of chains whizzed by where he had been standing a moment before. The shackle on the end of them brushed his shoulder and he felt momentarily weakened. He dropped to a knee but the chain continued on and slid across the deck to rest against the railing.

 _Sea prism!_ he thought. They were trying to subdue him and they had just missed. Nami appeared running toward the shackles. Law snarled. If they got those things on him he would be at their mercy. He wasn't going to let them do whatever they wanted. Blocking another strike from Zoro, he raised his free hand.

"ROOM!"

With this he could easily overwhelm them. He would take out Zoro first then focus on Nami. The rest of the crew would fall after that. Once they were subdued he could then make Nami tell him the coordinates to Raftel. He raised his sword, preparing to swing and slice Zoro into pieces and nullify his fighting ability. The blade caught the last light of the setting sun, the red light shining in his eyes for a moment. His mind flashed to the shine of the sword the evening he killed Straw Hat, the ominous gleam in the dying day's light. Emotions of guilt and remorse swirled and he hesitated.

In that moment, a fist slammed into the back of his head. It wasn't a strong enough blow to knock him out, but it did send him flying. He slid along the deck then rolled and regained his feet his sword up and ready. Only to freeze in shock.

"Straw Hat-ya?" Law gasped in disbelief.

The Straw Hat captain stood before him with his fists raised, his eyes intense.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, looking alarmed. Nami was wide-eyed, she had the shackles but she remained frozen.

Law didn't have time to contemplate their strange reactions. Straw Hat was alive. Somehow. Yet Law was certain he had seen him die. That the man had been dead before he even hit the ground. His grip shook slightly as dozens of emotions welled up within him.

"Nami!" shouted Zoro. The young woman shook herself and rushed forward. Law snapped out of his daze at the sight of the navigator coming for him with the sea prism shackles.

"SHAMBLES!"

Law switched places with Nami. She was now ahead of Straw Hat and running in the wrong direction. Zoro shouted and swung at him, but Jean Bart intervened and soon the two became tied up with each other. The deck of the ship wouldn't allow for the powerful warriors to launch full scale attacks without risking the ship. The Straw Hats had messed up in letting the Heart Pirates board.

Law turned and swung his blade toward Zoro. His room was still active, he could disarm Zoro now and free up Jean Bart.

Straw Hat turned around and leveled another fist toward him but Law wasn't going to be caught by his strikes again. He side stepped the younger man and Straw Hat staggered and tumbled past from the force of his overcommitted blow. Law smiled. Straw Hat was putting on a strong front but he wasn't all right. The poison had done some damage to him.

Straw Hat rolled to his feet and hollered, "Stop it!"

Law could feel the blast of Conqueror's Haki radiating out from him, not that it would be any use on his crew. His crew could withstand a blast from Rayleigh, they could handle him. It seemed he wasn't the only desperate one. However, there was a strange surge of energy that accompanied it and Law felt his operating room collapse without warning. His sword lost its scalpel ability and extended reach. The sword came down cleaving only air as Zoro was outside his zone.

 _What was that?_ thought Law, stunned. He turned around to face the Straw Hat captain. He drew his sword back. What did it matter now? He had already lost the ability of the Pirate King to hear the voices of the ancestors, he would just have to finish off Straw Hat and crush the crew. Why he was pursuing him instead of heading to Raftel, Law didn't know and it didn't matter. He was here and Law needed those coordinates.

Law looked into Straw Hat's eyes and hesitated. The younger man's eyes were ice blue. Had they always been blue? He thought for sure they were brown, dark brown. That didn't matter, but his arms wouldn't move, the sword trembled as he tried to force the blade forward to impale Straw Hat as he had done nearly three weeks earlier.

Straw Hat stood there and refused to move as if daring him. Then he spoke. "Why did you attacked me?"

Law glared and hissed back, "So I can get the fourth coordinates. So I can become Pirate King!"


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Truth in Lies

 _February 25, 801 WG_

"So I can get the fourth coordinates. So I can become Pirate King!"

Luffy growled. It was such an obvious lie. Luffy stepped forward. "Liar!"

Law raised his sword but still didn't strike.

The Straw Hats' plan had fallen apart within second of Law boarding the ship. Usopp was supposed to wait until Luffy had surprised Law but Law's crew had jumped ahead of Law and the crew had gotten tied up fighting the rather formidable Heart Pirates. Luffy had had to stay back rather than risk battling one of the crew. As a result Law had entered the fracas while Luffy was still trying to figure out the best place to jump out.

Usopp must have panicked when Law had launched his power. It had been a split-second decision. However, Law wasn't distracted and he wasn't underestimating them. He had sensed the incoming missile and dodged. Nami's attempt to salvage the plan had gone to waste when she became too stunned by Luffy's arrival herself to act. No one had planned on Luffy jumping forward to punch Law.

Luffy knew his friends were worried, he was confronting Law without Law being restrained like they wanted. Law could strike him down and this time there would be no miracle save. Luffy, however, didn't see the point in retreating. Law was hesitating. Luffy's Haki was detecting the turmoil within him.

"What's the real reason for the attack? You were trying to avoid the fight at the start."

"You are not exactly pushovers. I learned that during our alliance. In a straight up fight, I couldn't be sure of victory. Not with you."

Luffy took another step forward. "Why did you betray me?" We were friends!"

"We were never friends," snapped Law. Yet Law wouldn't strike. The turmoil was increasing.

"Yes we are," hissed Luffy. "After everything we've been through, how could we not be friends."

"I just used you!"

"Maybe that was how you wanted it at the start. I don't think it stayed that way."

"You're so naïve!" Law was visibly trembling now but the sword tip would not move an inch closer.

"Am I? Why did you try to take the coordinates?"

"I told you! To become Pirate King!"

Luffy reached forward and grabbed the sword blade, ignoring the pain the edge caused as it cut into his palm. He pulled it forward and held it to his throat. "Then kill me now and claim your prize," hissed Luffy, his eyes never leaving Law's. "Because if that is what this is all about then you need to finish me here."

Law's expression had become a mask of terror and disbelief. Pain flashed in his gray eyes. "Strike me down and climb over my corpse to reach the throne, Law!" screamed Luffy.

The tip was pressing against his throat, all Law had to do was push forward and Luffy's head would come off. Law didn't move. Luffy's hand was tingling and going numb, he didn't dare glance at it. He was daring a lot with this gamble. His crew had to be out of the minds with fear for him now. But Luffy was more sure now than ever that Law wouldn't kill him.

He held Law's gaze as he pressed with his verbal attack. "Why do you need to coordinates?" Luffy whispered.

Law didn't answer but the surrounding world vanished and Luffy found himself lost in another vision.

" _Think carefully before you commit to any further actions, Trafalgar," said a cloaked figure with a smooth baritone. "I didn't come to give you justice. I have a job for you."_

Luffy felt his ears tingle, the voice was somehow familiar. Where had he heard it before. The masks and cloaks were also familiar, but he couldn't place it.

" _Job? How old is your information that you think I take orders from anyone?" snarled Law._

" _This job suits you only because you are friends with Straw Hat Luffy," said the cloaked man._

" _We were merely allies, not friends, and that alliance ended two months ago!"_

" _Does Straw Hat feel the same way?"_

 _Law didn't respond to the question which was an answer in itself._

 _The man snorted. "Since you don't see him as a friend, and your business arrangement is at an end, then that should make this job easy." The man reached with his free hand into his cloak and withdrew a photograph._

 _The man held up the picture so Law could see it. The image was of a strange glass cylinder with a child floating within whatever liquid it contained. She had light brown hair tied in pigtails and appeared to be asleep. Even through the glass and the ambient light, the photographer had managed to catch the strange discoloration on the girl's exposed flesh. Law gasped._

" _What-what have you done? Who do you think you're_ fooling _?"_

" _I'm fooling no one. Now shall we make a deal, Trafalgar Law?"_

 _Law growled, "She's dead. Everyone died back then. You people made certain of it with your lies!"_

" _Some were rescued. It wasn't the Marines who were attacking Flevance back then. Nor did the World Government authorize the extermination of your homeland._

Luffy felt his heart constrict. _Tra-o's homeland was wiped-out?_

" _You certainly condoned it. You didn't lift a finger to stop it. In fact you encouraged it with all the lies about us being sick with an incurable contagion. You knew damn well it was just a symptom of poisoning caused by the white lead we mined. Pretending it was a disease and letting us be massacred was a convenient way to cover up your crimes. Where was the justice you rally behind in such actions? Who gets held accountable for lying, abandoning and murdering everyone in Flevance?"_

 _The man ignored Law's questions and accusations. "You have a chance to save them. Some of our people were able to rescue them. Because we had no way to treat them, they were placed in these experimental cryo-chambers. Their time has been suspended so the disease can do no more harm. They sleep, waiting for the day their cure can be found."_

" _Experimental? You used my little sister for an experiment?"_

 _Little sister?_ Understanding filled Luffy. Law was being manipulated by the World Government with his lost sister's life on the line. However, the vision was not over.

" _They had no other options, Trafalgar. Death was all they had. It was a chance for life."_

" _How convenient for you people."_

" _You are their cure, Trafalgar. The Op Op Fruit that saved you can save them as well. They can finally leave the chambers, cured, and live their lives again. It all depends on your decision."_

 _Law was silent for several long seconds before saying, "What is this job? I doubt it has anything to do with curing them. The World Government is no savior of mankind or force of benevolence. You're presenting this as my prize for a completed task."_

" _You are a very smart man, Trafalgar." Two other masked and cloaked figured appeared in Law view and grabbed him. The leader straightened as Law was dragged upright. Then the first searched his pockets until he pulled out a vivre card. The card had the name "Straw Hat" written on it. He tore it in half then placed a piece back into Law's pocket. The second half went into the masked figure's cloak._

Luffy gaped in horror. It was Luffy's vivre card that he had given to Law when they were parting company in Wano. Suddenly the fact he was killed didn't seem so bad. He knew now that all the vivre cards had burnt up. The one the World Government had would have also been destroyed. However, there had been no way for Law to know Luffy would live so it wasn't part of some elaborate plan, even if came with benefits.

" _Just some insurance. What we want is for you to meet with Straw Hat and get from him the means to finding Raftel."_

" _Why do you want that?"_

" _We need to put an end to this rat race. It has become clear to the World Government that it is only a matter of time before someone solves the riddle of Raftel. Instead of crushing every potential candidate the arises among the pirates, it would be wiser to strike down the goal itself. Raftel will be destroyed and this whole quest for the throne will come to an end. Along with the threat Raftel represents to the World Government's long standing order."_

" _How are you going to do that? From what I understand, your Buster Calls aren't effective at dismantling islands, just at depopulating them."_

" _We have a way. But that isn't your concern. Also there is one other thing we need you to do."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _Getting us the coordinates will earn you the privilege of curing your countrymen. However, your sister will forever bear the stigma of being the sister of a notorious pirate. Do this final task and we will shield her from that so that she can live a normal life."_

" _What_ is _it?" Law's growl was filled with his fear for his little sister as well anger at their threat toward her._

" _Vegapunk is our greatest scientist yet, like all humans, he is growing old. We don't want to lose such a valuable resource."_

 _Law inhaled sharply and hissed, "You want me to perform the Perpetual Youth Surgery on him."_

" _Indeed. It will be easier to shield your sister from the consequences of your life choices if you are no longer around to add to your crimes. Doing this huge favor for us will clear your name, making things much easier for her."_

 _Law gritted his teeth. "You'll leave her with no family at all."_

" _At least she will live in peace."_

 _Law was silent for a long moment then whispered, "Fine, I'll do what you ask. All of it."_

 _Bastards!_ thought Luffy. The scene faded from his vision and he was again in the present. He realized from his position and Law's that less than a second had passed. The whole vision had take no time at all.

As Luffy tried to figure out what to say next the image of Law's sister resurfaced in his mind along with a name.

"Lami?" he whispered. Law blanched. "They have your little sister, Lami."

Law gasped, "How did you know about that?"

Luffy ignored his question. All it did was confirm everything. "Damn it, Tra-o! Why didn't you come to me and ask for help?"

" _Do you know how painful it is to look at her. To talk to her. She makes me remember things. Remember… how it used to be."_

"I would have helped you! We're friends!"

"We're not friends!"

"Then finish me!"

Law's expression was filled with helplessness, grief, terror and too many other despairing emotions to be fully recognized.

"END IT!" Luffy shouted, ignoring the cries of his crew. He yanked the sword forward. Law's grip had grown slack due to his turmoil making it was easy for Luffy, even in his weakened state, to draw the sword forward. The tip pierced his throat then it was gone. Law didn't have to call out the activation of his powers, he chose to, just as Luffy didn't need to call out his attacks.

The sword clattered to ground at his feet. Law was panting. "No," the man gasped. "No!" Tears began to stream down his face just as they had that night when Law had killed Luffy. He fell to his knees then slowly felt forward his shoulders beginning to heave with suppressed sobs until his forehead touched the deck. Law had completely shattered.

No one was fighting anymore. They were all staring with varying degrees of shock and amazement. Luffy was panting. His hand was going numb and his throat was tingling where it had been cut. He finally looked at his palm and saw the wound was turning black.

Did Law's sword still have that poison on it? He looked down on the broken pirate captain crumpled at his feet. Luffy felt cold in more ways than one. In that moment he realized who those masked people were. They were Cypher Pol agents and the one speaking had been Lucci. Cypher Pol were the World Government's assassins. Dying had refreshed and brought to the front of his mind a lot of things that would have been forgotten due to time.

Beginning to feel dizzy, and not sure what was going to happen next, he spoke. "You were contacted by members of Cypher Pol. They wanted you to get the coordinates to Raftel so they could go and destroy the island. They also wanted you to use the Op Op Fruit's special ability to extend Vegapunk's life at the cost of your own. Why couldn't you have just asked for help, Tra-o?"

His mind began to fade and the cold encased him in a strange, but familiar, chill. It seemed he was going to die yet again. Luffy tried to move his mouth, to say one more thing, the reason Law had been willing to do that. He needed the crew to understand, but his lips wouldn't move anymore and finally darkness claimed him and he knew no more.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: For a Friend…

 _February 25, 801 WG_

Chopper and Nami both leapt forward as Luffy toppled. Chopper took his heavy form and cradled his captain while quickly checking his vitals. Nami paused for only a moment to look at Luffy's gaunt face then turned to face Law. Zoro was standing behind him with his sword held near Law's neck. A threat to the Heart's captain should he try anything further, though, it seemed the man had lost the will to fight.

Law's crew was stunned. Then one of them, Bepo, spoke. "You were working for Cypher Pol to destroy Raftel? Please tell me that's not true!"

Law didn't say anything and his silence was damning.

"Why would you do that? I thought we were the ones that were going to reach Raftel first and claim the throne. Why would you want to destroy it?" demanded the woman.

"Captain! You need to tell us why!" cried a man that wore his hat low over his face, making it difficult to see his eyes.

"Are you in some king of trouble? Captain!" asked the one with "Penguin" written on his hat.

Law said nothing. He just remained on his hands and knees and refused to look at anyone.

"Why would you help out the World Government like that?" demanded the biggest member of Law's crew. He moved forward forcing his crewmates to step aside. He raised his fist and cried, "Answer Law!" The fist came down.

"Oi!" cried Zoro, raising his second sword to intercept the hit.

Jinbei leapt between the two and caught the fist. "Our captain wanted to question Law over his actions against us. I can't be certain he received the answer he was looking for, so I can't have you attacking him until our captain has been satisfied."

The Heart Pirates were silent for a moment as the big man withdrew. Then the one with "Penguin" on his hat said, "Then you can just keep him. He wouldn't tell us, his friends, what he was doing. If he can't trust us to be there for him when he needs us then maybe he doesn't need us."

With that, the man began to move toward the ship. The other members of the Heart Pirates followed one by one until none remained. One the crew was below deck, the damaged ship limped away. Nami came forward. Law hadn't said a word while his crew abandoned him. She knelt down and placed the shackles on him.

"Are you sure you want to part company like this?" she asked.

"It's fine. I meant for this to happen in the end. I wasn't going to take them to Veranian anyway. They would have just been killed or captured there," replied Law. His gray eyes are empty. "You shouldn't hold on to me. If you were wise, you'd throw me overboard. Cypher Pol has my vivre card. They can find me as long as I'm alive."

"That's something Luffy will decide. Providing your poisoned blade didn't finish him off," Nami snarled.

"I thought I cleaned my blade."

"Not well enough, it seems," said Zoro. He withdrew his sword now that Law was bound.

"What exactly did you lace it with?" demanded Chopper.

"You don't already know?"

"Law!"

"Tarnished Vein."

Chopper gasped. "You used that, it kills with a cut!"

"He's resistant to poison. It had to be a strong one or it would be the same as not using anything at all."

"Do you have an antidote?" asked Nami.

"I do," replied Chopper as he stood up with Luffy in his arms and carried his captain into his office.

"All right, you, we're locking you up below deck until this is settled," said Zoro, hauling Law onto his feet and dragging him to the hatch.

Nami didn't want to feel sympathy for Law. He had killed their captain and was working on behalf of the World Government. However, his words about his crew made her heart constrict.

 _It's just like Luffy,_ she thought _. Luffy had tried to drive us away when he thought he wasn't any good anymore. Law did the same. He's given up and didn't want his crew to stay with him. Only he had more success in getting them to leave him than Luffy did._

The thought made her stomach turn. If not for Dragon, they might have.

The next morning, Luffy was awake and his whole crew crowded around him after Chopper brought him into the galley since his office wasn't big enough. Luffy was wrapped head to toe in blankets and hot water bottles were stuffed into the covers. He was sipping a cup of hot tea. Between that and the hot broth Sanji had prepared him that morning, Luffy had finally stopped shivering but he still felt ice cold.

"I am sick of being sick," muttered Luffy.

"We're tired of it too," stated Zoro.

"Luffy-kun, what are we going to do about Law?" asked Jinbei. The crew had finished relating what had happened after Luffy passed out. Luffy felt terrible for Law. However, having been in a similar position, he understood Law had been trying to protect his crew.

It only proved the seriousness of the situation.

"When I was facing Tra-o, I had another vision," said Luffy.

"What shenanigans do we get up to this time?" asked Zoro.

"It wasn't the future. It was the past. Similar to how I viewed my own life," said Luffy. "I saw what happened to Law. Lucci cornered him weeks ago and showed him a picture of his little sister."

"I guess it was too much to expect that he would be finished after Enies Lobby," said Franky with a snarl as several other members gasped.

"I can't believe that guy is in the New World," said Sanji. "I wonder if the rest are as well."

"Lucci?" asked Brook.

"He was one of Luffy's toughest opponents," said Zoro. "We faced him just before we found you, Brook. He was working under a man called Spandem and was trying to abduct Robin."

"He's the leader of the group known as CP-9," added Usopp.

"Mercy," said Jinbei.

"He had a picture of Law's little sister?" asked Nami, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand.

Luffy nodded. "It seems Law is supposed to be the sole survivor from a country called Flevance."

"The White Country? You mean something happened to it?" asked Brook.

"Dear god," gasped Robin.

"Damn!" swore Franky.

"I had no idea Law had such a history," said Jinbei.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"Until sixteen years ago, Flevance was one of the most prosperous kingdoms in the North Blue," replied Jinbei. "Then one day the people became sick all at once with something called White Lead Disease. It was incurable. The World Government ordered the country quarantined and killed anyone who tried to leave. In desperation the people went to war in attempt to find medical help. The neighboring countries struck back and exterminated the people. They shot and killed every person there whether or not they were fighting, even the children."

"That horrible!" gasped Chopper.

"But it must have been curable if Law's here," said Brook.

"Maybe he wasn't infected or had natural immunity," suggested Carrot.

Luffy shook his head. "Law said it was poison and that the World Government lied about it. That they let those people die to cover it up. The Op Op Fruit is the cure, because it can remove the poison."

"How is his little sister still alive if she also had the poison?" asked Robin.

"Lucci said Vegapunk had her in this experimental what-its chamber that kept her from aging so the sickness never got worse. She's still the same age she was when they put her in. She looked to be the same age as Luna, but it was hard to tell from a photograph."

"Luffy-kun, were they planning to let him cure her if he did what they asked?"

Luffy nodded. "And if he gave his life to extend Vegapunk's they wouldn't hold his pirating life against his sister."

"No wonder he was desperate," snarled Sanji.

"So what do you want to do about Law?" asked Zoro.

"Go to where his sister is and rescue her," said Luffy with a grin.

"HUH?!"

"Oh come on! He's a friend and his sister is in danger. I can't leave him alone. We'll go there, rescue her and kick Lucci's ass all over again," said Luffy.

"Need I remind you, Luffy, that you can't fight right now and we can't trust Law not to turn on us," said Zoro. "He wants to save his sister, he was prepared to die to do so. He'll turn on us rather than risk her."

"Then we won't tell Tra-o where we're going and keep him locked up," said Luffy.

Everyone on the crew let out a sigh but no one argued. Luffy had made up his mind and that was that.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Touch of the Underworld

 _February 26, 801 WG_

Getting to Veranian was easier said than done. The island was the place where the World Government developed their latest technological marvels. As such they had removed the island from all public maps in order to hide it. Following the log pose wasn't an option. It was too random and they could be beyond the island already.

"I'm sure Law knew how to get there," said Carrot.

"Yeah, but asking him would tip him off to our intentions," said Usopp. "I thought we weren't going to tell him that."

"I might have an idea," said Nami. She ran out of the galley and returned a minute later with a number of charts. "I copied these from the Mendoran's library. They had a bunch of maps that showed numerous islands that aren't on any world maps."

"Do you think they have a chart of Veranian?" asked Sanji. "Though, I don't how we are supposed to find it even with a map."

"The Mendorans had a unique way of navigation that didn't rely on a log pose. It relied on the stars and wave reading. I can't learn wave reading that easily but star navigation should work. As long as the skies are clear at night, the stars will be visible and won't waver. We won't get turned around that easily."

"But won't we end up off course during the day?" asked Zoro. "Wasn't that the problem we suffered when we first arrived? That we could be turned around too easily?"

"I think we can use the Eternal Pose for Medora and Elbaf as an anchor once we know Veranian's position compared to them," said Nami. "But first we need to figure out where Veranian is."

Nami rolled out the maps. One was the modern map she used to log where they had been, while the others were the copies of the charts from Mendora. Within moments it was clear the maps were incompatible. The Mendoran maps had been drawn according to ancient Mendoran navigation and charting techniques. It was unclear who was more accurate.

"Well this is no help," said Usopp.

"The Mendorans drew these while they were using wave reading and star navigation," said Jinbei. "I understand star navigation, but how is wave reading done, Nami."

"Supposedly they could tell an island's position by watching the waves for shadows. The further waves traveled the bigger they were, but they lost that energy when they struck land. So islands would have these shadows. I think they were also following currents. Currents would move straight until it was forced around an island and as water passed over shallows it grew warmer and carried the warmth out to sea on those currents. It was really complicated."

Jinbei thought for a moment then eyed the maps. "Their maps were based on them sailing the sea using these techniques. Something they had done successfully for centuries if not longer. Log poses are a recent thing. Perhaps the maps we have are based on the log poses are not as accurate since not all island point to one another. Those not on the same path would be harder to place in relation to others."

"First thing is to identify Veranian and the islands that are suspected of being near it," said Robin, pulling them back to the problem at hand.

Everyone poured over the charts trying to find some hint to World Government's Island of Science. Unsurprising the island names only matched some of the time. The ancient charts had been written during a time when many of the islands were referred to by other titles.

"This is pointless," said Zoro shoving the charts in frustration to the protests of the rest of the crew.

"Don't throw the charts around, Moss Head!"

"Even if the Veranian is on one of these charts we won't know because it wasn't originally called that."

Luffy looked down at the charts that had landed near him. Zoro was right, even if it wasn't a good idea to toss charts around. He knew Law didn't have the means to finding Veranian on his person. They had already searched him to make sure there weren't any surprises hidden in his clothes so they knew he didn't have something like a vivre card or Eternal Pose.

He picked up and gathered the scattered charts. When he touched one his vision blurred and he was suddenly in a room full of equipment that beeped and blinked little lights. A wall of cylinders lined one side of the room with the shadows of people within them. Several scientists moved around in their lab coats and there on the walk way a story above, was the CP-9 leader from Enies Lobby, Lucci. Lucci looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. It looked like he was staring at Luffy but this was a vision, so that couldn't be.

Luffy was suddenly back in the galley of his ship with his crew staring at him. He looked down. His hand was several inches off the table, a chart was floating an inch below his out stretch hand.

"Luffy?" gasped Chopper as the other stared in wonder and a little fear.

"What?" Luffy gasped then his whole body shook violently. Cold raced through him and he crumpled, hugging himself as his shivered. The paper floating gently back down to the table.

Nami and Chopper raced around the table to check him. "Luffy what happened?" asked Nami. "You're ice cold again!" Sanji swore and raced into the kitchen to heat hot water for tea and soup.

Robin picked up the chart that had been floating then said, "This one spot on the paper is warm." She pointed to one of the islands indicated on the chart.

"I… I think that's Veranian," said Luffy around his uncontrollable chattering. He rocked back and forth while he hugged himself, desperate for warmth.

Nami wrapped her arms around him as did Carrot, who had come up beside him. "Did you have another vision?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded but he couldn't say anything more.

"This isn't Observational Haki," said Jinbei slowly.

"Luffy-san, you said you were shown things when you were dead," said Brook. "This is the third time you've had a vision and it is the third you were hit with extreme cold. I can summon the cold of the underworld in my sword play because I'm dead. Might the visions be coming from the same place? Is it possible that every vision is dragging your soul to the other side each time?"

Luffy didn't know. It wasn't like he was trying to have them. They just happened. The thought he was being drawn back to the other side was worrying to him as well. Especially now that he wasn't regretting his resurrection.

"Luffy, you can't have any more of these visions," said Sanji as he walked up with a cup of steaming tea and a bowl of soup. Luffy took the tea and the girls helped to steady his grip as he sipped the hot liquid.

"Let's assume then that this is Veranian," said Robin to the others, before the silence grew awkward. "We need to line up the charts now until we can sync the known islands with each other. We should be able to determine its location from there."

The others quickly began rearranging charts with the suspected Veranian map as the center. Sanji knelt down next to his captain. "Well what did you see?"

"The people in those what-its' chambers," said Luffy, his shivering under control and teeth chattering done. "And I saw Lucci."

"So he'll be there. This is going to be tough," said Sanji.

"Sanji… he looked right at me. He saw me!" said Luffy, he stared into Sanji's dark blue eyes.

Sanji stared back, then presented the soup to him and said, "Of course he did. He's going to see us in the future when we storm the place."

Luffy took the soup and grimaced. He didn't know why, but he was certain that he had not been seeing the future that time.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Trust in Us!

 _March 10, 801 WG_

Law stared into nothing. It was over. He had lost everything. His crew was gone and there was no way he could save his sister or the others. His own dreams were long dust. He didn't know why he wasn't just tossed overboard once his crew had left him. He sat with his back against the wall within a closet like room with a barred door.

It was a makeshift cell that Franky had constructed within the interior of the ship, easily broken if not for the strength sapping sea prism and his own lack of will. For some reason, the Straw Hats had placed a mat with blanket and pillow on the floor next to him, a place to sleep. They even took him out to use the bathroom, probably because they didn't want to deal with the mess a bucket would create. A stool acted as a table and held a tray with three rice balls and a mug of water. It was his breakfast but he hadn't touched it. His ration of bread and water. How kind of them to remember he hated bread and accommodate his preferences. Not that it mattered to him anymore.

"Again? Tra-o, really? You know how Sanji doesn't like it when food goes to waste."

Law looked up. The Straw Hat captain stood in the open door with a new tray of the same rice balls and mug of water. It looked like was lunch time. The crew traded off on who brought him food, none of them, however, would speak to him. Just trade trays while never taking their eye off him as if they expected some attack or escape attempt. Straw Hat, on the other hand, continued to try to engage him. Law usually just ignored his commentary, this time, he decided to respond.

"Stop trying to feed me and the food won't go to waste," Law said.

Straw Hat sat down, taking the old tray into his lap as he placed the new one on the stool. He then took one of the older rice balls and bit it. "You need to eat, too. So we aren't going to stop trying," he said around a mouthful of rice.

Law eyed the younger man. He had been noticing a lot of strange things since being taken captive. No one talked to him, not surprising, but they wouldn't talk around him either. Every time he was brought up for his breaks the crew went quiet, it didn't matter what they were doing they would stop talking. It was easy for Law to deduce they didn't want him to know something.

The other thing he found strange was the captain's clothes. Straw Hat was dressed in a turtle neck, long-sleeved shirt and was wearing full pants and boots. He also had a scarf wrapped around his neck and gloves. His eyes were the dark brown he had remembered and not the ice blue from the battle. He was starting to wonder if he had imagined that color. More startling, though, was that in the last few days he had noticed the pure while locks of hair peeking out from beneath his hat. Those hadn't been there before.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Law asked, "What's up with this outfit? Is it snowing outside?"

Straw Hat took his hat off, showing the startling white locks that had been hidden beneath. "Souvenir from the afterlife. I can't seem to stay warm like I used to. It was really hard not to shiver while I was facing you, you know."

Law stared at him in disbelief. He knew Straw Hat's vivre card had burnt up, between Lucci's congratulations and his own copy vanishing, he accepted that Straw Hat was dead. Which had made the realization that he was not dead so hard to grasp. Straw Hat's casual remark about the afterlife stunned him.

"How does one come back from the afterlife?"

Straw Hat shrugged as he finished the last of the old rice balls. "Not my time, I guess."

"Why don't you just throw me overboard and make us even?" asked Law.

Straw Hat rose with the empty tray and mug and stepped out of the cell. "Because you can't swim," he replied. Law sighed. Why did he expect an answer from the most notoriously simple-minded captain on the seas?

Still, he had one more question that needed answering. "Where are you taking me then, if you aren't planning to throw me overboard?"

"Who knows?" said Straw Hat with a shrug as he walked away without looking at him.

Law hissed. That had been a lie. Straw Hat had refused to look at him because he was lying. They were taking him somewhere, but did it really matter to him? Law bowed his head, resting it against his knee. It wasn't like their distrust wasn't warranted.

"Luffy! I see an island!" cried Carrot from the crow's nest.

It had been a difficult navigation process. Jinbei, Robin and Nami had done their best to adjust to the star navigation and using the two eternal pose to try to stay on course during the day. As such, they were moving at half the speed during the day. They had tried to maintain their speed but the task of maintaining their angles to the two known islands had resulted in them sailing way off course. This ship had had to back track quite a bit while they worked on stabilizing the angles of the two eternal pose.

Once the sun set, the Thousand Sunny was able to move at full speed again. The charts were better at detailing what constellations to look for no matter what season it was. With that information, they were able to sail with more confidence. Still it was a relief to finally have the island in sight.

Or at least what they assumed was the island. Luffy looked forward, seeing the first gleams of the lights from buildings.

"We should douse the lights on our ship, less we be seen by them, Luffy-kun," said Jinbei. Luffy agreed and the others snuffed out their lights. Now only the waxing moon and the stars lit their deck. The faint lights in the distance grew closer. Carrot kept to her post to watch for other ships, particularly Marine ships, that might have been near the World Government science facility.

As they approached, they could see the harbor. It was well lit and two ships were docked. The sailors and dockworkers they could see seemed to be wrapping up whatever they had been working on or lazing about, having already finished for the day. None were on alert. Dousing the lights of their ship had been the right call.

Luffy turned his attention away from the harbor. The warehouses quickly gave way to barracks then facilities that were similar in style to what he had seen on Punk Hazard. One of the taller buildings had the symbol of the World Government painted on it. It seemed they were in the right place.

Jinbei guided the ship toward a darkened area on the island away from the harbor. If Lucci was expecting Law to arrive, he might have let him come in the front way. However, Cypher Pol were assassins, they did everything in the shadows. There must have been a way in that was lurking in the dark.

Luffy grimaced. Another chill was running through him. Whatever vision ability he seemed to have acquired was activating again. If he couldn't stop it, then he needed to pay attention to it. At the very least it could keep his crew safe even if the end result was him being dragged back to the other side, permanently.

He closed his eyes and let the freezing cold fill him then opened them again.

He was standing on the shore. There wasn't much of one. The buildings went right up to the edge. The sea was beating on numerous rocks below him and some parts of the walls. He moved along the shore, but the darkened area didn't seem to yield any place that would make landing possible. Was it Lucci's intent to have Law arrive in the harbor?

Law's desire to have his crew abandon him probably stemmed from knowing that he would be walking through the front door… in shackles. _He was coming to die_ , thought Luffy as he scoured the shoreline. _They knew it as well as he. They wouldn't have treated him as a pirate surrendering, not an accomplice, I bet._ Luffy sighed as he stared at the high sea walls and rocky shore. It didn't seem sneaking in was going to work.

A searing pain erupted on his left cheek. _What the…?_ Then his other cheek burned with the same fire. He was suddenly lying on the deck of the ship. Several of the crew were kneeling next to him. Nami was sitting on him with her hand raised to strike. Realizing why his face was throbbing, and remembering Nami's slaps always managed to land with punishing force even when he had his devil fruit powers, Luffy yelped and raised his arms to shield his head.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" shouted Luffy.

"Didn't we decide that that underworld vision ability was something you weren't supposed to use?" snapped Sanji.

"Eh… Haha…" Luffy couldn't say anything to Sanji or the other glaring crew members. They didn't want him to use it for any reason anymore and he had. Unfortunately, he forgot to keep his arms up when he laughed.

 **SMACK!**

"Don't laugh this off! We're serious!" snapped Nami raising her other hand. Luffy hastily raised his arms in defense again.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Luffy," said Zoro. "This place is crawling with World Government officials and by your own words we will expecting Lucci and who knows who else from Cypher Pol. We're supposed to take this place over long enough to rescue Law's sister. The worst part of this is that you can't fight and I doubt Lucci has been sitting idle after his defeat two years ago. We're going to be taking a big risk and you weakening yourself just as we arrive is not helping."

"Even if I told you we can't anchor near the shore?" asked Luffy. Silence. Zoro had a lot of fair points. However, the moon wasn't so bright that they would have seen the rocks from the sea side. As it was, his vision power seemed to have highlighted the danger. If they ran their ship aground on those rocks, while Sunny was tough enough to survive it, the noise might alert the Marines within.

"I'm going to turn us away for the moment," said Jinbei from the helm.

Nami climbed off her captain. Sanji took Luffy's arm as Luffy sat up. As he started to stand, his knees buckled and Sanji only just managed to keep Luffy up. It was then that the Straw Hat captain realized his legs were numb.

"Damn it, Luffy," swore Sanji as he adjusted his hold. Luffy's legs weren't responding, he couldn't even get them to move now. Sanji shifted Luffy again until he was over his shoulder. "Come on, Chopper." He carried Luffy to the medical office. "I don't think we are going to be invading the island tonight."

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Zoro.

"Jinbei, we should anchor just out of sight, on the side opposite the harbor," said Nami, ignoring Zoro's question. "If we stay out there we'll still be within the island's stable weather but not within view of the Marines."

"Aye, we should use this time to scout the island. Figure out how to approach it," said Jinbei as he steered the ship toward the described wait point.

Sanji put Luffy down on the bed and he and Chopper pulled Luffy's boots and socks off. Sanji hissed while Chopper gasped. Luffy's feet were blue and frostbit. Even Luffy was shocked as he stared down at the damage. Chopper examined the damaged limbs, pulling on toes to separate them from the others.

"It's frostbite but only first degree. I can fix this," said the reindeer. "I just need a tub of warm water to slowly warm up Luffy's feet and legs."

"I understand," said Sanji and he rose. "I'll get the tub and prepare the warm water."

"Thanks." Chopper went back to tending to Luffy. He rolled up Luffy's pants to see how far up the cold blue color went. The blue was up to his knees. "It didn't hurt you before, it just made you cold. So why?"

"I don't even feel cold right now," said Luffy.

Chopper stopped then looked up at Luffy with alarm in his eyes. "Luffy, when people get really _really_ cold they stop feeling cold. They can even feel hot and will start stripping. It's an illusion caused by extreme hypothermia."

Luffy said nothing. Chopper was the doctor. He understood these things, not Luffy, and Luffy understood that.

"Luffy, let me see your hands."

Luffy didn't say anything as he pulled on the mittens. He paused he found them hard to grip, then tried again. Chopper had to reach up and pull the mittens off himself, revealing fingers that were a similar shade of blue as his legs but at least no frostbite.

"What is this?" Zoro entered the room and grabbed Luffy's hand. "The cook said that it hurt you this time. You're ice cold and frostbit. You can't do that again!"

"I can't fight! If I can see what's coming we can better handle it," snapped Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro stared into his captain's eyes. Luffy could see the fear in them. Zoro was afraid. Afraid for Luffy and the whole ship. "Why are we doing this? Law killed you! What he's got going on with him has nothing to do with us. He didn't even ask us for help."

"Because I know what it's like to race to save a sibling. I know what it's like to lose that race. If I found out Ace was still alive, I wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to save him, rather than go through losing him all over again."

"And we would be right there with you. If this were Ace we were saving, but it isn't!"

"I should have died after Paramount War. I was dying." Luffy placed his hand against his chest where his scar would be visible if he weren't wearing a closed front shirt. "I'm only here now because Law decided to save me. He didn't have to. It wasn't his business, and I definitely didn't ask, but he did it anyway. I have more reason now to help him then he did to help me. I don't care if we become enemies later, but I'm saving his sister."

Sanji walked in with Usopp carrying the tub with warm water over toward the bed. "Move it, Moss Head."

Zoro made some foul remarks in return but did move aside as the two placed the tub of water in front of Luffy.

"Are you sure you don't need it hotter?" asked Usopp.

Chopper checked the temperature and shook his head. "This is good. Luffy, dip your feet in slowly. Will work on your hands once your legs are in."

Luffy nodded and did as instructed. At first he felt nothing then the nerves in his feet started to wake up. Shooting pain pulsed through his chilled limbs and he gasped.

"Luffy." The Straw Hat captain turned to regard the swordsman. His expression was equal parts fear and worry. "Don't use that power again. It seems to show up every time you want to know something."

"Learning about the rocks was important," admitted Sanji, to Zoro's angry disapproval. "However, trust us to take it from here. You don't need to risk yourself anymore over this. We'll figure out the best way in and the best way to save Law's sister. You just concentrate on getting stronger. All right."

Luffy looked at his friends and nodded.


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Veranian, Island of Science

 _March 11, 801 WG_

Night had fallen and the Thousand Sunny was once again shrouded in darkness. Jinbei brought the Sunny close to shore far from the well lit and well armed harbor. Waves crashed against the smooth rock wall of the soaring cliffs they now approached. The waters were deepest here and offered few underwater rocks to crash the ship on, allowing them to bring her close, but it failed to provide a landing point. She would have to be anchored a dozen yards away from the cliff-face to prevent her being thrown against the wall. There was no place to tie up and there was no place for them to stand. A perilous landing point that went unwatched.

Jinbei had scouted the area last night followed by Sanji carrying Usopp to the top of the cliff. The pair checked for guards then prepared a few lines for the crew to climb later. The cliff was topped by short buildings but Usopp and Sanji had peered through the windows to see a large open chamber below. Much of the lab was within the ground, buried within the rock that formed the cliff.

Using Observational Haki they sensed the movement of people within. Most were weak with a few strong spirits scattered here and there. One powerful spirit was positioned closer to the harbor. Lucci, no doubt, awaiting Law's arrival. The pair observed the movement of what was assumed to be patrolling guards and a few late night scientists working in their labs. The patrols' movements helped to determine the hallways and the scientists aided in identifying some of the rooms. However, the whereabouts of Law's sister could not be obtained from those patterns. The crew would have to search rooms as they moved through the complex. Sanji and Usopp returned to the ship once they completed their observations.

While Luffy had recovered, thanks Chopper's treatments, Zoro insisted that if their captain was going to come along, (and there had been a heated argument against it,) then he was going to let Zoro carry him up the cliff on his back. The Straw Hat captain had grumbled but since he spent a great deal of stubborn energy just on refusing to stay behind, he decided to let Zoro have his way. Zoro had grimaced at that, as it said more about his captain than Luffy probably wanted to let on. However, since Luffy had agreed, there was no way to argue against his coming now.

Zoro climbed with little trouble. Luffy had never been a heavy man and Zoro's training consisted of lifting massive weights over long periods of time. Even if Luffy was at full health, carrying him would not have presented a problem. But, Luffy was not at full health. His weight was almost non-existent on Zoro's back. Only Luffy's tight grip on his shoulders kept Zoro from thinking his captain wasn't there.

Zoro understood Luffy's feelings so well it hurt. He understood that Luffy hated being left behind or waiting. He understood Luffy's pressing desire to not be treated as a liability. Zoro understood, that in the same position, he'd probably behave in the same manner. As captain, Luffy was even more prone to not wanting to appear weak, but Zoro couldn't help but worry about him.

Zoro didn't think they were going to be able to get through this without confronting Lucci and, unlike two years ago, Luffy wasn't going to be able to punch his way out of it. Zoro would have to be the one to face Lucci, and he would have to bring his A-game right from the start. If Lucci came at them in arrogance like before he might be able to finish him quickly. Zoro doubted that he would. Lucci had underestimated Luffy and paid for it dearly two year ago. There was no way the Cypher Pol agent was going to make that mistake again. Worse, he probably had trained and improved himself since that battle as the Straw Hats had. This was not going to be the same battle as Enies Lobby. Zoro wasn't sure how this would end.

 _It doesn't matter_ , he thought. _I just have to win. Otherwise, I have no business even trying to become the greatest swordsman in the world._

Once at the top, they checked the lab through the ceiling windows for signs of people. The room was pitch black. Robin used her power to create hands on the ceiling to hold up the glass as Usopp and Franky carefully freed it from its frame and slid it to the side. Usopp attached a few more ropes and tossed the ends through the opening. The crew descended in groups of three, Robin materializing eyes on the walls below to watch for guards while the first entered.

Once everyone was on the floor, Robin summoned her extra hands to return the ropes to the roof. If someone came into the room and saw the ropes hanging there while the crew was searching they would raise the alarm immediately. Sanji, Usopp and Robin then took point as they used their abilities to watch the corridors and check rooms. Thus the crew was able to move swiftly through the maze of halls while dodging the sparse patrols.

Zoro continued to carry Luffy on his back as they moved. Luffy was less than thrilled with this but again complied. _Hopefully we can get the girl without having to fight_ , thought Zoro.

"This place doesn't seem to be well guarded," said Usopp in a hushed voice.

"The island isn't on any map and doesn't have much of a magnetic pull," reminded Nami. "I don't think they were expecting anyone to find it."

"I wonder if they even considered the way we entered as a possibility," added Carrot with a small laugh.

"Still we should be on guard," said Jinbei. "We may be heading into a trap."

"What kind of trap would they be setting when they think Luffy's dead and Law is compliant to their demands?" asked Sanji.

"It is best to prepare for such trickery. They may have set things up for if Law tried to double cross them," replied Jinbei.

"Can't imagine why they think they need such a plan," Zoro said in a sarcastic tone.

"A pity Law didn't make the attempt," said Sanji. He stopped and held up his hand. There were people ahead. Robin bloomed her eyes down the corridor and into the rooms. Robin jerked her head in surprise at what she saw.

"There was… no need for such a plan," gasped Robin.

"Robin-chan?"

"His sister is not the only one here," she continued. "There are at least a hundred people in liquid filled chambers. Many of them children."

"What?" gasped Zoro.

"They're his countrymen," whispered Luffy. Zoro glanced over his shoulder. Luffy didn't seem to be doing anything nor was he getting colder. Looks like it was old information.

"That would have been useful to mention before now," hissed Zoro.

"I didn't?"

The swordsman growled but returned his attention to the problem at hand. They would just have to find a way to deal with the situation. "How many enemies are inside?" the swordsman asked.

"Thirteen, ten of which are Marines," replied Robin.

"Then we knock them out fast before they can summon help," said Zoro. "We'll have to wake everyone up and get them to move toward the exit under their own power. We'll get them to the ship but we can't be running back and forth this whole distance."

"Seems like that's the only way we have any hope of succeeding," said Franky.

"I don't think they will be able to climb the ropes, though," said Luffy.

"Leave it to me, Luffy," said Franky with a thumbs up and a grin. "I spotted some items that I could rig into a lift, no problem."

"Then make sure you lead the retreat, Franky," said Sanji. "We'll cover everyone."

"We ready?" asked Zoro, growing impatient. Everyone nodded, except Luffy who suddenly seemed distracted. "Let's go then!" Zoro rushed toward the doors with the others following.

"Wait, Zoro!" cried Luffy. Too late, Zoro broke down the door and they raced into the chamber. The Straw Hat captain jumped off as they entered, surprising Zoro. He didn't have long to be surprised before he understood why.

"Well this is unexpected."

Zoro skidded to a stop, along with the others. The chamber's wall had several rows of the strange liquid-filled cylinders that Robin had described. Inside he could see the shadows of people, many of them small. On a walkway, ten feet above them, in the shadows of a doorway, stood the one person they had hoped to avoid. It had been two years, but Zoro recognized the leader of CP-9 that had given them so much grief in Water Seven and Enies Lobby.

Lucci's eyes widened as he spied Luffy standing behind Zoro. "Impossible! I saw your vivre card vanish. How did Law manage that deception?" Lucci looked around then wondered aloud, "Or was he equally surprised?"

One of the scientists stood with his mouth hanging open. "This is Maryanne's son?"

"Maryanne?" repeated Lucci, glancing at the scientist, then he shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You somehow escaped the afterlife once, Straw Hat Luffy. Let's see if you can repeat the miracle."

"Lucci! We need to capture him, not kill him!" cried the scientist while grabbing Lucci's shoulder.

"Why does a pirate interest you, Dr. Angwen? Justice demands that someone as dangerous as Dragon's son be executed."

"If he were a mere pirate or son of a criminal, I wouldn't care. But what he is is far greater than that! For the World Government to rise to unquestioned power, we need him taken alive! We've been hunting him for years but that fool, Garp had him hidden away somewhere until two years ago. Now he's in the open. Exposed! And there is nothing anyone can do to protect him anymore. This is our chance to claim him!"

 _What the heck are they talking about? Why does this guy want Luffy?_ Zoro glanced at his captain who looked equally confused. _Creepy scientists and their experiments,_ thought Zoro, returning his attention to the threat before them as he drew his swords.

"I haven't heard of any such ludicrous orders," said Lucci, shaking the man off. "I will eliminate the Straw Hats here and now as they should have been eliminated two years ago."

"CP-8 was in charge of the mission back then that's why you didn't hear anything," snapped the scientist.

Lucci stopped, then, in a rare show of anger, grabbed the scientist by the jaw and growled, "CP-8 could hardly have been in charge of retrieving a child. They all died while on a mission. Finding a child does not result in an entire squad of elite agents being killed. Not even the Hero of the Marines could accomplish that."

"We don't know who it was that killed them while they were on assignment," the man gasped as he squirmed in Lucci's iron grip. "They were assigned because the previous agents sent had vanished. They thought an elite group would not be easily defeated, but they were wrong. Someone else, someone with skills, was involved. We figured it must have been Dragon. Though, there was no way to prove it, especially since we had people chasing after him at the same time."

Lucci stared at the man for a moment, his expression unreadable, then dropped him. "Is it just him you need alive, no one else?"

"No one else," agreed the scientist while rubbing his face.

"Then I will capture him and see if we can lure out the ones that killed CP-8," said Lucci.

Zoro raised his swords. _This is bad!_

"And I will execute the rest of his crew before his very eyes."

Law opened his eyes. It was quiet on the ship. There had been a lot of activity before, but now there was only silence. He sensed no one onboard. Where had the crew had disappeared to? The dark of the hold was absolute, night or day nothing could be seen if a lantern was not lit or the hatch not open. It had been hours since his last meal had been brought and only dim light had entered when it was. So Law guessed it was the middle of the night. Where had the crew gone so late at night? They weren't the type to be active after dark unless something was up, this doubly true if no one remained onboard. They were doing something and it wasn't a leisurely activity.

He then sensed several people approaching the Thousand Sunny. Law tensed, wondering who could be approaching the vessel. The speed made it clear it was a ship and… it was moving underwater, a submarine. Law knew he wasn't the only pirate with a submarine, so he pushed from his mind the thought that it was the Polar Tang. His crew was not coming for him.

The submarine slowed instead of firing torpedoes at the idle ship and surfaced alongside the Sunny. Only when he sensed the crew boarding the Straw Hats' ship did he begin to recognize the auras, or, more accurately, allowed himself to recognize the auras. He shook his head, certain he was dreaming.

The hatch opened and a light filled the hold. Law didn't move even as he squinted against the glare.

"Captain?"

Law swallowed. It was Bepo coming down the ladder. His orange jumpsuit and white fuzzy bear head became visible from behind the lantern. Others from his crew appeared in the hatch opening.

"What are you doing here?" asked Law, joy and heartache threatening to tear his chest open.

"We're sorry, Captain Law," said Ikkaku. She bowed her head. "We shouldn't have abandoned you. We thought long and hard about it and decided we wanted to help you in any way we can. We came to the Grandline together. We should stay together until the bitter end."

"I don't want you to die!" cried Law. "That's why you were supposed to abandon me!"

"We realized that was what you were trying to do," said Penguin. He gave a sly smile. "That's when we realized we made a mistake and came back for you."

"You fools!" Law raised his arm to hide the tears that were filling his eyes.

"Yep, we are!" said Shachi. "We're the fools that followed you out of North Blue and into the Grandline." He walked up to the side of Law's makeshift cell and picked up the key that was hanging from the wall. Law wondered at the logic of keeping a key next to the one being caged but the Straw Hats were rarely logical.

The man entered Law's cell and unlocked his shackles. Law stood up, still not sure how he felt about all this. "Where are we? The Straw Hats were tight lipped about where they were heading."

The crew looked at each other then Bepo held up the Eternal Pose that Lucci had given Law. "If we go by this… We're on Veranian."

Law's jaw dropped. In an instant he realized what was going on. Despite everything he had done to him, Straw Hat was trying to save Law's sister.

"That idiot!"


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Vulnerable

 _March 11, 801 WG_

Lucci charged with his typical speed step, but the Straw Hats were more prepared this time for that trick. Zoro intercepted the Cypher Pol agent's attack. Blood leaked from the cuts Zoro's Haki laced swords inflicted when they clashed with Lucci's Haki layered arms. It said something about the quality of the blades that he could cut Lucci at all with the two Armament Haki about equal. Zoro's new blade forged by the sword-smiths of Wano after their battle with Kaido, was indeed one of the best he had ever wielded. And best of all, no murderous curse to reign in. He could give Lucci his undivided attention.

Lucci hissed and jumped back. "Is there a reason for your caution, Roronoa?" the man asked as he glanced between Luffy and Zoro. The other Marines in the room were already sounding the alarm. The rest of the Straw Hats engaged those men racing into the room. The men weren't the strongest of the Marines and the gang were taking them down swiftly. The base really wasn't prepared for a pirate attack.

"You lost to him before," said Zoro, grinning to hide his fear. "You have to earn the right to challenge him again by going through me."

"Ridiculous."

"What? Are you afraid that losing to me will worsen your reputation? You don't lose much more if you lose to the same guy but to lose to another…?"

Lucci glared in apparent irritation and Zoro's grin became more sincere. Lucci's pride had been his undoing in the past. It looked like he hadn't learned his lesson. Zoro pressed the attack.

"I was disappointed that I didn't get a chance to fight with you back then," said Zoro. It was a bad match up if one looked only at their choice of fighting styles. Lucci was a hand-to-hand combat specialist while Zoro was a swordsman. Under ordinary circumstances, Zoro would have the advantage, but these weren't ordinary circumstances.

Lucci said nothing. He glared at Zoro then charged. Zoro didn't take out his third sword, he needed to hold back as much as possible. Too much power and he risked killing the people they were trying to save. They had to fight without destroying the building. Lucci was more specialized in keeping the collateral damage to a minimum, not that he cared about the people in the tanks.

Zoro slashed at the World Government assassin and the man dodged around him, back kicking as he passed. Zoro was knocked forward several feet and swore. Lucci was not making the same mistake of pride like Zoro hoped. Zoro spun around in time to see Lucci grab Luffy and slam him into the wall.

Luffy coughed blood and Lucci studied him. "It seems you did not escape that encounter unscathed. Your weak and vulnerable."

"Lucci!" cried the scientist.

"Stop worrying," said the assassin. "I'll keep him alive. I'm just going to immobilize him first." Lucci reached a free hand down toward Luffy's leg. Zoro knew in an instant what the man was planning and leapt forward. So did Luffy, as he struggled in vain to free himself from the assassin's iron grip. He kicked and punched but none of it did more than slightly annoy the man. It did, however, make it harder for him to grab Luffy's leg.

The delay was all Zoro needed as he slashed at Lucci's exposed back. The Cypher Pol agent was forced to leap out of the way, dropping Luffy as he redirected the swords. Since it was a passing swipe rather than a press of strength, the man's Haki was enough to defend against Zoro's blades, no cuts appeared on his arm this time.

With their bluff called, the fight became more desperate. The other Marines felt more confident in pressing the attack knowing the captain wouldn't be able to do anything against them. More Marines were arriving and the Straw Hats were limited in how they could retaliate.

One of the Marines fired at Luffy. The Straw Hat captain easily dodged but the musket ball struck one of the chambers beyond him. Luffy turned and gasped as liquid began to leak from the device. The ball of lead had failed to penetrate the thick glass and plugged its own hole but the cracks it created oozed with the blue green water. The person within, unhurt by the errant bullet, could be in danger if all the water flowed out before he or she was awakened properly.

Luffy felt anger at the Marines. They had captured these people, placed them in these chambers and were now holding them hostage. Worse, they didn't care if anything happened to them. They could shoot all they wanted and it didn't matter how many sleeping victims were lost in the process. Luffy knew there were Marines who would have been appalled at all this but none of them were here. These were the messed up Marines that believed anything goes so long as they flew the flag of justice.

Luffy charged toward the shooter, forgetting his weakness. "Gum-Gum no Pistol!" he shouted equally forgetting his lack of devil fruit. His fist did not reach and the Marines laughed at his error before training their guns on him.

"Luffy! Get back!" shouted Sanji as he rushed forward, kicking down the men.

"You're not only vulnerable," said Lucci as he continued to parry and dodge Zoro's attacks. "You're missing your devil fruit powers entirely. I've never seen someone lose their devil fruit powers before. You Worst Generation Pirates are full of firsts."

Burning red in humiliation, Luffy turned and ran back toward the damaged chamber. More of the blue green water was leaking out, the musket ball rattling in its hole. Alarm lights were flashing next to the chamber. The chamber was trying to self-correct and stabilize the insides, Luffy guessed from all the noise it was making beyond the alarms. Those actions, though, were putting pressure on the damaged glass and forcing more of the water out, increasing the crisis within. If the ball came out the whole glass cylinder could break.

Luffy looked over the device. While there was a control panel for it, he didn't have the slightest hope of figuring out how to properly open it. Franky would be their best shot in understanding this, but he was busy fighting Marines. The pirate captain placed his hand over the leak to try to hold the ball in place and keep the plug secure. He withdrew it a second later with a hiss. His hand burned with icy coldness and went numb.

 _Of course_ , he thought as he stared at his hand, gritting his teeth against the pain. _This chamber is keeping these people asleep. I shouldn't be touching the liquid surrounding them_. He looked again at the chamber. The alarms were becoming more insistent and the cracks were growing. Then he recognized the occupant.

It was Law's little sister, Lami.

Of all the people in the room it had to be her chamber that was damaged. If Luffy couldn't save her, there would have been little point in doing this. Worse, he would have played a significant role in her death. Any chance of reconciling with Law would be impossible after that. They would be enemies 'til the end of days.

Luffy didn't want to lose another friend. There was no forgiving Pudding, though she hadn't actually killed him, but he could understand Law's motivation. Law was trying to protect what was precious to him. Luffy would have been more upset with Law if the man had abandoned his sister.

That didn't change the dire nature of the current emergency. The scientists had put these people in here, there had to be an equally special procedure to removing them. Lami wasn't going to survive if her chamber broke. It was fortunate that the chamber was made for an adult, Lami was simply sinking lower in the tank as the water poured out. However, the musket ball was low and the crackers were extending lower, she would become exposed in a few minutes if the leaks continued.

Luffy turned. Franky was still batting down Marines. Seriously, how many were stationed here? It seemed like the Navy never ran out of these low level fighters that only had numbers in their favor.

"Franky! I need you, now!" shouted Luffy.

Franky punched a man and glanced over. "Oh boy," he muttered and began making the effort to wade through the mass of white and blue to get to Luffy. Luffy flinched as he saw other chambers take hits, but Lami had the priority in his mind. If he could just figure out how to open the chambers safely, he might be able to rush over and get the other damaged ones opened as well.

Lucci remained tied up by Zoro but neither had the advantage. The first one to lose his concentration would be the one to fall. Luffy looked around, there wasn't anyone else here that was a real threat, however, one should never underestimate scientists. What they lacked in physical ability they more than made up for in dangerous toys.

Sure enough, the scientist that had been way too interested in catching Luffy was showing irritation at the development. "I'll do it myself," muttered the man. He rushed around the walkway, moving closer to Luffy. He had an object in his hand, probably something to allow him to succeed in his goal. Luffy grimaced and looked around. In the state he was in gimmicks weren't needed, a net would do just fine.

Franky was almost too him but that nutty scientist would arrive first. Luffy needed to move. He glanced back at Lami, the chamber glass looked ready to shatter and the tank was half empty. He shot a look at Franky… just in time to see him sail backwards from a kick Lucci landed. He had broken off from his fight with Zoro just long enough to thwart the cyborg before reengaging with the swordsman. That had to be frustrating Zoro. If Zoro was the challenge he was supposed to be, Lucci wouldn't be able to make time for such moves without leaving himself vulnerable. The fact Zoro hadn't been able to counter in that moment said much about the distance he still had to travel to becoming the greatest swordsman alive.

"You seem a little fixated on that one," said Lucci. "Are you trying to save her for Law? Was that the deal you made with him?"

Luffy didn't answer. He had more important things to worry about then Lucci's curiosity.

The scientist threw the device. It split open, waving cables from its center body like spider legs. Luffy leapt to the side to dodge and managed to miss most of the trap. However, one leg caught his shoulder and the rest swept around to warp him up. It then jolted him with a shock of electricity. Useless on a rubber-man but effective now. Luffy screamed then blacked out.

"Luffy!" cried Franky. He regained his feet from where he had been sent sprawling and aimed his fist at the scientist. "Strong Right!" His right fist launched forward, striking the man and knocking him back into the chambers without causing any further damage to the machines.

The cyborg ran forward and began untangling his captain from the cables. Franky heard Luffy groan, but the young man didn't wake up. He looked at the chamber that Luffy had been fussing over. It was half empty and the little girl within was curled up on the bottom. The control panel continued to flash its warnings as Franky looked it over, trying to guess how it functioned.

He brought out his little hands and began working the buttons and knobs. There had to be a way to open it safely and the controls didn't seem complicated. It was the longest half-minute of his life as he pressed buttons and turned knobs while the machine continued to blare. Then the machine fell silent, coughed and the water drained from within. A monitor started to beep in time with a pulse.

Once the water was gone, the door unlocked and the chamber opened. Franky caught the small girl as she fell forward. Turning her over, he examined her. Her skin was pale and pure white patches covered parts of her face and arms. Fawn brown hair tied back in pigtails framed her face. She was barely breathing.

Franky looked around for Chopper. The reindeer was in his kung fu form taking down the remaining Marines. No more were entering the room from the main corridor only from the smaller entrance on the second level. The cause for the sudden lack of grunt Marines appeared in the entrance to the main corridor a moment later.

Law appeared with his crew in tow. Franky smiled even as he wondered which side The Heart Pirates would fall on. They hadn't told Law anything about what they were doing, but Law was not an idiot. True, he had made a brain-dead decision when he chose to attack Luffy, but as someone who had also made brain-dead decisions when his loved ones' lives were on the line, Franky couldn't criticize too much.

Everyone froze at the sight of the newcomers. Neither side knew how they would behave. Lucci was the first to react and he spoke to the Heart captain.

"Trafalgar, I had entertained the idea that you had gone back on your word and somehow deceived me regarding Straw Hat's demise. Now, I believe you were just as surprised to find Straw Hat alive as I was. You still have a chance to correct this error and fulfill your deal. Strike down the Straw Hats and you will save your sister and your people."

Law looked between Lucci, the unconscious Luffy, then Franky, who cradled the tiny girl in his hands. Law's eyes widened for a moment then he returned his attention to Lucci. His eyes held a fire they had been lacking for days, possibly even weeks, and he cried out, "Deals off! Everyone, give the Straw Hats all our strength!"

His crew howled their agreement and split up. Lucci cursed but Zoro found he had more to give. With a wild grin he redoubled his efforts and the assassin was forced to focus on the swordsman. Lucci snarled and began to transform into his jaguar form, Zoro just kept slashing. Law ran up to Franky, his attention fully on the little girl in his hands.

"Lami," he gasped as he touched her cheek gently.

 _So that's why Luffy was so fixated on this one,_ thought Franky as he laid the girl down on the floor. "You work on her, I have to open the other damaged chambers before we lose the people within," he said.

Law looked at him then nodded before activating his power. Franky turned and saw Robin and Usopp standing behind him. Chopper was next to Luffy, examining the young man for injuries. With the addition of the Heart pirates, the Straw Hats finally had some breathing room.

"Do you know how to open the chambers?" asked Robin. "We can help if you tell us the method."

"These people are all suffering from Amber Lead Poisoning," said Law. "Some are in the final stages. Opening them before I'm reading to treat them might be their death."

"Some of the chambers are damaged and besides we need to get out of here," said Usopp. "They probably called in reinforcements. Who knows how long we have until battleships arrive and begin bombarding our ships."

Franky agreed. Their simple in and out mission had fallen apart.

"Can't you do what you did with Mocha and the other kids?" asked Chopper. "Remove some of the poison quickly so that they won't be in immediate danger until you can treat them fully?"

"I might be able to do that," said Law looking at all the chambers, blanching.

 _He probably didn't know exactly how many were here either_ , thought Franky as he turned to tell Usopp and Robin how to work the controls.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Faith and Trust

 _March 11, 801 WG_

Lucci broke free from Zoro and charged Law as the man returned his attention to his unconscious sister. "There is always someone else that can perform the surgery," the assassin said, his clawed fingers seeking Law's vulnerable back.

Law was in the middle of treating his sister. He didn't have time to waste on the Cypher Pol agent. She was in the final stages of the poison and her wrecked chamber had done further harm to her health. He needed to commit all his focus on her if she was to be saved. Refusing to face him, he left his and his sister's lives up to fate. If this was where they were destined to end then so be it. He had made so many terrible decisions in his life, it no longer mattered to him if he died. He was prepared for such an outcome, but he at least wanted to save some of the victims of the World Government's deceit.

"Captain!" shouted Bepo as he rushed to intercept Lucci, Ikkaku and Shachi similarly leapt to his aid, but none would make it in time. He could sense Zoro giving chase but he had not mastered Soru Step.

"It is time for you to die in the name of justice," said Lucci.

Law gritted his teeth as he continued Lami's surgery. _Justice? Such hypocrisy!_

Then he felt a chill breeze and heard Lucci grunt, his body frozen. Law didn't look as he finished cleansing his sister of the worst of the poison and giving her first aid for her internal injuries. She would need more surgery later but her life was no longer in danger. He turned to face his opponent and gaped.

Lucci was right over him, the man's jaguar face less than a foot from him. His deadly Finger Pistol only a few inches from his torso. The man's face was strained and he continued to grunt, his muscles rippling with the effort to move. Law heard another grunt and looked to his left.

The Straw Hat captain was awake, the reindeer stood next to him, stunned. The young man held out his arms as if he were trying to hold something in front of him. His muscles bulged with effort and his teeth ground together. His hair waved and floated around his face as if he were underwater, the clumpy black dye cracking and floating away, exposing the snow white hairs. His brown eyes were once again a vivid ice blue. Tiny bolts of lightning flickered between this fingers and rolled up and down his forearms. Similar bolts flickers over Lucci.

"Luffy-ya…" whispered Law in stunned disbelief. He didn't know what the man was doing but he had stopped Lucci in his tracks.

"Hurry," grunted Luffy. Lucci shifted an inch. Law realized that Luffy couldn't hold the assassin for very long. Zoro was almost caught up. The Heart Pirates, however, had been delayed by another wave of Marines.

Law drew his sword and hissed, "You call this justice? Your precious World Government deceived my people for a century, abandoned them in their time of need, lied to the world about their affliction, then massacred them to bury their crime. These people are witnesses to their sins, it was never their intention to spare them."

"Sometimes justice must be dark to maintain order," replied Lucci with a snarl.

"That was not justice," said Law as he drew back his sword. "That was mere greed!" He filled his blade with his Haki, with his anger, his grief, his darkness, and drove it through Lucci's heart. Lucci represented everything he hated about the World Government, crying righteousness even as they murdered those who looked to them for salvation.

Lucci coughed then growled, "You think this will be enough to stop me?"

"If it was just the sword, no. However, the poison I used against Luffy-ya, soaked into the sheath and continues to taint the blade," replied Law. "There may be only trace amounts of Tarnished Vein on it, but I doubt you have Luffy-ya's resistance."

Lucci's eyes widened and he glanced down at the sword that was hilt deep into his chest. Black discoloration was already spreading from the wound. Luffy must have lost his hold on the jaguar-man at that moment as he began moving again. However, the Tarnished Vein poison was already weakening him. Only a small amount was needed to kill the average man. Despite Lucci probably having endured poison resistance training, Law doubted he could handle the multiple doses that had just been injected directly into his heart. It wasn't going to be as strong as it had been with Luffy, which was why he wasn't dead yet, but it didn't need to be.

Lucci staggered back and Law released the hilt letting the sword remain in Lucci's chest. He was never going to use it again. He had used it to hurt a friend and that friend was helping him despite his betrayal. This was the right place for the sword to find it eternal rest, in the heart of the one it should have sought from the beginning.

Law glanced at Luffy, he was lying against Chopper, unconscious. He grimaced then looked around as the chambers were opened one by one by Franky, Robin and Usopp. Nami, Carrot and Sanji were keeping the Marines away from the three as they worked. Jinbei was handling the hall a level above them while Law's men had been covering the lower level.

Law looked at his sister, her complexion was already improving, not as white as it had been a moment before. It was time to get to work with everyone else. He picked up a plain sword dropped by a Marine and began to work on those that emerged from the chambers.

Some were conscious and looked around in confusion, their chambers hadn't malfunctioned. "Hold still," Law said to them as he summoned his powers. "I'm going to remove the amber lead from your bodies." He didn't bother to explain that it was only the rough first surgery to get the worst of the contaminate out of their bodies. He would do a more detailed job later once they were safely away.

"Dr. Trafalgar?" said one of the women. Law hesitated, they were mistaking him for his father. "What are you doing?" He must have looked a terrible sight with his raised sword but there were more patients to attend and some that needed more care. Despite their screams of fright, he brought his sword down, cleaving away the fatal poison as only his power could do. He moved on as the people stared at him in bewilderment when they found themselves still whole and feeling much better.

"Follow them out of here," instructed Law as he gestured toward Bepo and Ikkaku who had just reappeared in the room. Zoro, freed from Lucci, had rushed out to do battle with the waves of Marines trying to enter. In the narrow hallway, he would be more than enough. With the Marines in the room down for the count, the remaining Straw Hats and Hearts could focus on guiding the people as they recovered.

"What are we going to do about this? How are we going to get them all down to our ships with everyone coming after us?" said Chopper. He was in his heavy form, his captain over his shoulder, Lami curled in his arm.

"We'll deal with that after we get them out of this room," said Sanji. "We can't bring the Sunny to the harbor, after all."

Law looked at the growing crowd of survivors. Mostly children, some he even recognized. Law froze when he saw one of the survivors was the Sister who had tried to lead the children to safety back then. He thought for sure she and his classmates had been killed. Had they merely been injured? Maybe some of them had been alive but unconscious, but not all of them had been so lucky.

Once everyone was awake, there had been many but not more than a hundred. A country that had once boasted several thousand reduced to less than a hundred survivors. It was tragic beyond words but still better than one survivor.

With the worst of the poison removed from everyone, Law returned to the main floor. It seemed the base had finally run out of grunt Marines or else only the smart ones were left and they were not going to charge them recklessly. Those Marines were forming a plan and possibly heading out to find their ships. They needed to leave.

Bepo and Ikkaku were already leading the first group toward the ropes in the amphitheater. They just had to get the last of them out while keeping the Marines away. Retreats were always the hardest on the ones in the rear.

"Hurry, they're probably just regrouping," said Law as he herded the last few survivors through the main entryway. Jinbei was coming up behind him. Robin had gotten his attention when they started to leave with a wave of her hand that she has summoned from the wall next to him.

"Who are you to give us orders?" snarled Zoro from the fork.

"Not the time, Zoro!" snapped Nami as she ran up to him. She pinched his ear and forced him to hurry after them. "Especially since he's right." Nami didn't let go even when Zoro protested. His ability to get lost was a talent and they couldn't afford to get separated.

When they arrived in the amphitheater, Law saw that Franky had quickly rigged a lift from the lab tables and ropes and was raising the people up in groups of five to six, ten if they were nothing but children. Strong as he was, he was easily moving the lift and the round trip took only a couple of minutes. Law looked back over his shoulder but no one was following. Not a good sign, the smart ones were definitely coming around in their ships to cut off escape. Once everyone was onboard, the two ships could make their own unique hasty escapes, Sunny through the air and Tang underwater.

Law and Chopper were the last to get on the lift. Lami was still in the reindeer's arms while Luffy was still slung over his shoulder. Luffy twitched but didn't wake. Law glanced at the young man, remembering the strange blue eyes when Luffy had suddenly spoken his sister's name. A name Law was certain he had never uttered in the many years since her death. The blues eyes that had shown vividly when he had somehow restrained Lucci, allowing Law to strike the assassin down.

What was going on with him? Law was dying to know, but it didn't seem appropriate to ask in light of everything he had done to the Straw Hat captain. He held his tongue and jumped off the lift once it reached the roof.

Franky carried the makeshift lift over to the cliff. The lift could work for the descent as well. If the two crews worked to haul it up and down together with their strongest, they could lower more people, taking less time. The Sunny had the greater deck area, it would make sense to drop them on her first then move half over to the Tang. Several of their crews and some fitter adults were already climbing down the ropes. Jean Bart and Jinbei had remained up top to help lower the lift.

Once Franky had secured the craft with a makeshift pulley and support to hold the lift away from the cliff for safe lowering, they began lowering the children and remaining adults. Law remained on the cliff and watched the night time seas. They had removed the ropes from the window overlooking the amphitheater, though he glanced back to check for any signs of new lines being tossed up, signaling pursuing Marines. He was still convinced they were readying the ships to strike at their sea side position, but one could never be too paranoid in these situations.

"Law, here!" said Chopper, handing his sister over to him.

He took her then looked at the Straw Hat doctor and asked, "Why give her to me now?"

Jinbei was taking Luffy from Chopper. "Because I need to get small," replied Chopper.

Jinbei looked at him. "Everyone but us is now down. We'll be making this the last trip."

Franky, Jean Bart, and Jinbei stepped onto the lift while holding the rope tight. Law followed with the chibi Chopper. The three loosened their hold to allow the hope to slowly slide through their grip and the lift began its final descent. Law looked out at the horizon that was beginning to brighten with the first hints of dawn. And in that gray ribbon of light the shadows of approaching battleships appeared.


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Redemption

 _March 11, 801 WG_

"Damn it!" cried Law when he saw them. There were five and they couldn't all be from the harbor. Reinforcements had arrived.

"We need to hurry," said Jinbei.

"Loosen your hold but don't lose the rope!" instructed Franky.

The words were barely out of his mouth before the battleships began firing. The screams of terrified children echoed up from below along with shouts for them to get below deck. Counter fire and defensive attacks erupted from the ship. Then one ship aimed high and blasted the cliff near the lift. The rope burned then snapped and the lift plummeted.

As they entered freefall, Law summoned his power but in order to shift them to the deck he needed a substitute to take their place. There was nothing on the decks he could move in exchange. He wrapped his arms around his still unconscious sister and prepared for the worst.

The lift slowed and then stopped a few feet above the stern of the Thousand Sunny. He looked over. Nami and Sanji were staring at them in shock. He stared back, unable to comprehend what was going on. Bolts of blue and white crawled all over the lift and he turned slowly in disbelief. These were same tiny bolts of lightning that had been dancing over Luffy's arms when he had stopped Lucci.

Luffy hovered in the air a foot above the lift's floor. His hands were spread out, his hair waved as it did before, as if he were underwater. Blue lightning danced from his fingers and his feet.

"Hurry and get off!" cried Sanji. Practical advice. None of them understood what was going on, never mind how long it would remain this way. Everyone jumped onto the Sunny. Everyone… except Luffy.

Luffy remained hovering above the lift he was holding up. Law turned to face him.

"Luffy, get over here! We have to leave!" yelled Sanji.

"Stop using that power already," cried Nami, her expression frightened. "You're going to kill yourself!"

Luffy's blue eyes were distant and he seemed focused on the battleships. Law turned his attention on the threat. The growing light revealed heavy poles sticking into the water. Drag nets the type designed to catch ships like the Polar Tang. They were meant to keep his ship from leaving. Polar Tang was fastest beneath the waves. She was also safest there. Law might be able to force his way through, but could Tang handle the cannon barrage that would be coming in from all directions and at point-blank range?

Law hissed as he spotted more ships. The Marines had summoned a fleet to the area. Thousand Sunny might be able to jump that with her flying ability but Polar Tang would not escape. At the same time Law realized this, Luffy floated forward.

The lift dropped and sank into the water. Law turned then felt himself being pushed back. The air was thick and electrified around the Straw Hat captain. Nami and Sanji were equally pushed away by it.

Then he heard it. It started as the faintest of whispers as if he were recovering his hearing, after having not had it for so long that he had forgotten what sound was. His eyes widened. The voices. He could hear them again! They were swirling around Luffy and growing more numerous by the second.

Luffy raised his left hand. Bolts of lightning collected in his palm, forming a blue ball of light. He snapped his hand outward and the ball turned into a giant bolt of lightning that snaked through the air toward the oncoming battleships. It struck two of the ships. One had its mast break with a thunderous clap and fall over, crashing into its neighbor, its yard arm spearing the deck and cracking the hulls of both ships. The second had its side ripped open and the ocean poured into the gaping wound, sinking the ship with terrifying speed.

Luffy lashed out with a second strike from his right hand. Another ship was ripped apart. The Thousand Sunny and the Polar Tang lurched forward without warning. Law fell to his knees. He glanced around but every crew member was similarly caught off guard by the abrupt movement. None of them were responsible for it.

 _Impossible_ , Law thought and turned to face Luffy again. Bolts of blue were once again dropping from his feet onto the deck of the Sunny. They moved down the hull and leapt across to the Polar Tang that was also in motion. Luffy continued to launch attacks against Marine ships. Lightning danced around him now in a sphere as if it strived to keep all threats away from him. Law, Nami and Sanji were forced back even further until they stood at the landing of the stairs leading to the main deck.

Then the voices grew alarmed and frantic.

Law gazed through the dancing bolts and gasped. Blood was leaking from Luffy's nose. It flowed like tears from his eyes and oozed out his ears. He coughed and it bubbled out of his mouth. Sanji and Nami must have seen it too.

"Luffy! Stop!" screamed Nami.

"Luffy!" shouted Sanji. The cook rushed forward only to be slashed by the lightning that surrounded his captain and was repulsed. Sanji flew backwards, striking the railing before tumbling over to main deck. Jinbei caught the man, sparing him further injury.

"Luffy!" Nami's shout had become desperate.

Zoro rushed up the stairs, probably to make his own attempt. It would fail. The power flowing around Luffy was not allowing anything to approach. Zoro would just end up like Sanji if he tried and possibly worse off.

The din around Luffy was growing and Law saw a possibility. He held out his hand to stop Zoro.

"Get out of my way, Law!" snapped Zoro.

"You'll just end up like the cook," said Law as he focused his attention on the voices.

"You think I'm as weak as him? Besides, I can't just ignore Luffy!"

Law strained his ears for the voices, blocking out Zoro's. He could hear them, but they were focused on Luffy. He needed them to talk to him again. To guide him again. He was certain they knew the way through this maelstrom.

"Oi! Are you even listening?" snarled Zoro.

Law laid his sister down on the stairs so she was out of the way then held out his hands. There was only one thing he could do now. "You who have guided me on this journey since I was a boy. You who have showed me the world's secrets and exposed the path I needed to walk until now. I know I didn't listen when I needed to before. I know now you have chosen him, but surely you aren't through with me. You knew of him then as well. If I didn't matter why guide me at all? He's in danger now. Let me save him! You trusted me once. Trust me again, with your guidance. Show me the path I must walk!"

For a second nothing changed, then the wind swirled around Luffy and rushed forward. Law heard the frantic whispers, the gentle pressure on his mind, urging him forward into the maelstrom.

"Law!" cried Nami.

"What are you doing?" shouted Zoro.

"Trust me!" growled Law as he stepped forward into the dance of lightning. There was no time to explain and he doubted they would understand. He would just have to do it and hope they didn't interfere.

Law forced his way through the crawling bolts of lightning. The energy lashed him, cutting his skin and pressing against his chest with such force he could barely breath. He thought his ribs were going to break from the force being driven against him. The voices were growing more and more alarmed, both from Luffy's deteriorating condition and Law's continued approach.

A great bolt of blue lightning launched from swirling mass surrounding Luffy and struck another Marine ship. The ship exploded in a massive fireball. The magazine must have been hit. The waves were growing in size and the wind was increasing as it swirled around the Straw Hat captain. Their own ships would be in danger soon if they couldn't get Luffy to stop.

The voices guided Law closer even as they remained concerned for him. He stopped outside the sphere of dancing, tangling light storm. He waited for the voices to show him the path through what had to be instant death if he touched it. They called and Law, on blind faith, launched himself forward. An opening appeared for an instant and he passed through unharmed.

In a move that was out of character for him but so very necessary, he wrapped his arms around Luffy, embracing the younger man. The pressure against him was enormous and he felt his own lungs begin to tear from trying to inhale.

" _Luffy-ya!"_ Was he actually speaking or was he merely thinking the words? It didn't matter. He somehow knew it wouldn't. Luffy could hear anyway. In fact, somehow he realized Luffy could hear Law's thoughts better than his voice.

" _Luffy-ya! Stop! You're killing yourself!"_ Law cried.

Something flashed in Law's mind. A feeling… a word. Despair… _"Awakened!"_

" _Luffy-ya! Stop! We're safe! We can get away now! But you need to stop!"_

An image. A round belly within a green silk tunic. Pain beyond words.

" _ **Luffy-ya!"**_

Blue lightning tearing through flesh. Darkness… cold… bright… alone.

Suddenly the power stopped with all the force of a door being slammed shut. Law fell backward onto the deck with Luffy in his arms. He hit the grass with a painful thud and lay there unmoving. How did they end up on the main deck? The Straw Hats swarmed them, Chopper pulled Luffy off of Law and began examining him.

Law sat up and propped himself against the railing. He looked around. They were past the Marine ships and all of them were wrecked. Law wondered if he had actually managed to talk Luffy down or if the power turned off because they were no longer in danger. He didn't think that was the case. He doubted the voices would have become so panicked if Luffy was going to shut down on his own. The danger was past and they were clear.

Sanji knelt down next to him and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Law sent his awareness into his body, assessing his internal injuries. The damage was minor. It had just felt serious. "I just need to rest." His voice was hoarse and painful, as if he had been screaming for hours.

Zoro looked down at him, kneeling after a moment. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were speaking to something and by doing so were able to get to Luffy," said Zoro. "What was that?"

Law hesitated, unsure of what to say but decided to go with the truth. Straw Hats were a strange group. There was no telling what they would believe. "I think it's called the Voice of All Things. Though it is more like a whole gathering of voices that never speak above a whisper and never use words you can consciously understand. It's more like it speaks to your subconscious and then you just know. It was how I read the Poneglyphs up until now."

"So that's why you were satisfied with just getting the location for the fourth Poneglyph. You didn't need Robin-chan for the translation," said Sanji.

"I thought so too. However, after I killed Luffy-ya, I couldn't hear it anymore. That's why I attacked you the second time," said Law. He looked away in shame. "Because I needed Robin."

"Then, what you were doing right now… You were calling to those voices to help you save Luffy?" asked Nami.

"I started hearing them again soon after Luffy went berserk. However, they were focused on him. I think he hears them just not consciously like I can. Might explain his really good instincts. Anyway, I was making a plea for them to let me help. They must have wanted me to do that or they might not have allowed me to hear them at all."

"You said he was their 'Chosen One' in your grand plea," said Zoro.

"I didn't make it sound like that but it's obvious now that they want him to find the One Piece. They didn't want me to hurt him. They tried to dissuade me the whole time, but I ignored them. I should have listened and asked for his help like they wanted." Law stopped as he realized something and gaped at the crew in stunned disbelief. "You actually believe all this?"

"Rayleigh told us about Roger's ability to read the Poneglyphs. So it isn't something we haven't heard of before," said Nami with a shrug. Law didn't know what to say to that. The Straw Hats really were something else. Anyone else would have thought he was crazy and seek to lock him up in a asylum.

"Hello?"

The group turned toward the small voice. Law stared in surprise and wonder. Lami stood at the bottom of the stares, awake and looking much stronger than she had on Veranian.

"Lami? Are you feeling all right?" asked Law once he recovered his voice.

Lami stepped forward, her expression uncertain. She nodded. "I feel much better, Papa, but where are we and who are all these people? And why are you wearing those strange closes?"

Law felt his heart catch in his throat. He was going to have to tell her their parents were dead. He knew he would have to explain everything to her. He would or someone else would have since he probably would not have been allowed to interact with her if he gone through Lucci's plan. The reality was much harder to deal with that he had thought it would be.

"Lami, I'm not our father. I'm… I'm your brother Law," he replied in a soft and gentle voice.

Lami stared at him in confusion. "But Onii-chan is only a few years older than me. You're an adult."

Law moved closer then took his sister's hands into his while gazing into her ebony eyes with his gray ones, their mother's eyes. "Lami, you and the others were really really sick. You were put in a special chamber that made you sleep until a cure could be found. While you slept you didn't age. There weren't many. Only some could be saved. I… survived without having to be put in that chamber, but… no one else did. Not even our parents."

Lami's face fell as she realized the truth. Law struggled to lean forward. He may not have been seriously hurt but all his nerves were raw. He pulled her into his chest in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Is that really you, Onii-chan?" she asked, her small frame trembling as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Yes," replied Law. "It's been sixteen years since you were put in the chamber. That's why I'm an adult now." He wished he could spare her this pain. But that was impossible, he couldn't lie about their parents or their friends. Lami began crying and buried her face into his chest, wailing, ignoring the bloodstains on his shirt. He held her close and just let her cry.

Hot tears began to slide down his cheeks. Whether it was in fresh grief from empathizing with his sister or just the happiness of knowing she was alive in his arms again he didn't know.

Probably both.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya," he whispered as he hugged his sister. He didn't see the small smiles that now adorned the Straw Hats around him.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Reconciling with Mendora

 _March 18, 801 WG_

Lance, Grandmother Gwendolyn and a host of men and woman stood on the shore as the Polar Tang and the Thousand Sunny pulled up to the dock. The survivors of Flevance stood at the railing and stared at the townsfolk, a few of the children even waved. Some of the adults smiled and waved back.

Lance stepped up and shouted, "So did we get things sorted out or what?"

Before Luffy could respond, Law jumped down to the dock from his ship. The Mendorans immediately went on guard but didn't react otherwise. Law stared at them for a moment. He hadn't hurt them, but he had attacked one of their guests. Luffy wasn't surprised they were wary of Law.

Law held his position for a moment then got down on his knees and lowered his head to the boards of the dock. Everyone stared in shock. "I apologize for my outrageous behavior and beg your forgiveness. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry I disturbed the peace of your island and harmed your guests while I was guest here as well."

Luffy was stunned by Law humble apology. He knew Law wanted to make amends with the Mendorans, but Luffy hand't expected Law to actually bow down. However, since Law was about to ask them to take in his people and sister, it probably wasn't a shock that he was trying to smooth over all the hurt feelings he had caused a month earlier. Luffy didn't think it was necessary. Lance and the others held little love for the World Government. They wouldn't turn away Law's people, Luffy was certain of it.

Lance stepped forward and put his hand on Law's shoulder. "Raise your head, Captain Law. I am deeply moved that you are willing to apologize for your actions but I think I understand what happened now."

Luffy jumped down next to Law as the other man raised his head. "Thank you for accepting my apology," said the Heart captain. Lance and Law both rose to their feet at the same time.

Lance looked him over and asked, "What happened to your sword?"

Law looked away. "I lost it."

"Oh?"

Luffy wrapped Law's shoulder with his knuckles. "Oi, ask about letting your people stay already, Tra-o."

"Luffy-ya!" snapped Law as he glared at Luffy who just looked the other way with his hands behind his head as if he hadn't just said anything. Lance stifled a laugh and waited.

Law took a deep breath and asked, "The passengers onboard these ships are the survivors of Flevance. I was able to cure them all of the White Lead Disease but they have nowhere to go since their country was destroyed. The World Government might also seek them out to silence them about what they know. This place seemed remote and peaceful, so…"

"You were wondering if they could stay here?" finished Lance.

"Yes," said Law. "I know it comes with a lot of risk but…"

Luffy glanced back at the people onboard their ships. The two ships had stopped at a deserted island once they were certain they weren't being followed. Law was able then to finish treating his people and to explain what had happened.

" _You mean it? You're Dr. Trafalgar's son?" said a man who stared at Law in disbelief. Several other adults also looked both stunned and dubious._

" _Law…" whispered the Sister. She stepped forward and took his hand into hers. "I can hardly believe how much you've grown."_

" _I can hardly believe your alive," returned Law with a small, sad smile. "The last time I saw you, you were lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Sister."_

" _I'm sure that must have been a disturbing sight and I'm sorry you had to endure it. I never imagined the soldiers would lie to us like that," said the Sister._

" _Sister…"_

 _She looked around at the ships then the crews before them. "But what's going on? What was that facility? And why are you with these pirates?"_

 _Law looked over the gathering before he replied, "I'm with these pirates… because I'm a pirate." The gathering gasped in shock. Law turned and pointed to the submarine and said, "That's my ship, the Polar Tang. I'm the captain of the Heart Pirates."_

" _Onii-chan…"_

" _But why?" said the Sister._

" _Because there was nothing left to me but this or death," replied Law. "The World Government's deception was complete. To this day only a few know the truth about White Lead Disease. The vast majority of the world believe it was a virulent, incurable plague, and don't regret massacring our homeland."_

" _Law…"_

" _You were used in an experiment to test their cryo-chambers to see how effective they were, but the World Government doesn't want survivors from Flevance. If anyone but Vegapunk had been in charge of the project, you would have been killed in your sleep. That's just how much they value his skills and continued service. Vegapunk, however, is getting old and the World Government doesn't want to lose their best scientist. I can do something that would save Vegapunk but getting me to agree to it was impossible. Then they somehow discovered my connection to you. So they used you to force me to do what they wanted. They promised your safety in exchange for my cooperation, but there was no guarantee they would keep their world. I wanted to believe it, but I know they would not have risked it. They would have deceived both Vegapunk and me with their false promises, taken you away like they were finding you a place to live, then killed you when no one was around. They couldn't afford to have witnesses to their crimes."_

 _The Sister and the other looked horrified at his tale._

 _Law turned to take in Luffy and the other Straw Hats. "Without the help of the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, I… all of us, would have been lost. I really am grateful to you for saving them when you owed me nothing for everything I did."_

" _That's what friends are for, Tra-o," said Luffy with a big grin._

 _The Sister smiled even as the others looked at each other. It was a lot to take in so soon after being awakened into a world that was sixteen years older than when they went to sleep. A lot had happened in those sixteen years._

" _Now what?" asked Zoro. "Where is everyone going to live now? If the World Government is really going to come after them then where can we take them that they would be safe?"_

" _How about Mendora?" suggested Luffy._

" _That would put those people in danger!" said Law._

" _It might be all right," said Nami. "The island has a weak magnetic field, so it often gets missed by travelers. We just kind of stumbled upon it while heading to Raftel. It was a lucky find."_

" _That's what Lance said about how the place stays safe," agreed Usopp._

" _Then there's the fact that Lance is there and he and Tou-chan are old war buddies," finished Luffy. Law choked at Luffy's casual statement._

" _You might not want to mention that so easily, Luffy," said Robin. "You could get Lance in trouble."_

" _Ah, sorry!" said Luffy with a big grin then he walked up to Law and patted him on the back. "So let's head to Mendora then."_

" _I didn't agree to that!"_

" _So you have somewhere else in mind?" asked Sanji with a smirk._

" _Mmmmm… No…"_

Luffy's thoughts returned to the present when he heard Grandmother Gwendolyn speak. "Don't worry, we'll be happy to take them in."

Law gaped. "Really?"

"The World Government doesn't pay us any mind. Sad as it is to say, as long as the people of Flevance don't try to go around telling the truth of their country they should be fine. We have no reason to report their arrival to any Marines that come by and no one from the World Government will even know we've acquired more people if they accept our customs and dress. They've never done a census here before. The first year is the most dangerous but if they remain quiet, the World Government will forget about them."

The old woman smiled and gave the young men a wink. "I'm sure you two will soon give them plenty more reasons to focus on you instead of a few stray citizens, anyway."

"And there you have it," said Lance with a grin. He turned to Luffy and patted the young man on the shoulder. "So you think you can make it to Raftel now?"

Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Good! Now I think you have a promise or two to keep," Lance said and looked over his shoulder.

Luna and Ann stood behind him. Ann was partially hidden behind Luna, all the new people on the ships making her shy, no doubt. Luna stood tall and smiled at Luffy. In her hands was Luffy's fully repaired straw hat. Luffy strode forward and took the hat from her. He knew it was his, the wear on the straw, the repair scars from when Buggy stabbed it two years ago. There was just no sign of the horrid tear he had inflicted on it. No sign that it had ever been in nearly two pieces.

"You fixed it! I can't even tell it was ever torn!" exclaimed Luffy in a mix of shock, admiration and joy. Luna smiled at him. Luffy took the one he was wearing off, the one Luna had loaned him, and held it out to her. "Here you go and thanks!" He then glanced at the ribbon just as Luna put her hands on the brim and cried, "Oh jeez! The flower!"

Luna laughed and said, "It's all right. I already have a new one selected and I think it's really going to look great."

Luffy gazed at her, but the young girl was dead serious. "Thank you," he said again and bowed his head. "You really are amazing, Luna." Luna beamed him with another smile.

Luffy looked down at Ann. "So Ann, do still want to return to the ship? I'm sure you had a lot of… ahhh!" Ann crashed into his knees with such force that Luffy was nearly knocked over. It seemed that was a "yes".

"I think she missed you, Luffy-ya," said Law with a chuckle.

The people of Flevance began to file off the ships now that it seemed everything was settled. The children stuck close to the adults as they began to intermingle with the Mendorans. Lami, however, ran up to Law and hugged him around the knees as Ann had. The Sister came up beside him.

"So what will you do now, Law," said the Sister.

Law looked at her for a moment then turned his attention gathering of Flevance and Mendora. The din of lively chatter was already rising from the crowd. "I don't know," replied Law. "I can't stay here. I wasn't able to locate my vivre card that Lucci made and, besides, I've been on the move for too long to settle down now." He laughed a little as he focused on the young woman in the nun's outfit. "And I do need to give the World Government something to worry about besides you."

"If you don't have any place to be, why don't you come to Raftel with me?" asked Luffy, while hoisting Ann into his arms. Ann turned her green eyes on Law as she studied him from behind her stuffed bear while laying her head against her uncle's chest.

Law turned his attention on the younger man, incredulous. "You're not serious?"

Luffy just grinned at him.


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue: The King and his Shadow

 _March 31, 801 WG_

Law watched as his sister ran ahead with Ann chasing after. The island was mainly ruins with grass and vines growing from every crevice and depression in the crumbling architecture. It hardly seemed real that he was here, the island so many pirates had dreamed of finding since the day Gold Roger had set the world on fire with his dying words, Raftel. As he gazed drifted up the bleached stones of ancient parapets and townhouses, he heard the whispers of the ancients once more. He closed his eyes and let their voices enfold him, he could hear no distinct words but he knew they were welcoming their kinsman home. He sighed.

Then the whispers grew excited and shifted their attention, Law knew at once what had caught their eye. Luffy was running up the path and chattering in child-like fascination at he tried to look at everything at once. Law could sense the gathering whispers swirling in ever growing numbers around the Straw Hat captain, but Luffy remained oblivious to the otherworldly attention. Despite visiting the afterlife his "hearing" hadn't improved in the slightest.

Law had thought Luffy had the same ability to hear the voices that he had. He had heard Zhou when it began crying out at Jack's attack as Law had. (Momonosuke had as well but since he was the reborn Dragon King, Uranus, it wasn't surprising.) Yet he took no notice of the voices that swarmed him. Law believed Luffy heard them on the subconscious level. It explained his good instincts in battle and it made his over-the-top outbursts of joy right now understandable; he was being overwhelmed by the voices' joy and expressing it.

There was something utterly ridiculous about Luffy's kid-like attitude but, at the same time, enviable. Despite everything, Luffy had largely enjoyed the journey to get here. For Law, the journey had been something to suffer through. That reaching Raftel was just the first step to his goal. He couldn't enjoy it. Even when he was smiling, he was not having fun. Watching Luffy, he realized what a waste that was.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" cried Lami from the ruins. Law turned his attention to his little sister and smiled. She was holding up a pink and gold flower. "I've never seen a flower like this before. Do you know what it is? It smells like mother's perfume!"

Law climbed the path to where Lami and Ann were standing among a small alcove filled with the sunrise-colored flowers. "Let me smell," he said. "I haven't actually seen a flower like this before, either."

Lami smiled as her brother knelt down and took the flower from her. The flowers weren't particularly pungent, he had to hold the blossom up to his nose before he could smell anything but ocean, however, when he did…

He was a child of ten again looking at medical books with his father. His mother patting him on the shoulder and his sister telling him he was cool. His mother had been a doctor, too. She had never been one for heavy perfumes, but the light scent of more modest aromas were something she liked. He could only ever tell she wore any when he hugged her or she kissed his forehead in that embarrassing but wonderful way.

This flower indeed smelled just like her perfume. He had forgotten her scent until now. Homesickness, sorrow, grief, emotions he had been forced to lock away in order to survive, came flooding out of him. Even when Lami had been returned to him he had not felt these particular emotions. He had forgotten them all. Now he was remembering because of his mother's perfume, this flower's scent.

"Onii-chan?" Lami was gazing at him in concern. Only then did he realize he was crying. To smell his mother's scent again here of all places… He then realized what the flower was.

"Is there something wrong Tra-o?" Luffy was now behind him, all worry for his friend. The whispers were equally worried.

Law rubbed his eyes even as he wondered at this small miracle. "It's nothing. I just remembered what kind of flowers these are. Lami said they smelled like our mother's perfume and they do."

"Really?" Luffy dropped down and stuck his whole face into the flowers and breathed deep. He sat up and smiled stupidly. "They really do smell nice," he said in a dopey manner before falling backwards as if drunk.

Lami laughed as Ann declared, "Ji-kun silly!

Law bit back a laugh. He needed that. He didn't like staying in the past, it hurt. He continued once he was sure his amusement was under control. "I didn't think I had seen flowers like these before but I do know these flowers after all."

"You do, Onii-chan?"

Law nodded. "They're Starlight Poppies."

Lami stared at him in puzzlement. "Aren't Starlight Poppies white?"

"Everything in our country was white because of the Amber Lead. It turned all the plants white. Starlight Poppies were no exception. I guess this is what they were supposed to look like."

Lami looked at the flower in her hand. "I think I like how they are supposed to look way better than how they were at home. It's like they're supposed to be Sunrise Poppies or maybe Dawn Poppies."

"I think so, too." _Dawn, huh? Wasn't there something said about a dawn?_ Law wondered then shrugged. He glanced over at Luffy still laying on the ground and hopelessly dizzy from taking in too much of the flower's scent. His gaze shifted toward Ann, who had wondered over to regard her uncle. "So, Ann, what should we do about your uncle?"

She looked at him then at her uncle then back at him while sucking her thumb and cuddling her stuffed Bepo. Law found it amusing she still had the thing. Bepo had not been amused when Law had fashioned it for her, but it had gotten Ann to stop clinging to the bear Mink. So the Mink couldn't complain too much.

Ann took her thumb out of her mouth, adjusted her hold on her bear, stepped back three paces, then ran forward and jumped onto Luffy's stomach.

"Ooph!" Luffy came awake and curled on himself around Ann who had just belly-flopped onto his belly. He was now over his dizzy spell, impressive recovery.

"Ann," Luffy groaned as he poked his niece as he sat up and she rolled into his lap. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ann giggled, tucked her thumb into her mouth and beamed him with her dazzling emerald eyes. Luffy's annoyed expression collapsed and he sighed. Three months and she already had the Straw Hat captain wrapped around her little finger. It was probably why he was so reluctant to leave her on Mendora despite it being the best place for her.

Law let a laugh escape and Luffy immediately focused his attention on him. "What's so funny?"

"I concede," Law said and placed a hand on top of Luffy's head, knocking the straw hat down over his eyes.

Luffy shoved his hat back up and knocked Law's hand off. "Concede what?"

"Only one of us can become Pirate King. So I concede. I won't challenge you for the throne."

Luffy stared at Law in shock then babbled, "What are you saying? You wanted to become Pirate King too! How can you give up like that now that we're here? It's your dream!"

Law regarded Luffy for a moment then asked, "So how do you propose we settle this? A battle to the death?" Lami gasped. Ann just held her bear and sucked her thumb as she stared wide-eyed at Law.

"No! I mean, we already did that once and it wasn't any fun for either of us and definitely not now since we're friends. That would be stupid but maybe some other way. Rolling dice, rock-paper-scissors, cards… uh… Why are you laughing?"

Law had thrown back his head and was guffawing long and loud. He hadn't let loose with an honest laugh like that in far too long. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He had always been a serious kid. Judging by Lami's concerned look, he might not have ever laughed like that.

"You are truly something else, Luffy-ya," said Law once his breathing was back under control. "I feel like I might actually have been saved this time."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Ever since my homeland was destroyed, I've been heading down a path of destruction and rage. I didn't have long to live and I wanted to make as many people suffer for what it had done to me and everyone I loved while I could. Cora-san, stopped my head-long rampage down that path of darkness by saving my life, but losing him just gave me something to focus my wrath on. Then I happen across you and rescue you from certain death on instinct alone. Two years later, it seemed my investment was worthwhile and I offered an alliance so that I could use you to get revenge on Doflamingo. I had been fully prepared to die to avenge Cora-san, yet you saved me. Then we did the impossible and defeated Kaido. Even after betraying you, you still came to me as a friend wanting to make all my problem go away." Law paused a moment to hug his little sister. "Then you bring me here, when you should have just said your good-byes. I really believe that you have saved me this time. Not just in body; my soul has been saved. I can actually believe in the future again and that was something I had given up on a very long time ago."

Luffy still looked confused. Trust him to do meaningful things without having the faintest inkling what he was doing. That was probably how he worked his miracles. If the Straw Hat captain actually thought about what he was doing he would shy away from them like everyone else did. He never thought through his actions. He just did what he did because that was what he wanted to do and let the chips fall where they may.

"Onii-chan? Why did you want to become Pirate King? The last Pirate King was executed, so why would you want that to happen to you?"

Law sighed. "There was something I wanted to accomplish that required me to become Pirate King, or more accurately, to find the One Piece. I don't know if I want to go through with that anymore or even if it is necessary for me to become Pirate King to accomplish it."

"What did you want to do?" This time it was Luffy who asked.

Law looked at the Straw Hat captain then replied, "I wanted to turn the world topsy-turvy. I wanted to shake the World Government to the core and bring those overinflated egos in Mary Geoise down to earth. Supposedly finding the One Piece would let you do it, but Roger, for some reason didn't. I think whoever becomes Pirate King now will end up doing just that. I just wonder if Roger had done it first if Flevance could have been saved."

There was silence for a moment, then Luffy said in a soft voice, "Roger was dying."

"Huh?" Law stared at the younger man in shock.

"Rayleigh told me two years ago that Roger went on this journey because he discovered he was ill. There was no cure for it. He wanted to do something big before leaving this world. Also, he wasn't captured by the Marines. He turned himself in a year after the Roger Pirates were disbanded. They didn't catch anyone, it was all a lie to make themselves look good."

Law stared at the ruins before him as he let Luffy's information sink in. "He accomplished all this while dying of an incurable disease? Then he turned himself in. It sounds like he was choosing his death since he was doomed to die soon. If not for the whole tragedy surrounding Ace and his mother, I could admire the man."

"Why is that?"

Law looked at Luffy, incredulous, then decided that the Straw Hat captain must have put the blame for Ace and his mother squarely on the shoulders of the World Government. Not a bad place to put it actually. "When the Government was looking for Ace, they searched every child and detained every pregnant woman on Baterilla, even those that were married. Some were so stressed from the intense Marine attention that they miscarried. Ace's own mother died from doing the impossible, which she had to do if she was going to save her child. Why didn't Roger find some way to get her to safety before he turned himself in? I get that it is within a pirate's nature to be selfish but I think he might have been a little too selfish."

"You think so, huh?" said Luffy in a soft voice as he gave his niece a hug.

Law flinched. It may have been a bit harsh to bring up Luffy's dead brother. He remembered how Luffy had reacted to waking up in a world without Ace. It had taken his shipwright quite a while to make the Polar Tang sea worthy again afterwards. The emergency repairs they had done to get them off Amazon Lily had barely lasted to the next island. Law understood those feelings, though, having felt them himself at two different times in his life.

"Look, Luffy-ya, I made a few goals when I thought I didn't have a future and now that's not true. I just don't know what to do with myself right now. Suddenly there is all this time that I never accounted for. That's why you should be Pirate King. I'll just join in with the rest of your fleet. So if you topsy-turvy the world I can help. I think I can accept it if you were making that decision."

"No way! If you hadn't offered that alliance in the first place I would never have discovered Zhou and the Road Poneglyphs. I could never have found Raftel!"

"You would have, because it's you. It just might have taken longer." _Besides the voices of the ancestors have probably been guiding you this whole time. Whispering to the very instincts you have always heeded. That's why you always find the people you need and are where you need to be when you need to be there._

"Besides, you saved me at Marineford!" Now Luffy was being stubborn and Law was getting irritated. "None of this would have been possible if I had died back then."

There was no point in continuing the argument if Luffy was just going to dig in his heels. "Do you want to become Pirate King or not, Luffy-ya?" snapped Law.

"I do!"

"Then shut up and accept my concession! Only you would protest getting what you want just because you don't like the method."

"I don't like you becoming subordinate to me! You had no reason to save me accept a feeling back then. You risked everything! No way, can I accept you becoming a subordinate! I didn't even accept them!"

"Yet they did it anyway!"

"I refuse!"

Law sighed and was quiet as he thought about this dilemma. Luffy was stubborn. Law could strong-arm the younger man but that wasn't what he wanted. He was tired of the schemes and the plots. He was tired of having nothing but ghosts to believe in. "I don't want to be your rival anymore, Luffy-ya. I want to be your ally."

"Then be an ally."

"What we had before was too flimsy. Pirate Alliances aren't things that last forever and often end when one betrays the other." He looked down on the flowers that reminded him of a home he could visit only when he closed his eyes. The sun was beginning to drift toward the horizon and his shadow was extending before him, covering the flowers. Law blinked. He smiled and said, "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"A king may sit upon his throne alone but there is always something with him that shares the space equally, though, most don't notice it."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"His shadow."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion again.

"You swore an oath of brotherhood with Ace-ya and Sabo-ya so that you would always remain equals." That was just a guess. He had no idea why the three had become brothers. It was a simple enough reason and Luffy was simple.

"I think that was the reason. We didn't think we would be on the same ship since we all wanted to be captains." And he didn't fail Law's expectations.

"Then why don't you and I share an oath of brotherhood. You will be the king and I will be your shadow. We can decide together then how to topsy-turvy the world." It seemed like a silly idea. A shadow may sit on the throne but it never did anything but observe the king in his glory. Which was what Law wanted.

Luffy regarded him in stunned silence then he broke out into the biggest grin Law had ever seen. And he had seen Luffy produce quite a few. He never realized anyone could look that happy. "All right! I really like that idea. I'll go get the sake and we can toast as the moon rises." The younger man got up, placed Ann on his shoulders, then ran at top speed down the hill to the beach where their ships were anchored. Ann squealing in glee the whole way.

Law, suddenly having second thoughts, wondered what he had just proposed, but there was no taking it back now. The whispers were chattering in glee. He wondered if they hadn't been nudging his thoughts right then.

"I think that's great!" said Lami. Law looked down at her smiling face then she leaned forward and embraced him. "You've been alone for so long. I'm glad you found such a great friend."

Law hesitated. He hadn't been alone; he had had his crew but he understood what she was really saying. He smiled and hugged her back then said, "Yeah, me too."

As the waning gibbous rose into the sky. Law and Luffy sat atop the wall separating the castle courtyard from the residential area. They looked over the white city as it was bathed in silver light and raised their glasses, hooked their elbows and drank from the small sake cups to seal their bond.


	40. Outro

Outro: So It Begins…

 _March 31, 801 WG_

Holiday stared at the footage Angwen had retrieved from the security feed for Veranian. Particularly, it was of the cryo-chamber room. What Angwen had seen when he reviewed the tape had made him seal the recording and call Holiday directly. It had taken several days for Holiday to arrive at the facility. Angwen had been babbling in excitement and terror and the only thing Holiday had been able to understand was that it concerned Monkey D. Luffy.

Angwen had been obsessed with Rocklin's failed project for years, probably because he had been a junior assistant at the time. However, the man always remained professional and never rambled on about his passions. Always conscious and considerate of others. It was because of this that Holiday came. Angwen never became incoherent when discussing matters no matter what the subject was.

The footage and the detailed report of the pirate attack on the island shook him to the core. The Marines scarcely knew what happened. None really saw what attacked them only that it wielded blue lightning and nearly a dozen ships had been destroyed allowing the Thousand Sunny and the Polar Tang to escape.

Lady Marlene's words made more sense now.

" _Never forget, Holiday, the power of the Rose is to alter fate and there are many ways this can be achieved. Good fortune is simply the most passive way it expresses itself."_

The sneaky Lady of the Rose had known. Rocklin's project hadn't been a complete failure. Holiday grew excited with this new possibility.

"Did you hear about Veranian, Lady Marlene?"

Marlene turned to regard her aunt. The woman was almost identical to her in appearance save she wore a short-sleeve shirt and leggings and wore a pair of swords at her hip. Lean muscles rippled beneath the fabric as she shifted her stance. She was older by twenty years but the age difference hardly showed.

"I have. Our little brother has begun to claim his birthright as a Tenaris. I am relieved. It is not an easy task to reverse a person's fate. We are fortunate that Maryanne guided him to the one place where we could."

"Is this truly all right? He is opposing the World Government and may herald a new age of chaos, should he be allowed to continue."

"Kings come and go. Dynasties rise and fall. The World Government can no longer be saved. It's fate was sealed long ago by its own selfish actions. My mother saw that truth before her demise. We must prepare for the fall and guide this world through this transition, Anastasia. He is the key to the new order. I saw it. Without him, all will fall to ruin and darkness."

(Notes)

Story continues in "Pluton".

Luffy and Law realize the World Government has a weapon that they had wanted to use on Raftel. The realization that it could be the ancient weapon Pluton has the crew rushing to find it before it can be used on anyone else. With Alabasta on the hot seat after King Cobras's daring questions to the Gorosei at Reverie, the become the next likely target for the newly awakened Pluton. Luffy, however, is without his devil fruit powers and the psychic abilities he was using before appear to have vanished. With the Pirate King at his weakest he needs his allies more than ever, but first he has to get their attention without drawing the Marines to him. It's a race against time to destroy the ancient weapon before its fury can be unleashed on the innocent people and raise the curtain for a whole new era of fear for the people of the world.


End file.
